L'école cachée
by Sylencia
Summary: Madara Uchiha savait. Cette année scolaire allait être mouvementée, avec ce qu'il avait prévu pour deux de ses élèves, Tobi, son fils et Abigaïl. Il savait aussi que ces deux là se haïssaient mais à ce point ? Mais surtout, Madara savait qu'ils jouait à un jeu très dangereux en les mettant dans la même classe. UA, hétéro, aventures et action !
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire !

Alors, je tiens à prévenir de suite mes habitués, ça n'est pas une romance comme j'écris d'habitude et c'est beaucoup moins léger. Il y aura pas mal d'action, vu le contexte. Pour faire simple, c'est un UA en gardant le côté shinobis etc. C'est assez décalé, je pense, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de fictions comme ça et j'espère grandement que ça plaira. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, autant à la faire lire à Alviss qui m'a régalée de pas mal de compliments (Merci Alviss :D) et j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à la lire ! J'étais pas vraiment inspirée pour le résumée ni le titre, alors veuillez me pardonner si ça n'est pas très parlant ;)

Pas de warning particulier, je ne pense pas que certaines scènes puissent choquer (contrairement à l'histoire que je suis en train d'écrire).

Ce premier chapitre est court mais voyez le comme un prologue, qui met les bases de mon univers en place plutôt qu'un chapitre en lui même. La fiction est composée de 16 chapitres en tout (épilogue inclus), les publications se feront les lundis et les jeudis, comme d'habitude maintenant et je crois que j'ai tout dit.

Et comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture !

(J'ai pas mal réfléchis, ces derniers temps et il m'est venu à l'idée de créer une page facebook ou un blog ou quelque chose pour annoncer mes phases d'écriture, parler de mes fictions etc. Ca fait peut être arrogant comme ça mais je pense que ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Est ce que ça intéresserait quelqu'un ? ^^)

* * *

Aujourd'hui était la rentrée des classes partout dans le Pays du Feu. Tous les élèves découvraient leurs nouveaux camarades, leurs professeurs. Certains étaient heureux de rentrer, d'autres auraient préféré rester en vacances pendant encore quelques jours.  
Certains élèves étaient moins chanceux, dans un sens, parce qu'ils avaient passé l'été à l'école. Mais c'était une école très spéciale.  
Cela faisait depuis maintenant cinquante ans que le projet « Akatsuki » avait été mis en place par le gouvernement et il fonctionnait au mieux depuis quelques années. Jamais les dirigeants n'avaient vu des élèves aussi doués.

Le but de ce projet était simple. Une guerre invisible aux yeux des civils avait éclaté, une soixantaine d'années plus tôt et il fallait des soldats plutôt spéciaux pour la mener. Ces soldats utilisaient ce que les autorités appelaient le « chakra ». C'était une sorte d'énergie naturelle présente dans tout être vivant en quantité plus ou moins limitée. Les gens normaux, ceux qui n'avaient pas conscience de cette guerre en possédait très peu, mais les élèves, les soldats, eux, en possédaient souvent des quantité phénoménales.

Mais ils devaient apprendre à l'utiliser et pour ça, il y avait l'école, dont les professeurs étaient des anciens élèves, réformés de la guerre à cause de blessures trop importantes ou d'un âge avancé ou juste parce qu'ils étaient assez bons pour enseigner ce que les élèves devaient apprendre.

C'était le cas de Madara Uchiha, actuel directeur de l'école. Il avait été un héros durant la guerre, sauvant Konoha, la capitale du pays, de la destruction et après maintes décorations, l'Hokage de la ville, génie médical et général des armées, Hashirama Senju, lui avait attribué le poste prestigieux de directeur, bien que ça ne convenait pas vraiment au shinobi.  
Celui ci était taillé pour la guerre. Il était passé par le lycée, lui aussi, et c'était un prodige. Jamais on avait vu de jeune aussi doué que lui. Et malgré sa technique héréditaire, le sharingan, il s'était toujours entrainé sans relâche pour devenir meilleur. Meilleur que les autres, que les ennemis, et même s'il approchait maintenant les quarante ans, son nom faisait toujours frissonner de peur tous ceux qui l'entendaient.  
Une légende.

Il avait vu la guerre, avait combattu sous les bannières de Konoha et du Pays du feu, avait tué, mais il n'avait pas apprécié la récompense. Pire, il s'ennuyait, depuis qu'on l'avait obligé d'accepter le poste. Les autorités l'avaient volontairement éloigné du combat et il détestait ça, même s'il s'en contentait depuis dix ans. Il savait que c'était mieux comme ça.

Il se préparait, depuis une bonne semaine, à recevoir les nouveaux élèves. Le problème principal était que l'école était une organisation secrète, cachée à la vue de tous par une illusion puissance qu'il avait crée. Ceux qui n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'y entrer pouvaient voir l'ancien centre commercial en restauration, dont le projet avait été mis en pause sans date de reprise. Certaines personnes essayaient d'y pénétrer, des fois, mais elles se retrouvaient dans un sommeil profond où des shinobis sensitifs modifiaient leur mémoire afin qu'ils croient qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'un hall délabré et quelques ouvriers sans visage.

Ensuite, les nouveaux élèves étaient en général éparpillés dans tout le pays, et là aussi, les shinobis sensoriels entraient en jeu. Leur travail était de détecter, sur de grandes distances, toute personne susceptible de convenir à l'école et à l'entrainement qui y était prodigué afin de les rapatrier sur la capitale et qu'ils intègrent l'école. Madara était ainsi chargé de les accueillir, leur expliquer pourquoi ils avaient été séparés de leur famille et ça n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Les familles savaient seulement que leur enfant avait été sélectionné pour leurs capacités afin d'intégrer une université prestigieuse, dont le site internet factice suffisait en général pour les rassurer. Ainsi, il leur était expliqué qu'ils ne pourraient plus voir leur enfant pendant les dix années que duraient l'entrainement, mais ils auraient un courrier tous les mois leur indiquant l'état de santé de l'enfant ainsi que leur notes importantes.

À part l'accueil des nouveaux, Madara s'occupait de préparer les emplois du temps, s'assurait que chaque élève était dirigé vers la spécialité qui lui convenait le mieux, et bien entendu, il testait l'équipe pédagogique avec sévérité, parfois, afin d'être certain qu'ils étaient à la hauteur de l'enseignement qui leur était demandé de fournir.

L'école était gigantesque pour le peu d'élèves qui y entraient et pour cause, il fallait qu'elle soit totalement indépendante de la ville. C'était comme un village au beau milieu de la capitale. Des animaux y étaient élevés pour la nourriture, il y avait des jardins importants éparpillés tout autour de l'enceinte. Mais, plus important, il fallait loger environ cent cinquante élèves, ainsi que les professeurs et un peu de personnel administratif et technique.  
Mais comme tout village, il y avait des boutiques, certaines vendant des vêtements résistants pour les élèves, fabriqués à l'extérieur par une société spécialisée, des armes en tous genre, ou même des spécialités gastronomiques. Chaque élève gagnait son crédit de consommation en fonction des notes qu'il recevait à ses examens, ce qui motivait les plus réticents à travailler au mieux, et ceux qui tenaient les boutiques, qui étaient en général les élèves les plus âgés, devaient se débrouiller pour le personnel dont ils avaient besoin, les matières premières ainsi que la fabrication de leurs produits finis.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dépendre de l'extérieur afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les civils n'étaient au courant de rien et savoir que des enfants étaient formés à la guerre, envoyés au front et se faisaient parfois tuer là bas aurait engendré un mouvement de panique important et pour Hashirama Senju, c'était hors de question.

La guerre, en elle même, se déroulait aux frontières du pays. Les nations limitrophes essayaient d'envahir le Pays du Feu depuis des dizaines d'années, en utilisant, eux aussi, des shinobis, et seuls des shinobis pouvaient les contrer, d'où la création de l'école. Des négociations avaient eu lieu des dizaines de fois, mais elles aboutissaient toutes à la même chose : la paix était impossible, parce que trop de rancoeurs avaient été accumulées depuis des années.

Madara relisait le discours qu'il allait devoir prononcer le lendemain, pour la rentrée.

Celle ci était symbolique, étant donné que les élèves n'avaient pas de vacances mais c'était la date à laquelle ils entraient dans la classe supérieure. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient fait à ce système, même s'ils avaient été habitués au système civil et le peu de plainte que l'administration recevait était toujours réglée avec soin par le directeur lui même, qui inspirait un profond respect.  
C'était simple, pour l'Uchiha de savoir quoi dire. Il avait vu la guerre, ses horreurs et savait trouver les mots qui fallait.

Mais cette année était différente. Après maintes négociations avec Hashirama, il avait pu former une classe spéciale, dans laquelle seuls les meilleurs éléments, l'élite, le haut du tableau, allait être entrainée et il avait convaincu son vieil ami de le laisser s'occuper lui même de l'entrainement des élèves qui en ferait partie. Et ça le ravissait. Il était peut être un peu rouillé de ne pas avoir combattu réellement depuis plusieurs années même s'il n'avait jamais stoppé son entrainement, mais il n'avait rien perdu, et il le savait. Et quiconque le connaissait depuis qu'il était lui même à l'école aurait même pu dire qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveux depuis cette époque. Comme si le temps n'avait pas la moindre influence sur lui.  
La liste d'élèves choisis pour cette classe était courte et ne comportait que six noms. La composition de cette classe était explosive, il le savait et les caractères étaient bien trempés, ce qui allait sûrement engendrer des tensions, mais il savait que la cohésion du groupe serait primordiale pour qu'ils puissent arriver à un niveau que personne avait jamais atteint. Ils seraient crains, comme on devait craindre les élèves du grand Madara Uchiha et personne ne les vaincrais jamais.

Pourtant, deux noms sur la liste étaient déjà reliés. Le directeur savait que les mettre ensemble lors des duos serait très risqué, qu'ils pourraient s'entretuer si un mot était prononcé de travers mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. Ils devaient être ensemble.

Le directeur vérifia une dernière fois ses papiers pour être sûr qu'ils étaient prêts pour le lendemain matin avant de s'allonger dans son lit et soupirer en regardant le plafond.

Les lignes ennemies s'approchaient de plus en plus du pays et c'était mauvais signe. Il avait souvent des nouvelles du front, vu que son esprit tactique était souvent mis à contribution et il était parfaitement conscient que la guerre ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, sinon, ils allaient la perdre.

Il rêvait de retourner au combat, retrouver son équipe. Il n'avait jamais été blessé et il se sentait inutile en tant que directeur et Hashirama le lui avait répété assez souvent :

- Tu es un shinobi talentueux Madara, et c'est exactement pour ça que je te veux comme directeur. Si tu te fais tuer, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

Et Madara répondait toujours en disant qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, et c'est comme ça qu'Hashirama avait cédé en le laissant créer l'unité d'élite.

- Mais je te surveillerais, avait-il ajouté.

Ca ne dérangeait pas Madara. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper avec ce qui lui plaisait, à savoir, se battre.

Il s'endormit sur la pensée que le lendemain, il allait devoir convaincre six jeunes adultes que leur destin était exceptionnel et qu'ils allaient changer le cours des choses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ananas** : Tobi n'est pas Obito, je le dis tout de suite ;) Mais ... :D Tu trouves pas que ça ressemble un peu à Harry potter ? Je m'en suis aperçu après avoir exposé l'idée à Alviss et si, c'est un peu le cas. L'école cachée aux yeux des moldus etc :p

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé la dernière fois, je pensais faire une page facebook pour qu'on puisse se retrouver, que je puisse donner quelques infos supplémentaires sur mes fics, publier deux ou trois choses (genre des plans que je me suis fait pour m'aider etc). Je n'ai eu qu'un avis là dessus mais je pense quand même le faire, même si ça n'est pour que deux ou trois personnes ! Je publierais le lien sur mon profile pour les intéressés ;)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'excitation était à son comble dans toute l'école. À part les premières années, tous les élèves étaient pressés de reprendre les cours après le week end, monter d'un rang, découvrir dans quelle section ils avaient été placés.

C'était clairement le cas d'Abigaïl. C'était sa dernière année à l'école et même si elle avait jamais été pressée d'aller à la guerre, elle savait qu'elle devait protéger son pays. C'était son devoir de le faire et s'y soustraire serait lâche.  
Abby était une jeune femme simple mais au caractère très trempé. Elle avait très mal vécu la séparation avec ses parents, dix ans plus tôt mais s'était rapidement fait des amis, ce qui l'avait beaucoup aidé à se faire à ce milieu totalement nouveau. Rien que d'être à la capitale était spécial, étant donné que ses parents étaient des pêcheurs, loin sur la côte et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé envoyer leur fille à l'université, la formant avec soin pour qu'elle reprenne le bateau de pêche après eux.  
Physiquement, bien qu'elle était un peu bouboule quand elle était enfant, avec des joues rondes et un sourire étincelant, elle avait beaucoup changé, son corps avait été forgé par le combat. C'est ainsi que du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, elle était, sans le savoir, une des shinobis les plus talentueuses de sa génération. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle gardait toujours attachés, des yeux vairons, un vert, l'autre bleu, qui tendaient à déranger un peu. Elle s'habillaient souvent de short, pour ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements mais gardait toujours un haut long qui couvrait son ventre.

Elle était une spécialiste du ninjutsu, capable d'utiliser des techniques de vent avec précision et cherchait, depuis quelques années, à développer une technique ultime combinant son affinité et sa maitrise spéciale du chakra, mais ça s'était toujours résulté par un échec, jusqu'ici, et les autres ne voyaient que ça malgré son talent naturel. Ses échecs et ses fréquentations douteuses.  
Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Mieux, c'était ça qui avait forgé son caractère et elle insultait quiconque essayait de lui faire du mal. Et ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être bonne en taijutsu ainsi qu'en genjutsu, même si elle n'était pas capable d'en lancer. Elle avait passer des centaines d'heures à apprendre à les repérer et les annuler, demandant même à son directeur de la plonger sous le Tsukoyomi.

Elle dormait dans une chambre simple au dessus d'une petite boutique chaleureuse, celle de ses amis, Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno. Ils la faisaient tourner depuis deux ans déjà et y vendaient des pâtisseries, capable de redonner le sourire après une blessure importante, et faisaient sandwicherie le midi et le soir.

Le jeune homme était blond aux yeux bleus et n'était autre que le fils du grand Minato Namikaze, le héros de guerre ayant repoussé une attaque de Kyubi, envoyé par le Pays de la Terre, quelques années plus tard. Celui ci était plongé dans un profond coma depuis ce jour là, mais les médecins ne désespéraient pas de le voir se réveiller un jour. Sa mère faisait partie du clan Uzumaki, connu pour ses sceaux puissants et son amitié avec les Senju qui étaient au pouvoir depuis de nombreuses années.  
Mais ça n'empêchait pas le jeune Naruto d'être un farceur sans faille. Dès qu'il y avait une bêtises à faire ou à dire, il était dans le coup, même s'il s'était calmé depuis quelques années et ça lui avait valu le doux sobriquet de raté. Mais Abby le savait, personne ne connaissait vraiment les capacités de jeune homme, et pour l'avoir vu travailler sans relâche, elle savait qu'un jour, il pourrait éclipser le nom de son père.

Sakura, quant à elle, teignait ses cheveux en rose bonbon par pure provocation et avait de grands yeux verts. Comme Abby, ses parents n'étaient pas des shinobis, et elle avait atterri là un peu par hasard, et elle avait été peureuse, au début. Réservée, timide. Mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la section médicale, elle prenait de l'assurance et depuis ce jour là, elle rêvait d'intégrer l'équipe de médecins d'élite de Tsunade Senju, la meilleure docteur de tous les temps.

Naruto et Sakura étaient en couple. Ou plutôt, c'était la rumeur qui courrait mais Abby savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Naruto avait eu un béguin pour la jeune femme, quand ils étaient adolescents, mais celle ci était, malheureusement pour lui, aussi attirée par les femmes et avait avoué voir une camarade de classe en cachette depuis quelques semaines; mais elle ne voulait pas donner son nom.

Comme tous les matins, après s'être préparée, Abby descendit à la boutique pour son petit déjeuner hypercalorique et beaucoup trop lourd mais sans ça, elle ne tenait pas jusqu'au midi, à savoir, un « Pain chocolat », comme Naurto appelait ça. C'était un gros pain qui normalement, était coupé en deux pour les sandwichs, avec du chocolat au lait fondu à l'intérieur et Abby en raffolait. Elle s'installa à une des tables tandis que ses amis s'affairaient en cuisine, Naruto allant même jusqu'à utiliser des clones pour s'aider.  
Quand celui ci la servit, elle lui sourit avant de croquer dans le délice qu'il lui avait préparé et elle murmura :

- Naruto, je devrais t'embrasser pour ça ..  
- Qu'est ce qui te retint ?

Elle pouffa de rire, la main devant la bouche et Naruto retourna en cuisine, fier du compliment indirect qu'elle lui avait soufflé.

Plusieurs élèves entrèrent, attirés par l'odeur des viennoiseries préparées et l'ambiance était à la rigolade, légère. Les élèves n'attendaient que le discours du directeur.  
En voyant que tout le monde était servi, Sakura se permit une pause et alla s'installer à la table de son amie avec un tasse de thé pour lui demander :

- Tu crois que je vais être avec Tsunade ?  
- Si tu n'es pas avec elle, personne n'y sera.

Sakura sourit et ça agaça plusieurs personnes. Elle était la médic la plus douée parmi les élèves mais ses doutes étaient pris pour de l'arrogance ou de la stupidité, ça dépendait.  
Elle avala plusieurs gorgées de thé et releva la tête en entendant la petite cloche sonner, au dessus de la porte et Abby put la voir pâlir à vue d'oeil. Elle retourna immédiatement derrière le comptoir, murmura plusieurs mots à l'oreille de Naruto qui fronça les sourcils et Abby soupira.  
Elle connaissait ses amis assez pour savoir ce que valait ce genre de comportement et aussi, elle ne releva pas la tête pour ne pas attirer les ennuis vers elle mais c'était déjà trop tard.

- Tu vas grossir si tu manges tout ça, Abigaïl.

La voix grave et douce de Tobi Uchiha lui vint aux oreilles, la faisant frissonner mais elle ignora les stupidités de son corps en répondant :

- Ferme la, Uchiha.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres fines du jeune homme et il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour acheter une tasse de thé et un pain au chocolat.  
Tous les élèves présents dans la boutique s'étaient tût à son arrivée parce qu'ils connaissaient tous cette personne et ça n'était pas difficile. Il était le fils du directeur. Et ce rang lui donnait une arrogance non mesurable. Il se baladait comme si l'école lui appartenait et en plus de ça, il était naturellement doué pour le combat. Tous le voyaient comme le successeur de son père, le génie d'un génie. Et bien sûr, comme tout Uchiha qui se respectait, il avait une plastique irréprochable. Ou presque. Il était grand, élancé, musclé. Son visage était fin, ses traits raffinés et même ses cheveux courts en bataille ne faisait qu'ajouter un charme indescriptible à son visage.  
Pire, depuis un accident quand il était enfant, où il s'était retrouvé à moitié écrasé par des rochers, le côté droit de son visage portait des cicatrices importantes, qui partaient du milieu de son visage jusqu'à se perdre dans sa chevelure ébène et ça ne faisait que magnifier son visage déjà parfaitement dessiné. Oh, il tenait de son père, ça ne faisait aucun doute et il était ainsi la cible d'un fan club auprès des élèves les plus jeunes, mais celles ci changeaient rapidement de cible quand elles comprenaient que sa beauté n'était qu'une façade. Un masque devant la cruauté dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Non, bien sûr, il ne donnait pas des coups de pieds à des chiots sans défense, mais au combat, il ne laissait jamais la moindre chance à ses adversaires. Madara essayait parfois de contenir ses ardeurs, mais il était difficile de le contrôler, même pour lui.  
Tobi était le soldat parfait.

Et il détestait Abby. Pour une raison simple, elle l'avait battu à son propre jeu, quelques années plus tôt et l'avait vaincu sous toutes les formes, sans qu'il ait put faire quoique ce soit. Ça s'était passé en pleine nuit et seuls Naruto et Sakura étaient au courant de ce combat parce que leur amie le leur avait raconté. Eux et quelques adultes.  
Depuis, une guerre froide et parfois futile s'était installée entre les deux jeunes gens qui faisaient de leur mieux pour ignorer l'autre mais c'était, quelques fois, difficile, vu qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent dans les mêmes classes.

Abby le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était simple, elle avait envie de le frapper. Lui détruire sa belle gueule et lui rabattre son clapet. Mais si elle le faisait, même si ses relations étaient excellentes avec le directeur, elle savait que ça lui apporterait de gros ennuis.  
Tobi s'installa à une des tables, entama sa tasse de thé en souriant à Sakura qui se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas lui refaire le portrait.  
S'il était là, c'était par pure provocation. Il voulait sortir Abby de ses gonds, il adorait lui faire mordre la poussière.  
Les ennemis se jaugèrent pendant toute la durée de leur petit déjeuner et Abby fut la première à partir, ne voulant pas être en retard au discours que le directeur allait donner. Elle trouva un emplacement à l'ombre dans la grande cour et attendit ses amis avant de demander à Sakura :

- Ca dérange si je paye après le premier exam ?  
- Non, tu sais que c'est pas un problème.

Abby acquiesça, l'esprit un peu perdu dans ses pensées et ils attendirent patiemment que tous les élèves soient présents, ainsi que les professeurs.

Quand Madara arriva, un silence s'installa naturellement et il monta sur un rocher, croisa les bras et s'adressa à la foule :

- Une nouvelle année commence et bientôt, certains d'entre vous rejoindront les rangs des protecteurs du Pays du Feu parce que vous aurez achevé votre entrainement. Je vous souhaite bien entendu d'en revenir mais la réalité des choses m'empêche d'être optimiste à ce propos. Mais si c'est le cas, repassez nous voir. Pour ceux qui sont en première année, vos professeurs vous feront signer le règlement de l'école, et je rappelle que les combats sont interdits en dehors des heures d'entrainement. Il est aussi interdit de posséder des armes personnelles avant la septième année. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, vous ne pourrez plus sortir de l'école à part pour des missions demandées par Konoha et l'Hokage. Vos professeurs choisiront les shinobis les plus aptes à les réussir ..

Abby soupira, connaissant le discours de Madara par coeur mais ne détourna pas le regard de l'homme. Il était une légende, après tout et tout dans son attitude l'indiquait. Entre sa chevelure qui flottait doucement au vent, son regard écarlate sur ses élèves, son uniforme simple, noir. Il n'était pas armé. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Et il avait fait tellement de choses pour elle qu'elle se devait de les lui rendre en servant son pays.  
Arriva ensuite le moment tant attendu, celui où il indiquait qui allait dans quelle classe et, vu que les premières années passaient en premier, Abby se permit de dégainer son sabre et de le nettoyer, l'air distrait.

- Et enfin, les dixièmes années. Section médicale, rang un, vous serez avec Tsunade.

La cinquantenaire blonde s'approcha de son directeur, les bras croisés et celui ci entama la courte liste :

- Hana Shirozu, Ino Yanamaka et Sakura Haruno ..

La rose se leva en lâchant une acclamation heureuse et sourit à ses amis avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle enseignante qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre la direction de l'infirmerie afin de commencer les cours au plus vite.  
Le directeur s'occupa ensuite des sections spéciales, comme Gaara, un ami commun de Naruto et Abby qui se retrouvait, comme il le souhaitait, en combat à distance, ou la petite Hinata Hyuuga, dans la section de combat rapproché.  
Abby se rongeait à présent les ongles. Toutes les sections qu'elle avait voulu intégrer étaient passées. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait plus de professeurs près du directeur, et il restait six élèves sur le terrain : Naruto, elle même, Tobi, Neji Hyuuga, le cousin d'Hinata, Tayuya, la gamine à la flute et Deidara, l'artiste poseur de bombes.  
Un vent frais balaya le terrain et le directeur sauta du rocher pour s'approcher de ses futurs élèves. Il leur fit le signe de rassemblement et ils le rejoignirent, se plaçant quelques mètres devant lui. Madara la jaugea un instant avant de murmurer :

- Je vous ai choisis, tous les six, afin de créer une section d'élite spéciale. Vous serez sous mes ordres directs et je vous entrainerais personnellement.

Même Tobi n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce projet. Il semblait aussi surpris que les autres élèves mais d'un autre côté, son arrogance menaçait de reprendre le dessus.  
Madara soupira longuement avant de récupérer un parchemin à sa ceinture. Il le déroula et indiqua :

- Signez le tous, de votre sang.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent lentement, désarçonnés d'être dans cette classe. Qu'avaient-ils de si spécial ? Et en général, une équipe était composée d'au moins un médecin mais là, aucun d'eux n'avait de compétences médicales.  
Quand le parchemin fut signé, Madara le rangea avec soin dans sa veste et les mena en silence jusqu'à un des terrains d'entrainement. Il joignit les mains avec lenteur et murmura un « Kai » qui lui permit de lever un genjutsu puissant. Même eux n'avaient pu sentir l'illusion.

Un maison plutôt importante leur apparut et Abby dut reculer de plusieurs pas pour la jauger dans sa totalité, mais au premier coup d'oeil, elle reconnut la marque de l'Hokage, qui était connu pour ses techniques de bois. C'était une de ses créations et elle semblait terriblement complexe.  
Madara fit entrer les élèves dans le hall et se tourna vers eux en disant :

- A partir de maintenant, vous vivrez tous ici. Vos affaires seront déménagées dans la journée.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards interrogateurs mais le directeur les ignora :

- Je vous ai tous personnellement choisis pour cette section et je vais être extrêmement exigeants avec vous. La salle de classe, pour la théorie, se trouve à droite, le dortoir à gauche. Tout le reste de la maison est un labyrinthe piégé dont la configuration continuellement modifiée. Mais vous vous y aventurerez quand vous serez prêts. Vous serez totalement indépendants par rapport à l'école et ne pourrez sortir d'ici que pour les week end. Personne ne doit savoir ce que vous avez fait.

Il les mena vers la salle de classe qui contenait de grands tableaux noirs, qui seront utiles pour tout ce que Madara avait prévu de leur apprendre mais étrangement, il n'y avait pas de pupitres mais des canapés aux allures confortables. Une bibliothèque bien fournie était placée au fond de la pièce ainsi qu'un espace télévision.  
Le directeur fit signe aux élèves de s'installer et une fois placé dans un gros fauteuil, il reprit :

- Vous ne prendrez pas de notes et il n'y aura pas d'examen. Ou plutôt, vous serez jugés sur vos efforts continus. Je n'accepterais aucun pleurnicherie ni de plainte. Je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à vous battre, vous savez déjà le faire, mais pour que vous soyez prêts à attaquer l'ennemi les yeux bandés s'il le faut. Vous serez l'avenir de Konoha et du Pays du feu.

Les élèves sourirent à ses mots mais Abby se demandait si c'était une bonne idée.

- Vous agirez toujours en groupe, de deux minimum et je formerais moi même les duos. J'attends de vous une entente parfaite ainsi que des efforts sans limite. Je les annoncerais demain. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse vous familiariser avec les lieux et évitez de vous balader en haut, à part si vous voulez mourir dès le premier jour.

Là dessus, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée et un silence un peu glauque dura quelques minutes avant que Naruto se lève en tapant des mains et dise :

- On va devenir des héros !  
- Tais toi, l'imbécile, mh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, t'es qu'un raté ! S'exclama Deidara avec un regard blasé.  
- Répète un peu ça !

Abby soupira en entendant son meilleur ami commencer à s'énerver et frissonna en entendant à son oreille :

- Hé, Abby …

Elle tourna les yeux vers Tobi qui était définitivement trop près d'elle et il murmura :

- Cinquante crédits que tu n'as pas les couilles de monter.  
- Tu sais que je n'ai pas de couilles, Tobi, je suis une femme …  
- Allez, tu sais ce que je veux dire …  
- Ton père a dit qu'on ne devait pas monter …  
- T'as la trouille ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres à cause de son ton doucereux et murmura :

- Ok, mais tu viens avec moi ..  
- Je veux pas me faire tuer, moi …  
- On a peur, Uchiha ?

Elle se leva pour commencer ses étirements, devant être prête à toute éventualité et Tobi sourit en grognant :

- Ok, je viens mais t'attends pas à ce que je te sauve la peau …  
- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi …

Les autres les regardèrent un instant, choqués qu'ils veuillent y aller malgré les menaces du directeur et Naruto s'approcha, ignora Tobi et dit :

- Abby, t'es pas sérieuse ? T'as pas entendu ce que le directeur a dit ?  
- On est censés être une section d'élite, non ?  
- Mais …  
- Allez, Uchiha, on y va.

Elle dégaina son sabre de suite et Madara récupéra la petite faucille accrochée à sa ceinture ainsi qu'une paire de gants qu'il enfila avec lenteur et ils rejoignirent le hall afin d'atteindre l'escalier un peu raide qui montait dans les étages de la maison.  
Naruto posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son amie et murmura :

- Fais attention à toi.  
- Mais oui ..

Il força un sourire et Tobi et Abby échangèrent un regard de défi avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier.  
Naruto se mit immédiatement en position de méditation et cessa totalement de bouger. Les autres le regardèrent avec curiosité, n'ayant jamais vu un comportement pareil. Les paupières du jeune homme se colorèrent de orange et Neji dût activer ses Byakugan pour voir l'énorme quantité de chakra qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans son corps.

Le couloir en haut de l'escalier ressemblait à n'importe quel autre couloir. Mais les étudiants avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Tobi n'était pas sans savoir que son père ne disait jamais les choses pour rien et que s'il avait prévenu à propos de la dangerosité du complexe, c'était pour une bonne raison. Quant à Abby, elle sentait que son rival était tendu et ça lui suffisait à se dire qu'elle allait devoir faire extrêmement attention. Tobi était quelqu'un d'arrogant, et qu'il perde un peu de sa confiance était généralement mauvais signe.  
Ils échangèrent un regard et Abby fut la première à avancer dans le couloir, sans savoir que via des caméras habilement cachées, Madara les observait déjà. Il voulait voir ce que ses élèves avaient dans les tripes et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour ça qu'une situation pareille.

Le couloir ne possédait pas de portes, mais Tobi put détecter, grâce à ses sharingans, plusieurs pièges cachées sous les lattes du parquet, ainsi, il les évita avec soin tandis qu'Abby pouvait alléger ses pas grâce à une technique originale, l'empêchant ainsi de les déclencher. Sentant un léger changement dans l'air, Abby serra les mains sur son sabre et évita de justesse une hache qui essaya de la décapiter, juste avant que son propriétaire apparaisse devant eux. C'était ni plus ni moins un squelette aux allures de zombie et son crâne défoncé émettait une légère lueur bleue.  
Tobi eut juste le temps de se tourner pour voir la jeune femme détruire le corps d'un coup précis de l'épée et il eut un sourire narquois, se disant que les ennemis choisissaient toujours les proies les plus simples.

Son sourire disparut quand il se rendit compte que le tas d'os aux pieds d'Abby venait de former deux squelettes, plus gros encore que le précédent et que l'un d'eux se dirigeait vers lui.

Ils combattirent ainsi les revenants avec force, les dédoublant à chaque fois qu'ils en faisaient tomber un, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby, par accès de colère, enfonce son sabre dans le crâne luisant d'un de ses attaquants. Et celui ci, au lieu de tomber en pièce, s'évapora dans un nuage de poussière. Une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle répéta le geste, sur tous les squelettes qui l'entourait avait de s'attaquer à ceux de Tobi et il sursauta violemment en voyant la pointe du sabre de sa rivale apparaître entre les yeux de son ennemi jusqu'à presque le toucher lui.  
Le squelette implosa et Tobi regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux avant de se détourner, ne la remerciant pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Ils se dépoussièrent tous les deux et d'un commun accord, reprirent leur marche tandis que Madara était blasé de voir que son fils n'avait pas trouvé lui même la solution pour détruire les squelettes. Mais il avait foi en Abigaïl et s'il la considérait comme sa propre fille, ça n'était pas pour rien.  
Les étudiants avancèrent lentement jusqu'à une bifurcation. D'un côté, le couloir semblait éclairé et de l'autre, les ténèbres s'épaississaient. Tobi n'y voyait rien, même avec ses sharingans activés et il murmura :

- Quel côté ?  
- La lumière n'est pas naturelle.  
- Il y a des fenêtres ..  
- Regarde la avec soin Uchiha, tu comprendras.

Tobi tourna la tête vers elle, profita qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour la regarder elle quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers le couloir et effectivement, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. La lumière ne se diffusait pas en rayons, comme elle l'aurait dût mais elle semblait flotter dans l'air. Les fenêtres n'étaient qu'une illusion afin de tromper l'oeil mais tromper le sharingans n'était pas si simple, même pour un autre Uchiha.

- Va pour le côté sombre.  
- Tu as ta torche ?  
- Bien sûr.

Tobi fouilla dans sa pochette et en sortit une petite lampe torche qu'il alluma. Il la pointa vers le couloir sombre et un rugissement terrifiant s'éleva dans l'air tandis qu'une bête monstrueuse sauta dans leur direction.  
De peur, ils reculèrent tous les deux d'un pas et Tobi lâcha sa torche pour agripper sa faucille, prêt à combattre tandis qu'Abby se demandait ce qu'était cette créature.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ça avait le corps d'un chien très musclé, de la taille d'un taureau mais une gueule énorme, ronde, dont la bouche était couverte de centaines de crocs acérés. Elle avait juste eu le temps de voir deux petits yeux noirs briller à la lueur de la lampe et une queue semblable à celle d'un crocodile, hérissée de pointes qui avait fouetté l'air.  
Madara était fier d'avoir récupéré cet animal, crée par Orochimaru.  
Ils attendirent en position de défense quelques secondes mais la créature ne vint pas. Tobi abaissa prudemment son arme et murmura :

- Tu en penses quoi ?  
- Qu'elle est timide ?

Il pouffa de rire, profitant de n'être qu'avec elle pour montrer sa vraie nature. Il n'avait rien à lui cacher, même s'il la détestait et il grogna :

- Il a réagi à la lumière.  
- C'est une femelle.  
- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?  
- T'as pas vu le nid derrière elle ? Elle protège ses petits.  
- Tu veux dire que y'en a plus ?  
- Et qu'il y a sûrement un mâle plus gros que ça qui se balade à quelque part oui.  
- Putain, mon père est taré.  
- Faut qu'on avance à l'aveugle.  
- Je mets pas mes pieds là dedans.  
- Tu préfères passer dans la lumière ? Comme tu veux, moi, je tente ma chance avec ces monstres.

Abby passa devant lui, éteignit la lampe torche par précaution pour la lui rendre et rengaina son sabre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Elle l'ignora, joignit les mains et les posa près du sol pour envoyer un courant d'air chaud dans le couloir avant de murmurer :

- Treize à gauche, cinq à droite, deux à gauche, un saut et six au milieu ..  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Le chemin pour avancer ..

Elle glissa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les attacher et s'élança lentement, fermant les yeux pour ne pas être déstabiliser par les ténèbres ambiantes. Après quelques pas, elle frissonna en entendant la respiration lente d'une des bêtes, en sentant son souffle caresser son mollet et elle sentit que Tobi la suivait avec précautions, prêt à attaquer.  
Ils traversèrent le couloir très lentement et quand ils en atteignirent l'extrémité, les ténèbres disparurent, comme à la sortie d'un brouillard. Abby récupéra son arme et murmura :

- Ton père s'était pas foutu de nous.

Tobi sourit en acquiesçant et ils prirent quelques secondes de repos pour que leur coeur reprennent un rythme normal.

Au rez de chaussé, les autres élèves étaient retournés dans la salle de classe pour faire connaissance, à part Naruto qui utilisait le mode Senin pour surveiller son amie et intervenir au moindre problème. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle se mettrait en danger pour prouver à Tobi qu'il avait tord mais il connaissait aussi ses limites et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée.  
Abby et Tobi reprirent lentement leur progression, restant toujours sur leur garde mais Tobi murmura :

- Je savais pas que mon père était aussi taré.  
- Ton père a sûrement préparé pire que quelques bestioles et des morts vivants.

Et comme pour prouver sa thèse, Abby se retrouva propulsée au plafond, la gravité ayant changé d'orientation, mais quand elle se mit sur ses pieds, ses cheveux et ses vêtements ne pendaient pas dans le vide mais restaient à leur place. Elle se tourna vers Tobi qui fronçait les sourcils et il fit un saut pour la rejoindre. Le couloir sembla alors tourner sur lui même et Abby dut agripper le mur pour ne pas tomber.  
Tobi soupira longuement et murmura :

- Je crois qu'on est dans un genjutsu.  
- Je l'aurais senti.  
- Moi aussi mais vérifie ton chakra. Le mien est troublé même si je ne l'ai pas senti depuis le début.

Abby soupira mais s'exécuta et détecta une très légère fluctuation dans son système de chakra. Elle fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- Tu as raison. Même le Tsukuyomi de ton père n'est pas aussi imperceptible. ..  
- Comment tu sais ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas et à la place, elle murmura :

- Quelque chose arrive.

Il releva la tête, prêt à tout et sentit une sorte de main invisible s'enfoncer dans son ventre sans qu'il puisse la détecter, même avec ses sharingans. Abby, elle, reçut une coupure à la joue droite, rapidement suivit par la même chose dans le dos et Tobi essaya de combattre ses attaquants mais ceux ci étaient totalement intouchables et même sa technique lui permettant de se dématérialiser ne parvint pas à stopper une attaque. Il joignit alors les mains pour créer une boule de feu mais celle ci n'eut aucun effet et alla s'écraser au fond du couloir.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Abby, dont le dos était ensanglanté, mais il l'ignora et se téléporta au rez de chaussée sans attendre.  
En le voyant faire, Abby hurla de rage, le traitant de lâche et elle essaya de se défendre encore mais c'était peine perdue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ananas** : Rassure toi, je lis les scans (Je ne pourrais pas ne pas le faire tellement c'est prenant, des fois !) Donc, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me spoiles ;) Madara a toujours la classe, non ? Bien sur, c'est un vrai Uchiha :p J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**Angel-ofshadows** : J'espère que la suite te plaira ! J'ai vraiment apprécié écrire cette histoire =)

* * *

C'est Naruto qui réussit à la sortir de là, utilisant la technique spatio temporelle que son père lui avait léguée grâce à un sceau qu'il avait placé sur la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne monte, la prit dans ses bras et la ramena en bas.  
Immédiatement, toutes les blessures qu'elle avait reçues se refermèrent et elle se redressa, l'air un peu étourdi. Elle regarda Naruto un instant avant de hurler :

- Uchiha, espèce de lâche !

Tobi sourit en apparaissant par la porte du dortoir et murmura :

- Alors, Abby, tu te fais démonter ?  
- Tu as fuis, connard !  
- Et tu as dû être sauvée par ton abruti d'ami. Pitoyable !  
- Je te revaudrais ça, je te le jure !  
- Cause toujours. Sinon, nos affaires sont arrivées.

Abby soupira et alla dans le dortoir en le bousculant. Elle s'attendait à tout. Mais pas à devoir dormir avec les cinq autres.  
Six lits étaient installés dans une longue pièce, chacun accompagnés d'une table de chevet avec une petite lampe, et une malle contenant les affaires de chaque personne. Et il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain. Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son front et murmura :

- C'est une blague ..

Tobi gloussa dans son dos et murmura, assez bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende :

- Et devine quoi .. Je suis placé à côté de toi.  
- Non !

Elle chercha un moment son lit, soulevant le haut des malles pour en voir le contenu et effectivement, elle était au bout de la chambre avec Tobi pour seul voisin. Sans attendre, elle changea sa table de chevet de place et bougea son lit au fond de la pièce pour s'en éloigner le plus possible.  
Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit en soufflant et Tayuya demanda :

- Alors, y'avait quoi en haut ?

Tobi et Abby échangèrent un regard mais se détournèrent rapidement. Autant laisser la surprise, non ? Ils le découvriraient bien assez rapidement et de toutes façons, Madara avait prévenu sur le fait que la configuration du labyrinthe changerait.

La soirée se déroula sans accroc ou du moins, dans un silence plutôt lourd. Les élèves essayaient de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient de supérieur aux autres. Du moins, Abby et Naruto se le demandaient. L'arrogance des autres était trop développée pour qu'ils se posent la moindre question et pour eux, il était tout à fait naturel qu'ils soient ici.  
À l'heure du couché, Abby, après une bonne douche, s'allongea sur son lit avec un livre sur les techniques de vent et croisa le regard de Tobi qui était tourné vers elle et la regardait, d'un air fatigué. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir et il en profitait pour abaisser ses barrières. Il n'avait rien à lui cacher, de toutes façons, étant donné qu'elle avait pu explorer la moindre facette de sa personnalité.  
Tobi esquissa un sourire arrogant et il n'en fallut pas plus à Abby pour qu'elle éteigne la lampe de chevet et se tourne en se blottissant sous sa couverture.  
Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'endormir avec ce visage en tête, même si elle savait que ça allait arriver. Presque.

À son réveil, Abby fut surprise de sentir la douce odeur de « Pain chocolat », sa douceur du matin et se redressa lentement pour voir que son petit déjeuné habituel était disposé sur sa table de chevet. En relevant les yeux, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers son voisin qui dormait toujours et sans bruit, elle dévora son petit déjeuner avant de passer par la salle de bain pour se préparer et rejoindre les lève-tôt dans leur salle de classe.  
Les autres ne semblaient pas plus motivés que ça à travailler, surtout quand ils virent le directeur arriver, l'air aussi fatigué que s'il revenait du champ de bataille, mais il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à examiner les enregistrements des casses-cous qui avaient voulu tester la maison. Il regarda ses élèves sans un mot avant de grogner :

- Abby, vas dire à Tobi qu'il se dépêche.

Elle acquiesça, même si elle n'était pas du tout contente de la corvée et retourna au dortoir mais le lit de Tobi était vide. Elle alla alors toquer à la porte de la salle de bain et dit :

- Tobi, ton père attend.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Tobi aussi fatigué que son père mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et elle connaissait ce sourire en particulier alors elle se détourna, l'air dégouté de ce qu'il avait pu faire dans la salle de bain et rejoignit la salle de cours, ignorant le jeune homme sur ses talons.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Madara annonça :

- Ah, et vous deux, vous serez ensemble.

Abby et Tobi échangèrent un regard, puis la jeune femme tourna les yeux vers Naruto qui avait un air désolé peint sur le visage. Il connaissait assez son amie pour savoir que cette association ne serait en aucun cas une bonne idée.  
Quand il remarqua qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, Madara leur lança un regard écarlate et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller s'installer sur les canapés, l'un à côté de l'autre mais gardant une certaine distance.  
Tous deux ruminaient. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Madara les mette ensemble ? Ils se détestaient ! Et ils ne pourraient jamais faire une bonne équipe ! Elle aurait préféré être avec Naruto, ou n'importe quel autre, à la limite mais Tobi .. Oh, bien sûr, sur le papier, ils allaient bien ensemble. Il était combattant au corps à corps, spécialiste du taijutsu, des techniques de feu et du genjutsu tandis qu'elle préférait rester à distance, malgré son entrainement au sabre. De plus, leur affinité naturelle de chakra étaient compatibles.  
Mais ils n'étaient, mais alors, pas du tout fait pour combattre ensemble. Et ils n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à s'entretuer s'il le fallait.

Mais Madara les observait depuis assez de temps qu'il fallait pour les connaître, tous les deux. Son fils était simplement ennuyé de toujours être dans son ombre, quant à Abby .. Disons qu'elle avait eu ses propres soucis et que ceux ci l'avaient rendue tellement plus forte.  
Après qu'ils aient un peu discuté de la façon de se dérouler des cours qu'ils allaient avoir, Madara reprit la parole :

- Bien, nous allons commencer l'entrainement. J'aimerais que chacun d'entre nous crée une technique originale avant vendredi.

Les élèves se regardèrent, perplexes.  
Créer une technique était quelque chose de complexe, et d'explosif, en général. Et moins d'une semaine pour le faire n'était pas un défi mais une mission impossible.

- Et vous aller devoir travailler en duo pour le faire. J'ai stoppé le fonctionnement de la maison pour la fin de la semaine, et trois terrains d'entrainement sont disponibles à l'étage. Utilisez les avec soin. Bonne journée.

Là dessus, il se leva et sortit de la maison comme si de rien était.  
Les élèves restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Naruto, toujours plein de bonne volonté, se lève en tapant des mains et dise qu'ils feraient mieux de s'y mettre. Il avait été mis en duo avec l'autre blond du groupe, Deidara et celui ci affichait un air blasé depuis la nouvelle. Il avait espéré être mis avec Tayuya.  
Tobi et Abby s'installèrent sur le terrain au troisième étage et ils se jaugèrent un moment avant que le jeune homme murmure :

- J'ai pensé à toi ce matin, sous la douche ..  
- Tais toi.

Il sourit devant la gêne de la jeune femme, s'éloigna et s'allongea pour mieux réfléchir à la technique qu'il allait pouvoir créer.  
Abigail, de son côté, se demandait combien de temps elle allait devoir le supporter. Et aussi, ce qu'elle allait pouvoir créer comme technique originale.

Elle maitrisait assez bien le vent, bien assez pour réussir à se défendre quand il le fallait mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ou peut etre, une technique totalement défensive ? Quelque chose qui lui sauverait les miches quand elle serait en danger ? Comme la veille, contre les ennemis invisibles.  
Oui, définitivement, elle devait trouver quelque chose dans ce style.  
Tobi, quant à lui, pensait à améliorer sa technique de déplacement instantané pour la rendre plus efficace et qu'elle consomme moins de chakra.

La fin de la semaine passa rapidement. Les élèves n'avaient que cette technique à créer, et Madara n'était même pas revenu pour les guider. C'est à ce moment là que les élèves comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir prendre sur eux pour leur dernière année d'étude, et surtout être exceptionnels.  
Madara les surveillait, bien entendu, mais il était très déçu par le duo en lequel il avait le plus d'espoirs. Son fils était irascible et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ces deux là ne s'entendraient pas avant un bon moment. Le but principal de l'exercice était pour eux de travailler en duo, et tandis que les autres avaient réussi avec brio, ces deux là avaient passé des heures à s'ignorer et à travailler dans leur coin.

C'est ainsi que ce vendredi matin, alors que la directeur se rendait dans leur manoir pour les évaluer, il se demandait vaguement ce qu'il allait pouvoir leur dire.  
Les élèves attendaient avec patience dans le salon, fatigués par leur entrainement mais pour la plupart satisfaits. À part Abby, qui ne semblait pas contente d'elle. Elle avait travaillé sa technique, bien entendu, mais celle ci était encore trop instable, voire dangereuse.  
Quand Madara entra dans la salle de classe, les élèves s'inclinèrent devant lui et il prit la parole :

- Vous allez me montrer, chacun votre tour, ce que vous avez fait. Deidara, tu commences.

Celui ci jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres avant de montrer sa Bombe à fragmentation dont les détonateurs étaient si fins qu'il était impossible de les voir à l'oeil nu. Madara le félicita avant de passer aux autres.  
La technique de Tobi impressionna tout le monde. Avant, il lui fallait une petite temporisation avant de pouvoir se déplacer, que maintenant, en une micro seconde, il pouvait se retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce et ses déplacements étaient imprévisibles. La technique de déplacement ultime selon Madara et même s'il ne dit rien à ce propos, tous les élèves pouvaient voir à quel point il était fier de son fils.  
Quand ce fut le tour d'Abby, celle si tenta de montrer son bouclier mais il ne resta pas en place plus de quelques secondes et en voyant l'air déçu dans le regard du directeur, elle baissa la tête, humiliée de ne pas avoir réussi à faire mieux que ça. Et en plus de cet déception, les autres, à part Naruto, la regardaient de haut, comme si elle était le vilain petit canard de la maisonnée.  
Mais Madara ne fit pas durer le silence plus longtemps et annonça :

- Ce devoir n'avait pas pour but de tester votre imagination ni même de créer de nouvelles techniques mais je voulais observer votre esprit d'équipe. Naruto et Deidara, vous avez été bons, malgré vos débuts difficiles. Tayuya, Neji, il y a encore du travail. Par contre, je suis extrêmement déçu par vous, Tobi et Abby. Vous n'avez, à aucun moment, seulement discuté de ce que vous pourriez faire et si vous ne voulez pas être mis à la porte de cette section, vous allez devoir vous forcer. Abby, si tu avais demandé de l'aide à Tobi, ta technique serait efficace et redoutable. Et toi, Tobi, tu as ignoré ta coéquipière et ceux qui font ça sont des moins que rien. Vous serez tous les deux en retenue pour le week end et devrez le passer aux étages de la maison.  
- Quoi ? Mais …  
- Tobi, tu es aussi coupable.

Tobi détourna la tête, visiblement blessé de devoir passer ce temps enfermé alors qu'il aurait aimé aller voir ses amis tandis qu'Abby se demandait comment allait se passer cette punition. Tobi allait-il l'ignorer ? Ou allaient-ils devoir vraiment travailler ensemble ? En tous cas, elle n'était pas pressée de retourner à l'étage, son expérience de la dernière fois lui avait suffit.  
Le directeur donna ensuite la permission aux quatre autres de sortir de la maison mais de revenir lundi matin à la première heure avant de se tourner vers les deux élèves restant et dire :

- Des armes sont disponibles au deuxième étage. Il y a une pièce sécurisée avec de la nourriture et tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin mais vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser plus de dix heures. Et il ne vous sera pas possible d'en sortir avant lundi.

Il regarda les jeunes gens se lever lentement avant d'ajouter :

- J'ai placé beaucoup d'espoir en vous deux et vous êtes mes meilleurs éléments ici. Et j'attends à ce que vous fassiez mieux que les autres. Ne me faites pas regretter mon choix.

Sans un mot de plus, le directeur se leva, un regard sombre tourné vers eux et les laissa seuls pour vérifier que les autres allaient bien sortir de la maison. Ils entendirent ensuite un cliquetis, indiquant que le manoir avait été verrouillé et Tobi releva les yeux vers Abby avant de murmurer :

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas aussi mauvaise, mon père ne …  
- Commence pas, Uchiha. Ton père a raison et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On est censé être une équipe.  
- Comme si toi et moi, on pouvait faire quelque chose ensemble ! Ça sera toujours voué à l'échec et …

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard voilé d'Abigaïl et au moment où il levait la main vers elle, touché de la voir aussi vulnérable d'un coup, elle le repoussa en lui envoyant un regard haineux. Le genre de regard qu'il ne pensait jamais voir chez elle. C'était comme si toute la gentillesse et la retenue dont elle pouvait faire preuve s'était évaporé en une fraction de seconde et toute la haine du monde lui était tombé dessus.  
Gêné d'être touché par un regard de ce genre, Tobi se détourna et elle grommela :

- On devrait monter, ton père va nous tuer si on tarde de trop.  
- Tu as raison.

La jeune femme alla récupérer son sabre près de son lit, sa pochette d'accessoires et un gilet qui devrait pouvoir lui tenir chaud au cas où avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Tobi l'y rejoignit et après avoir échangé un regard, ils s'engagèrent vers l'étage.  
Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient espéré, la configuration en face d'eux avait changé. À la place d'un unique couloir, il y en avait trois, tous plongés dans l'obscurité et même les sharingans de Tobi ne pouvaient percer les ténèbres. Ils dégainèrent tous les deux leurs armes et le jeune homme murmura :

- Quelle direction ?  
- Il faut qu'on trouve la salle d'armes, mais je suis pas sûre qu'on tombera de suite dessus.  
- Et pour l'instant ?  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Tu peux pas faire ton truc comme la dernière fois pour voir ce qu'il y a dans les couloirs ?  
- Ça ne fait que me montrer les obstacles, ça m'indique pas la direction.  
- Au moins, on saura si y'a les monstres de la dernière fois.

Abby soupira en secouant la tête en entendant la peur dans la voix de son coéquipier, s'agenouilla et posa les mains au sol pour activer sa technique en murmurant :

- Tu pourrais utiliser ton déplacement instantané pour aller au bout du couloir.  
- J'ai déjà essayé, tu crois quoi ? Mais c'est bloqué, je peux même pas redescendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- Les trois couloirs sont vides.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Il n'y a rien au sol en tous cas.

Elle se redressa en le regardant, lui demandant implicitement de prendre une décision et il scruta chaque couloir à tour de rôle avant d'indiquer celui de droite en disant :

- On doit se jeter à l'eau ..  
- Après toi.

Il grimaça en tirant un peu la langue avant d'avancer doucement vers le couloir de gauche, faucille à la main, près à riposter au cas où mais le couloir était totalement vide et ils le traversèrent sans problème.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Abby sourit en voyant l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, où ils allaient pouvoir récupérer des armes mais au moment où elle allait poser le pied sur la première marche, Tobi l'arrêta d'un bras sur la poitrine, pupilles écarlates et les yeux écarquillés. Il voyait des masses de chakra se déplacer lentement dans les escaliers, comme s'ils attendaient que quelqu'un daigne s'approcher.  
Le jeune homme se rendit ensuite compte qu'il avait une main posée à plat sur le sein droit d'Abby, qui avait les joues totalement rouges et était paralysée par le geste. Il se racla la gorge en la lâchant, s'excusa à demi voix et sortit un kunai de sa pochette afin de l'envoyer au milieu des marches.  
En une fraction de seconde, celui ci fut réduit à l'état de poussière, sous le regard surpris des étudiants et Abby murmura :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Du chakra .. Ou ça y ressemble.  
- Et tu crois que si on avance …  
- On va se faire bouffer oui.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demi tour ?  
- Il vaut mieux oui.

Ils reculèrent d'un pas et se tournèrent mais là où devait se trouver le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, il n'y avait plus qu'un mur en plâtre aux allures sinistres. Tobi y donna un coup agacé, maudissant le nom de son père tandis que celui ci les surveillait via ses caméras de surveillance et s'amusait de les voir avancer.  
Pour lui, c'était clair même s'ils n'en étaient encore pas conscients. Ils étaient le duo parfait et leurs quelques pas dans le labyrinthe ne faisait que le confirmer.

Après un soupire, Tobi regarda à nouveau les marches, les masses informes se déplaçant toujours légèrement et Abby murmura :

- Tu pourrais tester une boule de feu, voir si ça les affecte.  
- Je vais essayer mais je risque de détruire l'escalier.  
- J'ai du câble, on pourra toujours faire une corde.

Il acquiesça lentement avant de retourner au pied de la première marche. Là, il enchaina rapidement les symboles avant de souffler une boule de feu d'une taille assez conséquente pour balayer la totalité de l'escalier et vit avec enthousiasme les masses de chakra disparaître. En même temps que l'escalier, malheureusement mais ca leur permit de découvrir un nouveau couloir aux allures glauques.  
Après un regard, ils échangèrent un signe de tête et décidèrent de s'y engager lentement mais ils se figèrent totalement en entendant une sorte de ronflement. L'endroit n'étant pas aussi obscur que le reste de la maison, ils purent regarder autour et virent, avec effarement, que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une moquette en mauvais état était le dos d'une bête gigantesque qui dormait à l'étage inférieur. Et un soupir de celle ci leur confirma qu'ils se tenaient bien sur son échine.

La terreur sembla s'emparer d'Abby, qui avait la certitude que c'était le même genre de bestioles qu'ils avaient pu voir lors de leur première escapade dans cette partie de la maison, à tord mais Tobi lui attrapa doucement la main et mima, sur ses lèvres, en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Tout ira bien.

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme trembla un court instant et elle essaya de détourner les yeux mais une pression réconfortante au niveau de la main l'aida à reprendre son souffle et à avancer lentement, de pas léger jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent la terre ferme.  
Là, Tobi lui caressa la main pour l'aider à faire passer sa peur, concerné de la voir tétanisée de cette manière alors qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir peur de quelque chose et lui murmura de boire un coup, que ça lui ferait du bien. Elle s'exécuta lentement, la main tremblante et attendit d'avoir retrouvé un souffle normal avant de lâcher la main de son coéquipier avec un froncement de sourcils.  
Elle refusait de le voir prendre pitié d'elle.

La pièce devant eux semblait sans danger. C'était comme une salle de bal, qui n'attendait que ses invités et une unique porte se dressait en face d'eux. Un piano était installé sur la droite et jouait une mélodie enivrante et douce à l'oreille. Une invitation à la danse.  
Madara était particulièrement fier de cette pièce et se demandait s'ils allaient trouver la façon de la passer mais il avait confiance en ses élèves et le fait que son fils en fasse partie le rendait fier.  
Après avoir scanné l'endroit de ses sharingans, Tobi murmura :

- Il n'y a absolument rien.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la mélodie du piano changea, pour quelque chose de moins mélodieux, plus rythmé.

- Tu crois qu'on peut avancer ?  
- Je pense oui.

Tobi fit un pas en avant mais une douleur importante s'empara de son mollet. Comme une crampe mais en pire et il serra les dents comme il peut pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Abby l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire reculer et la mélodie reprit comme au début.  
Tobi se laissa tomber sur les fesses pour agripper sa cheville qui semblait en feu et la jeune femme s'agenouilla afin de lui relever le pantalon afin de voir s'il était blessé. Sakura lui avait appris le soin de base et elle pouvait apaiser la douleur en cas de blessure mais ses capacités médicales s'arrêtaient là. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour en faire profiter son coéquipier qui la regarda d'un air surpris malgré la douleur qui le transcendait toujours. Et le traitement ne fonctionnait absolument pas alors il l'interrompit avant de la regarder dans les yeux et lui faire signe d'écouter en lui montrant le piano.  
Abby fixa son regard sur l'instrument de musique, qui jouait toujours seul avant d'interroger Tobi du regard sans comprendre. Celui ci lui fit de nouveau signe d'écouter avant d'émettre un son léger et elle remarqua le changement de mélodie. Elle comprit alors que celle ci avait quelque chose à voir avec le fonctionnement de la salle et Madara, dans son bureau, pencha doucement la tête sur le côté en se demandant s'il ne les avait pas sous-estimés.

Tobi se rhabilla avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, ignorant l'élancement provenant de sa jambe et il attendit que la mélodie revienne à sa base avant de poser sa jambe déjà endommagée sur le sol mais ça ne fit rien et il ressentit la même douleur qu'auparavant. Cette fois encore, Abby le fit reculer et soupira. Comment étaient-ils censés passer s'ils devaient y laisser leurs jambes ?  
Elle se laissa glisser le dos contre le mur et Tobi l'imita rapidement, pour soulager sa jambe un moment, scrutant le sol de la pièce mais il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour le savoir. Seul l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était sécurisé et même marcher sur les murs ou le plafond leur couterait leurs membres, et c'était hors de questions s'ils voulaient survivre le week end dans cet endroit. Et qu'il ait une jambe estropiée était déjà stupide et handicapant. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Abby, malgré la rancoeur qu'il avait contre elle.

La panique qu'elle avait ressentie lors du passage sur le dos velu, dans le couloir précédent l'avait inquiété. Abigaïl n'était pas du genre à avoir peur. Il avait pensé que la surprise l'avait tétanisée mais ça n'était pas ça. C'était plus profond, quelque chose de récurrent et pourtant, il l'avait souvent vue en train de jouer avec le chien ninja de Kiba. Et elle n'avait pas eu peur des bêtes étranges rencontrées lors de leur première escapade ici ou du moins, pas de cette manière.  
Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit terrorisée à ce point ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo** : Si tu as peur du spoil et que tu ne suis pas les scans, alors tu devrais éviter de lire cette fic :( Il n'y a pas de spoil à proprement parler mais certains indices qui pourraient conduire au spoil.

**Ananas** : J'avais fait le rapprochement oui ;) J'adore Madara dans les scans, il est assez proche que ce que j'avais imaginé de lui. J'ai lu que pas mal de personnes le trouvait arrogant mais pour moi, il a toutes les raisons de l'être :p Pour les étages de la maison, j'avoue avoir passé pas mal de temps sur certaines pièces parce que je voulais que ce soit assez original et plutôt plausible en même temps. Quant à la raison de la terreur d'Abby, ça ne tardera pas ;)

* * *

Abby, quant à elle, cherchait désespérément un moyen de traverser la pièce. Sa proximité avec Tobi était dérangeante et elle aurait aimé s'éloigner mais jusqu'où allait leur zone de sécurité ? Pire, bien qu'elle l'avait haït de les avoir entrainés dans cette situation, elle savait que faire équipe avait lui était la seule façon pour elle de s'en sortir et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi, ou presque, pour y arriver.  
Elle avait pensé à tendre un câble d'acier au travers de la pièce, jusqu'à la porte mais une fois encore, c'était trop simple. Non, ça devait avoir quelque chose en rapport avec le piano. Celui ci jouait inlassablement sa mélodie et elle devenait de plus en plus fatigante pour les coéquipiers qui voulaient seulement sortir de cette panade.  
Au bout d'une bonne heure, alors qu'Abby commençait à avoir très faim, Tobi se pencha à son oreille et prononça ces quelques mots :

- Abby, danse avec moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait entendus, elle n'en avait pas gardé un bon souvenir et elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire sur le moment. Danser ? Là ? Au milieu d'une .. salle de bal ..  
Elle le dévisagea, surprise qu'il ait sûrement compris le fonctionnement de la pièce mais il lui fit signe de se taire avant de se lever, lui tendre la main pour qu'elle le suive. Gênée, elle lui fit face et il lui montra ses sharingans de l'index avant de l'inciter à avancer.  
Hésitante, elle patienta un moment, ne voulant pas risquer une blessure et quand elle posa enfin un pied devant elle, sur le son d'une note de piano et les yeux fermés, rien ne se passa. Tobi lui tenait la main légèrement mais observait avec attention le moindre mouvement qu'elle pouvait effectuer.

Sans faire attention, elle le regarda dans les yeux et il acquiesça doucement en lui faisant signe de continuer en écoutant bien la musique mais vu le temps qu'elle avait pu l'écouter, elle en connaissait chaque variation par coeur et ils avancèrent comme ça, pas par pas, Tobi s'assurant de poser les pieds au sol en même temps qu'elle jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Et étrangement, leur ballet ressemblait à une danse hésitante de néophytes.

Quand ils atteignirent le centre de la pièce, la musique changea pour quelque chose de plus imprévisible et pas du tout répétitif. Et ils durent faire extrêmement attention aux moments auxquels ils pouvaient poser les pieds au sol, jusqu'à enfin atteindre la porte et sortir de cette pièce pour le moins spéciale.  
Là, Abby se tourna vers son coéquipier qui répondit à sa question muette :

- Mon père adore s'entrainer sur de la musique classique, il dit que ça donne du rythme aux combats.  
- Oh …

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui avant de regarder autour d'eux et souffler en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent. Tobi, discrètement, prit appui sur sa jambe valide et demanda :

- Tu veux faire une pause pour reprendre un peu de force ?  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, on ne s'est même pas battus encore.

Tobi serra les dents, mais but quand même une gorgée d'eau.  
Madara, qui n'avait cessé de les observer, soupira en voyant que son fils ne comprenait toujours pas totalement le principe de l'esprit d'équipe et se demandait jusqu'où il les mettrait en danger avant de se débarrasser de cet égo sur-dimensionné.  
Abigaïl scruta son coéquipier un instant avant de demander :

- T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.  
- Ça va.

Tobi se redressa, ignorant la douleur et avança au hasard dans le couloir de gauche, déclenchant ainsi un piège et Abby dut le tirer en arrière pour ne pas qu'il se prenne un kunai sur le côté. Il lui lança un regard noir en se défaisant de sa prise et grogna :

- Ne me touche pas !  
- Roh, ravale un peu ta fierté Uchiha !  
- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Je ..  
- On est censé être une équipe ! Si je suis pas là pour veiller sur toi, personne ne le fera !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un poids et tu l'as toujours été ! Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien !  
- Je t'emmerde Tobi !

Elle tenta de le gifler mais il para son coup avec habilité alors elle lui lança son regard le plus haineux avant de se diriger vers le couloir de droite et avancer, son sabre en protection.  
Derrière ses écrans, Madara passait une main fatiguée sur son visage, sachant pertinemment que ça ne fonctionnerait pas aussi rapidement.  
Les deux élèves continuèrent à avancer de leur côté pendant des heures sans trouver ni la cache d'armes, ni leur zone de sécurité. Chacun d'eux avait déclenché des pièges, avaient dû passer quelques temps à réfléchir sur le fonctionnement des salles dans lesquelles ils étaient arrivés et tous deux étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. S'ils avaient avaient été ensemble, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide. Pire, malgré les combats, les énigmes, ils s'ennuyaient et ils savaient qu'une présence même hostile leur aurait fait du bien.

Madara, qui n'avait cessé de les observer par curiosité se redressa sur son fauteuil en voyant Tobi arriver à un cul de sac. Il avait visité toutes les pièces autour et n'avait rien trouvé mais Abby se trouvait à présent à l'opposé total de lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? En plus de sa jambe endommagée, il avait reçu une blessure assez importante à la tête, et même si le sang avait coagulé, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une infection, et il savait pertinemment qu'Abby avait une petite trousse de secours sur elle. Sakura la lui avait offerte le jour de la promotion des jonins et la jeune femme ne s'en séparait jamais. S'il le lui demandait, elle pourrait désinfecter sa blessure, la couvrir ou même juste l'anesthésier un peu.

De son côté, Abby commençait à être très fatiguée. L'endurance n'était pas son fort et elle avait croisé plusieurs ennemis coriaces, dont les squelettes zombies qui n'avaient pas voulu mourir facilement, cette fois ci. Il lui restait peu de chakra, ses réserves n'étant pas aussi importantes que celles de Tobi et la faim n'arrangeait pas son état. Par contre, elle, n'avait pas été blessée.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'arrêta, le souffle court, se laissa glisser le long d'un mur pour essayer de retrouver un peu de force mais Madara le savait. Qu'elle s'arrête ici était une très mauvaise idée. Des bêtes rodaient, prêtes à la vider de ses forces à la moindre occasion et se montrer aussi faible était presque stupide. Mais il connaissait l'élève, ses capacités et ses limites et tout ça était seulement très mal tombé, alors que le bunker était tout proche. Et il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas intervenir, et l'encourageait, mentalement, à se reprendre.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, sur ses écrans, c'était que Tobi venait de faire demi tour et qu'il retraçait son chemin à toute allure pour rejoindre sa coéquipière. Peut être était-ce une nécessité ou juste par pur instinct mais il devait la retrouver. Et si lui n'avait pas trouvé le bon chemin, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'en était sûrement pas loin. Oh, il était stupide de s'être engueulé avec elle !  
Les pièges étant, pour la plupart, désactivés, Tobi put avancer rapidement mais en voyant Abby allongée sur le sol, son coeur manqua un battement. Était-elle .. ? Était-il arrivé trop tard ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle en courant, souleva son corps inanimé, le secoua.  
Ses sharingans s'activèrent sous l'émotion, mais ils n'étaient pas habituels. Ils ne possédaient pas les trois virgules mais formaient une spirale, semblable au masque que Madara avait pu porter lors de mission avec les ANBU, une unité d'attaque d'élite. Et Madara dût y regarder à deux fois avant de se rendre compte que oui, son fils avait développé les Mangekyo sharingans mais que ça n'était pas la première fois. Ils étaient dans leur forme finale, il n'y avait pas eu d'évolution ou de forme primaire. Et pire, ils s'étaient activés à la vue d'Abby proche de la mort.

Puis, le directeur se posa plusieurs questions. Tobi s'était-il rendu compte de ce changement ? De la raison de cet événement ? Que ressentait-il pour sa coéquipière sous une couche aussi importante de haine et de rancoeurs ? Pire, si cette fois là n'était pas la première alors .. Quand avait-il développé ces pupilles ? À la fin de week end, Madara savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son fils et .. peut être que l'opération serait possible, s'il le souhaitait. Si sa mère était d'accord.

Les battements du coeur de Tobi résonnaient doucement entre ses tempes tandis qu'il fixait toujours le corps inanimé de la jeune femme et il murmura :

- Abby, non …

Il la gifla avant de placer deux doigts sur sa jugulaire mais il n'eut pas besoin de sentir son pouls vu qu'elle se mit à convulser violemment.

Dans son esprit, Abby était dans le noir. Ou plutôt, dans une pièce noire mais son cerveau recevait sans cesse les pires images qu'elle pouvait voir. Sa plus grand peur, révélée aussi directement et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et ça recommençait, encore et encore sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Elle se mit même à crier et Tobi comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Qu'elle était attaquée, d'une façon et d'une autre et qu'il devait l'aider à repousser son ennemi.

- Abby, ton bouclier …  
- N-non …

La voix de sa coéquipière était tellement faible qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle partait, loin de lui.

- Abby, fais un effort. Ton bouclier te protégera, utilise le !  
- Tellement .. mal ..  
- ABBY ! MAINTENANT !

Les yeux inégaux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se redressa en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et un bouclier, semblable à une bulle de savon, les entourèrent.  
Tobi le regarda avec fascination. Leur protection était parfaitement ronde, et ressemblait étrangement à des rafales de vent. Avec ses sharingans activés, il pouvait voir les restes du chakra de la jeune femme tourner autour d'eux, formant ainsi une protection.  
Il remit les pieds sur terre en se rendant compte que la jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes en murmurant les mêmes mots, inlassablement :

- Pas lui … Pas lui … Pas lui …

En voyant que le chakra de sa coéquipière commençait à se dissiper, Tobi joignit les mains, fit plusieurs symboles et lança une boule de feu afin d'éloigner tout ce qui pourrait les attaquer. Son attaque de feu, alimentée par le chakra de type vent de la jeune femme embrasa toute la pièce d'une puissance impressionnante avant de s'estomper et il vit des cendres tomber lentement au sol, appartenant sûrement à leurs ennemis.  
Là, il posa doucement une main sur le front d'Abby, qui tremblait et transpirait à grosses goutes avant de murmurer :

- Abby, tu as utilisé trop de chakra .. Je vais te porter, accroche toi.

Inconsciemment, elle glissa les bras autour du cou du jeune homme en fermant les yeux et Madara, impressionné par ce qu'il venait de voir, décida de les aider un peu en rapprochant la salle de repos de leur position pour que Tobi la trouve plus rapidement.  
Peu de shinobis étaient capables de créer un bouclier de ce type et encore moins auraient pu y tirer avantage de cette façon. Il avait vu là une équipe parfaite et il avait presque hâte de les envoyer sur le terrain. Ils mettraient fin à la guerre, ensemble.

Tobi avança de pas chancelant vers le couloir le plus proche. Sa jambe endommagée ne supportait pas vraiment le poids supplémentaire qu'il lui imposait mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix et ne pouvait plus cacher sa boiterie. Il avança, encore et encore jusqu'à voir une porte blindée. Le coeur lourd, il l'ouvrit rapidement et un sourire pour le moins naturel se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

- Abby, on y est .. Regarde …

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit à son tour en voyant le bunker chaleureux qui leur avait été préparé. Il y avait un grand futon, très épais avec de bonnes couvertures, une petite cuisine fonctionnelle avec un frigo qui était sûrement plein, même une trousse de secours complète. Une horloge digitale était placée en face de la porte et le compte à rebours venait de débuter. Mais ils allaient pouvoir s'y reposer, dormir même !

Tobi fit claquer la porte derrière eux avant d'aller déposer Abby sur le futon en lui disant qu'il allait préparer quelque chose à manger et pendant le temps qu'il s'occupait de la cuisine, elle lutta contre le sommeil, sachant qu'elle devait absolument reprendre des forces avant de sombrer.  
Ils mangèrent en silence, heureux d'avoir tant de répit et une fois les assiettes vides, Abby se racla la gorge, gênée et murmura :

- Merci d'être venu me chercher.  
- Fallait bien que je te sauve la peau … Mon père m'aurait tué si je t'avais laissé crever.  
- Arrête tes conneries et donne moi la trousse de secours. Tu t'es bien amoché.  
- Je ne suis pas à une cicatrice près.

Il tira la pharmacie vers eux et elle l'ouvrit de gestes précautionneux, en sortit du désinfectant avant des compresses de gaze qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie de Tobi sans trop de douceur mais il se contenta de grogner. Sa technique médicale n'étant pas assez développée, elle dut le recoudre à l'ancienne et pour cela, elle fut obligée de raser, au kunai, les cheveux autour de la plaie et Tobi n'avait pas du tout aimé ça.  
Elle plaça ensuite un pansement sur son travail, qu'elle fixa d'un bandage et lui annonça qu'elle avait terminé, qu'il ne devait pas y toucher et lui fit prendre des cachets pour calmer la douleur.

Un blanc s'installa ensuite entre eux et après avoir échangé des regards gênés, ils s'installèrent d'un côté et de l'autre du futon, se tournant le dos et tandis qu'Abby, exténuée, s'endormit de suite, Tobi soupira longuement avant de se dire qu'il allait vraiment devoir faire un effort.

Son père avait raison. Ils pouvaient être une bonne équipe même si ça lui en coutait de l'avouer et Abby n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Son bouclier en était la preuve. Et s'ils s'entrainaient, s'ils trouvaient un terrain d'entente, juste pour les combats, alors ils pourraient s'en sortir et peut être, comme le jeune homme l'avait toujours rêvé, peut être deviendrait-il une légende. Même s'il devait partager le titre avec elle.  
Il s'endormit à son tour, rêvant de combats et de victoire même s'il savait parfaitement que la guerre était proche d'être perdue. Ils n'avaient plus assez de shinobis ou pas assez talentueux. Et le pays risquait de se faire totalement envahir sous peu.

Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux à peu près au même moment, quand une sorte d'alarme résonna dans la pièce. L'horloge leur indiquait qu'il leur restait trois heures de sécurité mais ils prirent quand même quelques minutes pour émerger. Abby parce qu'elle avait tellement bien dormi et Tobi parce que la douleur à sa jambe ne s'était pas atténuée.  
Mais sans un mot, ils se levèrent tous les deux, Abby alla préparer quelque chose de bien énergétique pour leur donner des forces et Tobi essaya de se lever mais fut paralysé par la douleur. En l'entendant gémir, Abby se précipita vers lui et demanda :

- Tobi, qu'est ce que …

Elle le vit agripper sa jambe, les sourcils froncés et sans attendre, elle lui remonta le pantalon au dessus du genou pour voir que le mollet de Tobi présentait un sceau aux allures macabres, qui semblait enrayer tout son muscle.  
Sans attendre, elle fit plusieurs symboles des mains, en posa une sur la peau de son coéquipier qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sceau reculer puis s'effacer.

- Abby, où as-tu ..  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais encore mal ? Ca vient de la salle de bal, c'est ça ? T'es si stupide que ça … ?  
- Ca ne faisait pas si mal !  
- Ca n'est pas une question de mal ! Il t'aurait arraché la jambe au bout de vingt-quatre heures ! C'est ce que tu voulais !?  
- Ne sois pas stupide, je …  
- Ne me sors pas tes excuses à la con, t'es juste bourré d'égo et t'es incapable d'être réaliste …  
- Tu aurais pu le voir plus tôt ...  
- Oh, ne me le reproches pas ! Je ne suis pas la cause de tous tes problèmes, merde !

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner et il soupira en se maudissant de lui faire du mal. Il la haïssait peut être mais cette fois, elle avait raison et il aurait dû lui dire.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles les jeunes adultes restèrent totalement silencieux, et Tobi finit par murmurer :

- J'aurais dû te le dire, je le sais. Je suis .. désolé.

Elle baissa la tête en reprenant la cuisine et il patienta un instant avant de demander :

- Où est ce que tu as appris à annuler ce genre de sceau .. ?  
- Naruto est un Uzumaki. Il m'a montré.  
- Naruto sait faire ça ?  
- Il est sûrement plus puissant que toi mais personne ne le sait parce que tout le monde le prend pour un raté.  
- Plus puissant que … ?  
- Tu n'as pas idée Tobi. Je l'ai vu évoluer, s'entrainer. Il est le digne fils de son père.  
- Mais …  
- Pendant notre année d'apprentissage, après l'examen jonin, il était avec le vieux Jirayia. Mais personne ne l'a jamais crut.  
- Et toi ? Mon père m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas allée à la guerre, finalement mais j'ai jamais sut avec qui tu étais allée …

Abby soupira longuement avant de murmurer :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu veux manger ?

Tobi acquiesça doucement en se levant, se demandant pourquoi elle gardait cette année aussi secrète et ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme demande :

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as développé les mangekyo sharingans ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tes Mangekyo … Je les ai vus hier, je crois et …  
- Je ne les ai pas.  
- Je te jure que si, Tobi.

Il la regarda un instant, surpris par ses déclarations avant de murmurer :

- J-je ne … me suis pas rendu compte que je les avais …  
- Alors comment est ce que tu les as développés ?  
- J'en sais rien, je .. Je demanderais à mon père.

Elle acquiesça, lentement et il reprit son repas, choqué de ne pas avoir senti quelque chose d'aussi nouveau.  
Madara, de son côté, avait reprit son observation après quelques heures de sommeil et il se surpris à penser que son fils était un idiot de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Mais ça n'était pas si étrange que ça étant donné que Tobi n'avait qu'une connaissance légère de son dojutsu. Madara n'avait pas voulu tourmenter son fils avec des pensées négatives à ce propos et ne lui avait parlé que des différents stades de leurs pupilles, sans jamais évoquer comment il pouvait franchir chacune de ces étapes. Tobi était jeune et stupide, et il aurait rapidement fait une bêtise pour un peu plus de pouvoir.

Pour l'année d'apprentissage, les élèves ayant réussi leurs examens jonins avaient la possibilité de passer une année complète sous la tutelle d'un shinobi à la retraite, un professeur en particulier ou, pour les plus talentueux, aller sur les batailles mineures pour aider les soldats. Mais en général, personne ne choisissait cette option et pour de bonnes raisons. Il y avait peu de chance d'en revenir.  
Tobi avait bien entendu passé cette année avec son père qui avait été extrêmement exigeant avec lui mais était fier de son fils. Celui ci avait dépassé toutes ses espérances.  
Quant à Abby, elle était un cas particulier.  
Après leur repas, Abby vérifia le contenu de sa pochette et murmura :

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de kunais ni de shuriken et j'ai utilisé toutes mes notes explosives.  
- Je crois qu'il m'en reste deux mais je n'ai plus d'armes de jet. Il faudrait qu'on trouve la cache d'armes.  
- Elle est sûrement dans les étages supérieurs. J'ai fouillé partout mais ...  
- La configuration des pièces change de toutes façons.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?  
- On reste ensemble et il continue d'avancer.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et il ajouta :

- T'en fais pas Abby, on s'en sortira.  
- Tu essayes franchement de me rassurer là ? J'en ai pas besoin.  
- Mais hier, quand on était sur le dos du …  
- Ca n'avait rien à voir.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir peur d'un chien.  
- Ça n'était pas un chien. Tu as pas vu la taille que ça faisait ?  
- Tu avais déjà vu quelque chose du genre, peut être ?  
- J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

Tobi releva la tête vers elle, interpelé et elle ajouta, en évitant son regard :

- Une fois, dans l'école.  
- Comment … ?  
- Je … Tu ne l'as jamais senti ?  
- Quoi ?

Elle le dévisagea, se demandant s'il était sérieux mais en voyant son regard perdu, elle soupira, essayant de faire passer sa terreur et murmura :

- Ca aussi, tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton père. Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

Il soupira mais hocha la tête en voyant bien qu'elle ne parlerait pas et à la place, la questionna :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis arrivé ?  
- Je … Je crois que c'était une technique hallucinogène.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?  
- Ma … plus grande peur.  
- Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer la même chose.  
- Quoi ?  
- « Pas lui ». Ca veut dire quoi ?  
- R-rien qui te regarde, Uchiha.

Elle se détourna délibérément pour ne pas qu'il puisse lire ses sentiments au travers de ses pupilles et il soupira en grognant :

- Si ça recommence, je …  
- Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois. C'était rien et tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus.  
- Bien, fais ta tête de mule si tu veux !

Il lui tourna le dos d'une façon enfantine en croisant les bras et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles, Madara, toujours à son poste, se retenait de rire devant leur comportement.  
Tobi finit quand même par jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule avant de murmurer :

- On doit arrêter d'être comme ça.  
- Alors ne me demande pas de chose aussi intime.  
- Ça n'était pas intime.  
- Si, ça l'était. Si je te demandais ta plus grande peur, tu répondrais, toi ?

Les joues de Tobi rougirent légèrement sous la gêne et il grogna un « non » agacé avant de murmurer :

- On fait équipe alors ?  
- Ca serait préférable. Au moins pour éviter ce genre de retenue, mais je veux pas avoir à te supporter tout le temps.  
- Crois pas que ça me plaise. T'es toujours une ratée.  
- Et t'es qu'un petit con.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de rire légèrement et Tobi regarda l'horloge en demandant :

- On fait quoi ? On se marche sur les pieds ici pendant encore deux heures ou on fonce ?

Pour toute réponse, Abby ajusta son sabre à sa taille, se fit craquer les doigts et enfila une paire de gants que Tobi reconnut, étrangement, comme ceux que son père pouvait porter, de temps en temps. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, se débarrassa du bandage mais garda le pansement sur sa plaie et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda Abigaïl, surpris mais ravi de la voir prête à combattre et il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle sorte du bunker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo** : Normalement, si je me souviens de tous les scans depuis qu'on sait qui est Tobi, tu peux continuer, mais ma mémoire n'est pas infaillible. :/

* * *

Leur avancée fut plutôt rapide, au début et ils arrivèrent rapidement à une pièce où une dizaine de portes étaient présentes. Au milieu se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs fioles au contenu coloré. Le duo s'approcha lentement de la table et Tobi y attrapa un parchemin pour le lire :

- « A partir du moment où vous commencez à lire ce parchemin, la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez commence à se remplir de neurotoxine et elle vous tuera dans trente minutes. Chacune des fioles devant vous contient un poison et est chacun reliée à une porte. Le seul moyen d'ouvrir une porte est d'avaler le poison y correspondant jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Sur les sept, quatre portes donnent sur un mur. Deux vous mènera à votre mort sans espoir possible et une seule porte vous offrira un chemin sûr mais pour qu'elle s'ouvre, il faut qu'au moins une fiole soit encore scellée sur la table. Elle sera indiquée. »

Tobi releva doucement le regard vers Abby, incertain et elle murmura :

- C'est … Enfin … On meurt à tous les coups ?  
- Si la toxine ne nous tue pas, les poisons le feront.  
- Il n'y a rien d'autre sur le parchemin ?

L'homme retourna le parchemin dans tous les sens avant de secouer la tête, résigné.

Tous deux pensaient à la même chose. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuite, et même s'ils trouvaient la bonne porte, ils auraient ingéré au moins un poison. L'un d'entre eux, en tous cas. Quel était le but de cette salle ? Devait-ils rester prudents et périr de la toxine ou tenter les poisons avec la possibilité de ne pas tomber sur la bonne porte ?  
Madara ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils tombent sur cette salle. Il aurait pu leur faire changer de chemin, bien entendu mais la configuration de cet partie de la maison était très complexe et y toucher sans précautions aurait pu les blesser. Ils étaient encore trop juvéniles dans leur façon de fonctionner pour la passer, il le savait et penser qu'il allait peut être voir son fils mourir devant ses yeux était trop. Interférer aurait été hors de question s'ils n'étaient pas aussi important pour lui, aussi, il prépara à se projeter dans la salle afin de leur montrer la bonne fiole s'ils mettaient trop de temps à la trouver. Et au pire, il arrêterait le fonctionnement de la maison et leur laisserait leur week end. Ils s'étaient amélioré déjà, même si ça n'était pas encore optimal et ils avaient trouvé une sorte de terrain d'entente. C'était déjà beaucoup.  
Tobi relisait en boucle le parchemin, jetant, de temps en temps, des coups d'oeil à sa montre. Cinq minutes étaient déjà écoulées et ils n'avaient encore pas bougé. Pire, Abby semblait concentrée comme jamais, comme si elle essayait de mettre un plan en place mais ça n'était pas sa spécialité.

- Et si on ne fait rien !?

Il fronça les sourcils devant son air excité et murmura :

- La toxine nous tuera.  
- On n'a pas de preuve qu'elle existe.  
- On n'a pas non plus la preuve que ce sont des poisons.

D'un geste assuré, il attrapa une des fioles, l'ouvrit et en sentit le contenu mais ça n'avait aucune odeur. Le liquide ressemblait juste à de l'eau colorée et même si les couleurs variaient, elles étaient toutes identiques.  
Tobi reposa la fiole, croisa les bras et Abby s'assit sur la table en murmurant :

- On va mettre les choses au clair.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Sur les sept fioles, il y a quatre murs, deux morts et un chemin sûr.  
- Mais il faut laisser une fiole pleine.  
- Donc, au final, si on en boit cinq et qu'on ne trouve pas le bon chemin, on n'aura qu'une chance sur deux de trouver la bonne.  
- Oui.  
- Et on va devoir boire six fioles de poison. Mais je veux dire … Si on trouve la bonne porte, ça ne servira à rien si on est empoisonnés, si ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Derrière la porte, il devrait y avoir un antidote, tu crois pas ? Le but, c'est pas de nous tuer, sinon, on aurait de vrais ennemis mais ..  
- De tester notre force .. ?  
- C'est ce que je pense oui. Ton père, on l'a peut être pas vu souvent mais il a beaucoup insisté sur l'esprit d'équipe et des duos.  
- Alors, si on doit passer avaler les poisons, on doit le faire à deux.

Abby hocha doucement la tête, pas vraiment rassurée pour autant et Tobi regarda la fiole un instant avant de murmurer :

- Il doit y avoir deux petites gorgées.  
- J'y ai pensé ..

Il approcha doucement la fiole de ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Si je le fais, tu le fais, hein ? Tu ne me laisses pas tomber .. ?  
- Tu veux que je commence, peut être ?  
- Tu me ferais confiance ?

Elle bougea lentement la tête de gauche à droite, sans le lâcher du regard et il déglutit avant de fermer les yeux et avaler une petite gorgée du poison. Le liquide n'avait pas de goût particulier mais à peine fut-il descendu dans son estomac que Tobi sentit une bouffée de chaleur le prendre. Il tendit la fiole à Abby qui hésita un instant avant d'imiter son geste et la porte la plus à gauche s'ouvrit brusquement sur un mur.  
Tobi jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de murmurer qu'il ne restait que dix minutes et Abby chuchota :

- Lequel maintenant ?  
- Choisis.

Elle lui lança un regard incertain avant de prendre la fiole bleue et la lui tendre. Il en avala une gorgée, elle termina la fiole et la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit sur du vide.  
Ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'en approcher et Tobi scruta un moment l'espace devant eux avec ses sharingans avant de jeter la fiole pour voir ce qui allait se produire. Une explosion violente éclata, même si elle était retenue au niveau de la salle et ils comprirent que s'ils y avaient été pris, ils seraient à présent réduits en cendres.  
Les fioles suivantes furent un échec, elles aussi mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas trop pour ne pas perdre de temps. Madara les observait toujours, de moins en moins rassuré par leur avancée. Oh, ils avaient trouvé une bonne façon de procéder, la plupart des équipes aurait préféré que chacun boive une fiole à tour de rôle mais la technique de ses protégés était moins égoïste. Au moins, ils partageaient équitablement leur calvaire.  
Abby commençait à se sentir très mal. Étant moins grande, moins musclée que Tobi, les poisons agissaient plus rapidement sur son système et elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir les supporter malgré les encouragements de son duo. Son corps essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de tout ça mais Abby faisait de son mieux pour l'obliger à l'endurer.  
Arriva le moment où uniquement deux fioles étaient encore pleines. Une rouge sang et un verte fluo. Et il ne leur restait que très peu de temps.  
Tobi s'accroupit à côté d'Abby, qui s'était assise pour garder ses forces et il murmura :

- Quelle couleur .. ?  
- L-le rouge ..  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'aime le rouge …

Tobi cligna, surpris, vu qu'un jour, elle lui avait dit le contraire, pendant l'une de leurs altercations en clamant haut et fort que la couleur des sharingans était la pire existante et qu'elle haïssait voir cette horreur.  
La soudaine confession d'Abby lui donna un peu de courage et il attrapa la fiole, l'ouvrit et en but un peu plus que la moitié avant de la tendre à la jeune femme qui en fit de même.  
Une porte sur la droite s'ouvrit lentement et Tobi la regarda un instant, la vue bloquée par le bois avant de soulever Abby qui ne pouvait plus se tenir et s'y diriger. Il sourit largement en voyant qu'ils avaient trouvé la bonne porte et murmura à Abby qu'ils étaient sortis d'affaire.

Il franchit la porte en tenant la jeune femme contre lui et fut soulagé de voir deux fioles notées « Antidote » les attendre. Il avala rapidement la sienne avant de faire boire à Abby la seconde et il dut attendre quelques minutes que les effets se fassent sentir. Abby mit plus de temps mais elle sembla se réveiller, comme si elle s'était endormie d'un coup. Elle se redressa lentement, gênée d'être aussi proche de lui et murmura :

- On l'a passé ?  
- Oui.

Il épongea la sueur sur son propre front avant de regarder autour de lui et murmurer :

- On doit pouvoir prendre quelques minutes si tu veux retrouver des forces. Souffle un peu, et j'en ai besoin aussi.

Elle acquiesça et attrapa sa gourde pour faire passer le goût de l'antidote tandis qu'il restait sur ses gardes.  
Mais son père était définitivement taré pour avoir conçu tout ça.  
Le directeur avait d'ailleurs pas résisté au besoin de les acclamer, alors que seule sa femme pouvait l'entendre et à fêter ça avec une bonne gorgée de thé.  
Pire, il était pressé de voir les autres dans ce labyrinthe, voir s'ils seraient aussi doués mais il en doutait.  
Après un court instant, il sourit en voyant les élèves reprendre leur chemin mais pâlit légèrement en voyant lequel en question ils prenaient. Ils allaient atteindre la salle d'armes, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais ils allaient aussi atteindre la pièce la plus dangereuse du donjon, et il savait qu'Abby n'était pas prête pour ça.  
Il allait stopper le fonctionnement de la maison mais Kagami(1), sa femme, entra dans son bureau, l'air désabusé :

- Madara, tu comptes vraiment rester là tout le week end ? Tu n'es plus un ado !  
- Mais …  
- Ah non, pas d'excuse. Tu m'avais promis de faire un peu de ménage et ..  
- Mais chérie, Tobi et Abby sont …  
- Tu peux enregistrer avec ton matériel, je le sais bien alors tu cliques sur ce satané bouton et tu viens passer le balai ! Et ils iront bien !

Les femmes étaient parfois beaucoup plus effrayantes que les guerres et même une légende ne pouvait espérer s'en sortir sans dommage collatéral. Surtout s'il voulait garder ses avantages de mâle dominant.  
Il lança l'enregistrement, croisant les doigts pour ses protégés avant d'aller rappeler à Kagami qui portait la culotte dans cette maison et peut être, s'il avait un peu de chance, le lui rappeler à l'horizontal, sous leurs draps.

Comme le directeur l'avait prédit, les jeunes arrivèrent rapidement à la salle d'arme et ils s'émerveillèrent sur son contenu.  
Des sabres de différentes tailles s'alignaient au mur, plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Il y avait aussi des faux, des arcs, des armes d'hast, haches, masses. C'était, ni plus ni moins, la collection privée de Madara mais celui ci ne regrettait pas de les mettre à disposition de ses élèves s'ils en avaient besoin.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, une montagne de kunais étaient disponibles, ainsi que des shuriken, des notes explosives attendaient sagement sur une table. Même l'armurerie de l'école n'était pas aussi fournie.  
Les élèves n'hésitèrent pas longtemps avant d'aller remplir leurs poches, comme des gamins le feraient dans une chocolaterie et Tobi abandonna sa faucille au sol pour se diriger vers une arme qu'il connaissait par coeur. L'arme de prédilection de son père, une faux digne de ce nom, relié à une chaine lestée ainsi que l'éventail qui avait fait sa légende sur le champ de bataille.

Abby, qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, ne fut pas surprise de voir la fierté qu'avait Tobi à porter ces armes. Oh, le jeune homme était arrogant, se vantait souvent d'être le fils de Madara, mais il y avait tellement plus que ça. Madara était son héros, sa légende et il était heureux d'être son fils. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être à la hauteur de son père.  
Sans un mot, Tobi fixa l'éventail dans son dos, enroula doucement la chaine pour l'accrocher à une sorte de crochet à sa taille avant de placer la faux au dessus de l'éventail.  
Il ne lui manquait que des cheveux longs pour être une réplique parfaite de son paternel.

Abby changea son sabre contre une version de meilleur qualité et Tobi s'assura qu'elle était prête avant de ressortir de la salle. Ils suivirent un couloir en pierres taillées pendant quelques mètres jusqu'à arriver à un escalier qui, étrangement, descendait. Et d'ici, ils pouvaient sentir l'air se refroidir.  
Mais ils continuèrent d'avancer, un peu inconsciemment, vu ce qui les attendait. Et descendirent, encore et encore, jusqu'à très profondément sans les sous-sol de l'école. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient, qu'une présence sombre et répugnante se faisait de plus en plus sentir, Abby semblait de plus en plus tendue et n'arrêtait pas de répéter : « Ca n'est pas possible. » et il fallut à Tobi toute sa volonté pour la rassurer d'une légère caresse sur la main.  
Là, elle le dévisagea, les traits déformés par la peur et il murmura :

- Mon père ne nous aurait jamais laissé venir ici s'il savait que ça n'irait pas.  
- T-tu ne sais pas ce qui nous attend .. Les poisons, c'était facile à côté de ça ..  
- Ca ira Abby …  
- Non, ça n'ira pas.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de la jeune femme trembler et ils arrivèrent dans une salle aux proportions importantes où un léger ronflement se faisait entendre. Abby se figea sur place, terrorisée et Tobi la regarda, inquiet. La même terreur que la dernière fois se lisait facilement sur son visage et c'était comme si elle venait de perdre tous ses moyens.  
Ils sursautèrent en entendant une grille se fermer derrière eux et Tobi eut juste le temps de regarder par dessus son épaule pour voir un sceau se former sur la porte. Puis, des torches s'allumèrent, une par une, autour de la grotte et une forme sombre se dessina dans les ténèbres.  
Un soupire se fit entendre et une voix sinistre murmura :

- Abby … Ca faisait tellement de temps …

La jeune femme recula, laissant échapper une légère plainte épouvantée sous le regard inquisiteur de Tobi.  
La forme bougea un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin voir ce qui se trouvait en face d'eau.  
Un renard, gigantesque, d'un orange sombre était en train de s'étirer. Il détendait chacun de ses muscles, engourdis d'avoir gardé la même position pendant longtemps avant de tourner un regard cruel vers les élèves. Ses pupilles écarlates semblaient injectées de sang et à le regarder comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il souriait. Ses neuf queues fouettaient l'air derrière lui tandis qu'un léger grogement remontait dans sa gorge.

Kyubi était devant eux. Tobi le reconnut immédiatement, ayant vu des représentations du démon dans leurs livres d'histoire mais il n'avait jamais imaginé le voir ici. Pire, la légende de Minato Namikaze, le père de Naruto, disait que celui ci avait sacrifié la vie de sa femme pour que le démon soit vaincu et enfermé dans le corps de leur enfant.  
Ça n'était pas possible. Le démon ne pouvait pas être ici et dans le corps de Naruto en même temps. Et pourtant, le chakra qu'il voyait était bien réel.

- Tobi, ne .. Ne le laisse pas te toucher …

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière qui semblait toujours aussi terrorisée et elle ajouta :

- C'est le chakra sombre de Kyubi, sa partie mauvaise, Naruto n'a que la partie « bonne ». Et si son chakra te touche, il pourrait te faire très mal.  
- Comment tu .. ?  
- Fais ce que je te dis !

Elle le regarda, agacée de le voir poser autant de questions tandis que Kyubi riait légèrement en les voyant se prendre la tête et Abby murmura :

- C-c'est sa prison. Il est retenu ici par les sharingans de ton père et il …  
- Oh … Tu es le fils de ce chien de Madara !?  
- N'insulte pas mon père !

Le démon se mit à rire en voyant la colère de Tobi et Abby chuchota :

- Tobi, calme toi. Tu ne dois pas foncer tête baisser.  
- Qu'est ce que tu es sais !?  
- C'était lui, mon tuteur !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et Abby se détourna, honteuse avant de murmurer :

- Pour .. des raisons de santé, j'ai pas pu être entrainée toute l'année et Madara m'a proposé un entrainement … spécial et draconien. Alors il m'a enfermée ici pendant trois mois et Kyubi m'a appris beaucoup …  
- Alors, c'est un ami, non ?

Le regard d'Abby passa de la peur à la haine et même Tobi, qui pourtant s'attirait souvent les foudres de la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu autant d'antipathie chez elle. Elle sembla serrer les mâchoires un instant et murmura :

- Pendant trois mois, il m'a entrainée oui. Madara avait fait un pacte avec lui en disant que s'il était correct, Kyubi obtiendrait plus de .. confort. Mais Kyubi a tenté de le doubler et à la fin de l'entrainement, il a pris possession de mon corps pour essayer de sortir d'ici. Madara a dû me tuer pour ne pas laisser le démon s'échapper et a fait appel à Nagato pour me ressusciter.  
- N-Nagato ? Il est encore en vie ?  
- Plus maintenant.

Nagato était une légende. La légende au Rinnegan. L'ancien Dieu d'Amegakure, qui s'était rallié à Konoha, contre la volonté de son peuple. Il était l'élève de Jirayia et le monde avait vu cette tentative d'alliance comme un signe que la guerre ne durerait pas, mais à cause de son âge et d'un affaiblissement considérable, il avait dû se retirer.  
Les informations se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Tobi. Abigaïl, cette fille de pêcheurs, sans talent particulier avait eu un traitement de faveur. Pire, son propre père ne l'aurait jamais traité aussi bien, lui. Des élèves mourraient, de temps en temps, durant leur entrainement, à cause d'accidents mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait eu le privilège d'être ramené à la vie. Et elle, n'avait ni dojutsu, ni kekkei genkai. Elle était juste une inconnue parmi les autres et pourtant, Madara la traitait comme sa propre fille.  
La jalousie fit trembler les mains de Tobi et il murmura :

- Pourquoi ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il se détourna, en colère et posa les yeux sur le démon qui sembla sourire en demandant :

- Dis, Abby, c'est lui hein ? Oh oui, je le sens. Je reconnais son chakra.  
- Tais toi !

Le cri d'Abby résonna dans la caverne et elle se tourna vers Tobi en disant :

- J'ai une vengeance à prendre Tobi. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu es avec moi ?  
- Oui.

Pour la convaincre, il activa ses sharingans et elle ajusta lentement ses gants en tournant le regard vers Kyubi. Les chaines qui retenaient le démon tombaient autour de lui, libérant ainsi ses mouvements et la salle sembla s'agrandir pour supporter le combat qu'elle allait subir. Le renard émit un grognement satisfait en se redressant et du chakra commença à s'accumuler autour de lui.

- Il va essayer de former la bombe bijuu. C'est une masse énorme de chakra, hyper concentrée et très rapide. Tu pourras peut être l'éviter avec tes sharingans mais ne la laisse pas te traverser, je sais pas comment le chakra réagirait.  
- Et toi ?

Elle sourit, confiante et le regarda en murmurant :

- A ton avis, il a fait comment pour m'entrainer ?

Tobi, calmé par la confiance qu'elle montrait, lui adressa un léger sourire en attrapant son éventail et tourna à nouveau le regard vers le démon.  
Celui ci était effectivement en train de former la bombe bijuu, utilisant une quantité impressionnante de chakra même si, à son échelle, ça n'était presque rien. Les deux élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur la boule de chakra noire qui flottait au dessus du renard et elle fut envoyée en leur direction à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Inconsciemment, Tobi utilisa son déplacement instantané pour l'éviter et ne fut presque pas étonné que la technique fonctionne dans la pièce. Son père avait sûrement prévu qu'il puisse l'utiliser ici, vu le combat qui les attendait. Abby, quant à elle, disparut tout simplement dans une rafale de vent et son duo mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était bien Abby la ratée qui venait de venait d'utiliser une technique de déplacement spatial sur une courte distance. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle possède une technique de ce genre.

Cependant, cette technique en particulier était encore très limitée. Abby ne pouvait l'utiliser que deux fois, sous peine de se vider de son chakra et elle ne pouvait bouger pas plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Pour faire simple, son corps s'imprégnait totalement de son affinité vent et était propulsé dans la direction qu'elle avait choisie. Et c'était grâce à l'enseignement du démon qu'elle avait réussi à créer une technique de ce genre.

La bombe explosa derrière la jeune femme qui, déterminée à se venger, sauta en direction du renard en lui envoyant plusieurs kunais accompagnés de notes explosives. Tobi en fit de même de son côté mais les renard les balaya d'un coup de queue avant de se tourner vers son ancienne élève. Il n'avait jamais eu la confirmation qu'elle avait été ressuscitée, jusqu'à la veille, quand ils avaient marché sur son dos. Et là, il avait patienté, endormi, qu'ils viennent à lui.  
Voyant que les kunais n'avaient pas atteint leur cible, Abby dégaina son sabre, esquiva un coup de patte tandis que Tobi se demandait vaguement ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à deux contre une bestiole de cette taille. Mais voyant Abby attaquer avec un nuage de poussière qui allait entourer la tête du renard, il la rejoignit en un saut et embrasa l'air d'une déflagration importante.  
Le démon grogna de douleur tandis que les élèves observaient le résultat de leur attaque depuis le sol et Abby murmura :

- Le saut, je peux le faire que deux fois et il ne doit pas y avoir d'obstacle.  
- D'accord.

En voyant que le démon reprendre position sur ses quatre pattes, indemne, ils se séparèrent à nouveau et attaquèrent, encore et encore. Abby essayait de garder la tête froide, même si c'était difficile à cause de ce qu'avait pu lui faire Kyubi par le passé et Tobi faisait de son mieux pour garder le rythme. Oh, le combat lui plaisait, ça ne faisait aucun doute mais voir Abby utiliser un panel aussi diversifié de techniques, et combattre à un tel niveau était déstabilisant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue que comme une ratée, malgré ses bonnes notes. Lui était un génie, de par ses sharingans précoces et son sang. Elle … Si elle avait subi un entrainement aussi difficile que ce qu'elle avait dit, alors elle était peut être pas si mal. Peut être.

Et c'était sûrement pour ça que son père l'adorait autant.

* * *

(1) Juste une référence, rien à voir avec _Sympathy for the Devil_ ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**angelof-shadows** : Avec toutes les infos que je t'ai données, tu dois un peu deviner ce qui t'attend, mais ça n'est pas grave ;)

**Ichigo** : Madara a une vision spéciale de l'enseignement, tu trouves pas ? :p Imagine s'il était prof dans la vraie vie, ses élèves seraient désespérés (Une bonne idée de fic :p)

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Kyubi arriva à bloquer la jeune femme contre un des murs, la tenant entre ses griffes tandis que Tobi venait de recevoir un choc plutôt sévère et était légèrement sonné.

- Abby, Abby, Abby, quand est ce que tu comprendras ? Les ratés dans ton genre ne seront jamais reconnus !  
- Arrête !  
- J'ai lu dans ton coeur, et celui de Tobi. Même lui le pense. Il est jaloux, tellement jaloux que son père s'intéresse à toi. Et toi, tu doutes toujours …  
- Pitié …

Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues de la jeune femme et Kyubi murmura :

- Et tu le sais, au fond de toi. Tu ne sera jamais à la hauteur. Tu échoueras et tu perdras tout ce que tu as … Argh !

Kyubi tourna violemment la tête en sentant une douleur importante toucher une de ses hanches et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tobi, Mangekyo sharingans activés. Instinctivement ou juste parce qu'il l'avait souhaité vraiment fort, Tobi avait réussi à activer le Kamui et celui ci avait touché le renard à la cuisses, ce qui avait crée une plaie profonde dans la chair du démon. Du sang s'en écoulait rapidement, tandis que Tobi, pas habitué à la technique et la moitié du visage en sang, soufflait rapidement pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Une lueur haineuse était installée dans son regard écarlate et il avait les yeux rivés sur Abby qui semblait avoir abandonné.

- Abby .. Ne le laisse pas te dire qui tu es. Moi, je crois en toi.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, rassurée par ces mots et commença à rassembler une grande quantité de chakra. Tobi en profita pour faire diversion en mimant une nouvelle attaquer et Kyubi, sachant que le chakra qu'il drainait de la jeune femme l'empêcherait de faire une technique trop puissante, se concentra sur le garçon, ce qui fut son erreur la plus importante de ce combat.  
Abby tapa des mains et relâcha tout son chakra pour former son bouclier qui, instable, créa une mini explosion dans la patte de Kyubi qui fut obligé de la lâcher, blessé. Sans attendre, la jeune femme prit appui au mur et utilisa toute sa force brute pour se propulser vers la tête du renard, kunai à la main mais celui ci réagit assez rapidement pour la chasser, à la manière qu'on se débarrasse d'une mouche et elle dut utiliser son saut pour éviter de se faire écraser contre un mur.

Enragé, Kyubi donna un coup de queue à Tobi qui allait lancer une technique de feu, l'envoyant ainsi de l'autre côté de la salle, ce qui sembla assommer le jeune shinobi alors, satisfait d'être enfin tranquille, il sourit avant de commencer à former de nouveau une bombe bijuu.  
Abby le regardait faire, essoufflée et à bout de forces. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Fuir ne servirait à rien, vu que la salle était totalement ouverte et que rien ne pouvait ralentir la bombe. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa technique de déplacement, vu qu'elle avait atteint sa limite et elle était blessée, la poigne du renard lui ayant brisé plusieurs côtes. Son bouclier était aussi hors de question étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus assez de chakra pour le former.  
Elle espérait vaguement que Madara intervienne mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il n'avait pas donné d'aide depuis le début, ou plutôt, pas directement, alors pourquoi interviendrait-il ?

- Tobi …

Son murmure était inaudible, vu que le boucan que faisait le démon mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait en tête ou presque. Le prénom de son coéquipier.

- Tobi !

Elle lui faisait confiance. Enfin, il l'avait soutenue quand elle en avait eu besoin tout à l'heure, maintenant, c'était son tour.

- TOBI !

Son cri résonna plusieurs fois dans la pièce tandis que Kyubi lançait la bombe et une ombre apparut devant la jeune femme.  
Tobi, le crâne ouvert mais le regard déterminé était bien là, l'éventail à la main. Abby voyait la scène comme au ralenti tandis que la bombe s'approchait d'eux. Tobi leva l'éventail devant eux, en bouclier et la bombe s'y écrasa et sembla y être aspirée.  
Le renard se recula, l'air effrayé :

- Non .. Non, ça n'est pas possible.

Tobi sourit, d'un air arrogant, le faisant ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et murmura :

- Uchihagaeshi.

L'éventail renvoya l'explosion gigantesque de la bombe vers le démon, qui se la prit de face et sans moyen de se protéger tandis qu'Abby baissait la tête pour se protéger et bientôt, le corps inerte du renard tomba au sol. Oh, il n'était pas mort, non, mais l'explosion l'avait bel et bien assommé et Abby, toujours recroquevillée sur elle même, put entendre, juste avant que le renard ferme les yeux :

- N'oublie pas, Abby. Tu es à moi.

Tobi se pencha ensuite lentement vers Abby, murmura :

- Tu es blessée ?

Elle acquiesça mais se remit quand même sur ses pieds et le remercia. Tobi lui sourit d'un air sincère avant de replacer l'éventail sur son dos et lui montrer la porte qui venait d'apparaitre, signe de leur réussite. Ils la franchirent lentement, Abby essayant tant bien que mal de respirer avec un poumon percé tandis que Tobi avait la tête qui tournait et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au rez de chaussé de la maison.

Madara, qui avait enfin eu le dernier mot avec sa femme, avait suivi la fin du combat avec intensité et, voyant l'état de ses élèves, avait pris la décision de les sortir de là.  
Il se tenait devant eux, le regard fier qu'ils aient réussi à passer Kyubi. L'équipe médicale attendait derrière lui et quand ils virent les élèves, ils se dépêchèrent de les prendre en charge et les mener vers l'infirmerie. Ils furent chacun disposés sur un lit, d'une part et d'autre d'un rideau blanc. Leurs armes leur était enlevées, disposées avec soin sur des chariots, leurs vêtements découpés pour que les médecins puissent accéder à leurs blessures.  
En plus de ses côtes cassées et de son poumon perforé, Abby avait consommé beaucoup trop de chakra et souffrait d'un épuisement total. Quant à Tobi, il avait une commotion assez grave, les mains brûlées par le chakra de Kyubi et il était désorienté. Mais après quelques heures de soin, les médics s'accordèrent pour dire qu'ils étaient tout deux hors de danger et ils purent sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain même.

Quand ils rejoignirent la maison, le lundi midi, ils furent accueillis par le directeur qui les félicita en douce avant qu'ils rejoignent les autres dans la salle de classe. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, à part Naruto qui en avait eu un petit récit via la part « bonne » de Kyubi, qui partageait sa vue avec son alter égo et de toutes façons, aucun d'eux ne voulaient savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler une retenue concoctée par Madara.  
Neji était absent, ayant contracté une infection qui consommait son chakra à grande vitesse et il était à présent en quarantaine pour les semaines à venir. Et même Tsunade ne pouvait pas le soigner correctement. Seul le temps allait pouvoir le remettre sur pieds.  
Madara observa un moment ses élèves avant de récupérer une feuille dans sa pochette et demander :

- Vous savez ce que c'est, ça ?

Les élèves regardèrent la feuille un instant avant de dire que non et Madara soupira légèrement avant de dire :

- C'est un ordre venant du QG de la zone de combat Nord. Ils me demandent de tous vous envoyer en renfort sur le champ de bataille pour une mission d'assassinat.

Il y eut un silence plutôt long avant que Madara ajoute :

- J'ai essayé de négocier, en disant que vous n'étiez pas prêts mais Hashirama, qui je vous le rappelle, est aussi chef de guerre, m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer.

Les élèves échangèrent un regard abasourdis avant de se rendre dans le dortoir pour revêtir leur tenue de combat et s'armer.  
Ils étaient choqués de recevoir un ordre du genre si tôt dans l'année. Madara n'avait encore rien pu vraiment leur apprendre, ils avaient juste inventé une technique. Même pas de théorie et ils allaient déjà sur le terrain ? Pire, ils n'étaient pas prêts. Mentalement. Ils n'avaient pas penser y aller avant la fin de l'année mais juste parce que le directeur les avait choisis, ils allaient devoir mourir pour leur pays un an avant les autres. Non, ça n'était pas vraiment juste pour eux.  
Leur regard exprimaient leur peur, bien entendu et ils savaient que les combats étaient violents. Ça n'était pas pour rien que le pays était en train de perdre la guerre. Abby et Tobi échangèrent un regard. Ils venaient à peine sortir de l'hôpital. Abby n'avait même pas eu le temps de remercier Tobi de lui avoir sauvé la vie, contre Kyubi. Et Tobi aurait aimé qu'ils fassent un debriefing de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire là dedans. Et qu'ils s'entrainent, ensemble pour coordonner leurs attaques.  
Quand les élèves furent prêts, Madara prit ses protégés à l'écart et murmura :

- Abby, fais attention à toi. Tsunade m'a dit que tes côtes étaient fragiles.

Elle acquiesça et il se tourna vers Tobi en murmurant :

- Quant à toi, n'utilise pas tes mangekyo sharingans.  
- Mais …  
- Pas de mais. Ne les utilise pas.

Madara se détourna ensuite pour s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt et Tobi lança un regard noir vers son duo.  
Une fois encore, elle avait été avantagée par son propre père. Il s'était inquiété pour elle alors qu'il n'avait eu que des remontrances et des conseils inutiles. Même pas un « bonne chance ». Et ça commençait à l'emmerder.

Ils rejoignirent en silence Madara qui mena ses élèves dans la cour où une camionnette les attendait. Celle si les mena à l'hôtel de ville en vitesse et là, ils durent prendre plusieurs ascenseurs avant de se retrouver dans une pièce de taille raisonnable. Hashirama Senju attendait patiemment et il sourit d'une façon courtoise en voyant les shinobis arriver. Il les salua avant de prendre un air grave et dire :

- Nous allons vous envoyer d'urgence sur le terrain. Là bas, le capitaine Shikaku vous indiquera quoi faire.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et Naruto demanda :

- C'est .. la technique de mon père, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, Naruto.

Le jeune blond sourit largement en voyant le regard bienveillant du Senju sur lui et les élèves furent déplacés vers une petite plateforme entourée de plusieurs shinobis concentrés sur leur tâche.

- Vous ne devez pas bouger pendant toute la durée de la téléportation. Bonne chance.

Tobi tourna le regard vers son père, cherchant un peu de courage mais celui ci faisait signe à Abby que tout irait bien.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?  
Une lumière vive les entoura et ils sentirent leurs pieds se détacher du sol et y retomber, une fraction de seconde plus tard. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une forêt et pouvaient voir, entre les arbres, plusieurs tentes érigées non loin de là. Une plateforme identique à celle sous la mairie était sous leurs pieds. N'étant pas habitués à ce genre de traitement, les élèves perdirent leur équilibre mais eurent le temps de se relever assez tôt tandis que le capitaine arrivait, accompagné par plusieurs shinobis.

Ceux ci se stoppèrent en voyant la scène et les étudiants durent baisser les yeux pour voir le corps en lambeaux de Tayuya. Ils s'en écartèrent légèrement, tandis que les shinobis s'approchaient et Shikaku soupira en murmurant :

- C'est … Je suis désolé pour votre amie, mais ça arrive, des fois. Mes shinobis vont s'occuper du corps.

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver qu'un des leurs était déjà à terre. Cette mission sentait de plus en plus mauvais pour Tobi.

- Bienvenue, si je puis dire. Venez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Les élèves suivirent le capitaine jusqu'à la tente de commandement et celui ci leur expliqua rapidement leur mission.  
De l'autre côté des lignes de combat, le quartier général des forces alliées contre Konoha et le Pays du feu et en ce moment même, selon les espions, les capitaines s'y étaient réunis afin de mettre au point une nouvelle tactique afin d'enfoncer les lignes du Pays du Feu. Et Shikaku avait calculé que les élèves, rusés et en pleine forme, auraient plus de chance d'y infiltrer et accomplir cette mission que des shinobis au combat depuis parfois trop longtemps. Mieux, vu leur nombre, ils allaient pouvoir détruire le bâtiment, récupérer les plans sûrement présents là bas et la zizanie que ça entrainerait ferait gagner du temps à leur camp.  
Les élèves durent rapidement mémoriser le plan avant de se mettre en route et Abby, qui voyageait près de Tobi, lui murmura :

- Tobi, je …  
- Ne me parle pas.  
- Mais …  
- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vue avec mon père ? Qu'est ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? T'es sa maitresse ou une connerie du genre ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Sale pute.

Abigaïl cligna, profondément choquée que Tobi lui parle de cette façon avant de se souvenir des mots de Kyubi. « Il est jaloux ». Tobi prenait-il aussi mal que son père ne lui apporte que peu de soutien ? Alors qu'il montrait tellement d'arrogance et de confiance ? En tous cas, elle allait devoir en parler au directeur.  
Naruto, de son côté, observait aussi son coéquipier qui semblait pour le moins nerveux. Et c'était pas le genre de Deidara d'être nerveux.  
Ils passèrent les lignes de combat avec discrétion et trouvèrent rapidement le quartier général ennemi et effectivement, vu comment il était gardé, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur.  
Les quatre élèves se réunirent et Tobi murmura :

- Deidara, tu vas faire diversion avec une explosion, au nord. Je vais me téléporter à l'intérieur avec un de tes kunai, Naruto et tu pourras m'y rejoindre. On tue les capitaines et on se tire, ça vous va ?  
- Et moi ?

Tobi tourna ses pupilles ébènes vers Abby et murmura :

- Tu n'es pas utile, retourne au camp.

Il attrapa le kunai que Naruto avait en main et se téléporta rapidement en entendant que Deidara avait déjà envoyé la diversion.  
La jeune femme frissonna en repensant au regard que lui avait jeté Tobi et Naruto lui lança un regard compréhensif avant de se téléporter à son tour.  
Était-elle inutile ? Kyubi avait-il raison ?

En voyant Deidara bouger à côté d'elle, elle se redressa et demanda :

- Tu crois que ça va leur prendre longtemps ?  
- Je m'en fous, mh.  
- Tu t'entends bien avec Naruto ?  
- Ferme la, mh.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée, ce qui ressemblait étrangement à la façon qu'un clone s'annulait.  
Pendant ce temps, dans la tente, Tobi et Naruto étaient en train d'être désarmés et attachés tandis qu'Orochimaru, le traitre, les regardait avec un large sourire. Oh, c'était un bon coup de filet qu'il avait fait là. Les fils de Madara et de Minato. Que pouvait-il avoir de mieux ?

- Alors alors, un Uchiha, un Uzumaki .. Vous n'étiez pas que deux, si ? On m'avait promis un Hyuga aussi ! Où est-il ?

En voyant que les jeunes gens garderaient le silence, Orochimaru sourit légèrement et commença par gifler Tobi en disant :

- Oh, Uchiha, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, toi. Je sais déjà quoi faire de toi. Mais tu voudrais pas que je ..  
- Orochimaru, enfoiré, mh !

Tous trois relevèrent les yeux en voyant Deidara débarquer dans la tente et le sourire d'Orochimaru s'agrandit mais le poseur de bombe ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire.

- Tu as tué ma soeur, mh !  
- Comment est ce que ….

Orochimaru écarquilla les yeux en voyant que c'était déjà trop tard, que Deidara avait déjà entamé sa bombe à fragmentation et d'un coup d'oeil, Tobi et Naruto se mirent d'accord et se téléportèrent au quartier général de Konoha, où Naruto avait posé un sceau pendant le briefing.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !? Où sont les autres !?

Ils se tournèrent vers Shikaku qui semblait surpris de les voir déjà rentrés et surtout, sans les plans demandés et sans le moindre signe qu'ils aient combattu. Naruto leva les mains et murmura :

- Nous avons été trahis ! Deidara est allié avec Orochimaru et …  
- Orochimaru est là bas !? Vite, nous avons une chance de ..  
- Attendez ! Deidara a lancé son autodestruction. Des microbombes vont être éparpillées sur dix kilomètres alentours et détruire absolument tout dans deux minutes.  
Où est la gamine alors ?

Tobi et Naruto échangèrent un regard et Tobi murmura :

- Je lui ai donné l'ordre de revenir ici. Elle devrait déjà …  
- Non, elle n'est pas là.

Tobi écarquilla les yeux et n'attendit pas avant de téléporter à côté d'Abby qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là !?  
- Je vous attendais !

Les sharingans de Tobi s'activèrent sous la colère et il put voir que le chakra de Deidara les entourait totalement. Sans réfléchir, il prit Abby par la main et les téléporta au hasard, le plus loin possible pour qu'ils soient hors de portée de la bombe. Ils atterrirent au milieu d'une clairière mais en rouvrant les yeux, Tobi put voir que le chakra du poseur de bombe était toujours sur eux, et en grande quantité sur Abby.  
Sans réfléchir, il posa les mains sur les joues d'Abby pour l'obliger à le regarder et murmura :

- Abby, il va falloir que tu utilises son saut. Trois fois d'affilé.  
- Q-quoi ?  
- Fais moi confiance. Tu .. tu dois le faire.

Elle acquiesça lentement, le coeur lourd en voyant le regard presque désespéré de Tobi et il envoya trois kunai en lui murmurant de se déplacer à ces endroits avant de se reculer et préparer son Mangekyo sharingan. Il allait devoir être précis, malgré son manque d'entrainement mais le combat contre Kyubi lui avait montré qu'il pouvait y arriver. Peut être.  
Quand il lui fit un signe de la tête, elle effectua le premier saut et comme il l'avait imaginé, une partie des bombes se décollèrent de son chakra et il les emprisonna de suite dans sa dimension parallèle. Au second saut, il fit de même et en la voyant tomber au sol, sous la fatigue, il l'encouragea :

- Encore une fois et je pourrais toutes les avoir.  
- J-je suis tellement .. fatiguée …  
-Abby, allez !

Elle allait effectuer le saut mais les particules se mirent à émettre une lumière vive et explosèrent au bout d'une fraction de seconde. Tobi, protégé par la technique qui le rendait intangible ne subit pas de dégâts mais il n'attendit pas que la poussière soit tombée pour se précipiter vers Abby, dont le corps avait été lacéré. Elle était littéralement couverte de sang et il ne trouvait pas son pouls.  
Sans attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et se téléporta directement dans l'hôpital de l'école, malgré toutes les contre indications que lui avaient donné son père à ce propos. L'établissement était protégé contre les attaques et même Minato ne se serait jamais hasardé à s'y téléporter de cette façon.  
Il se retrouva rapidement dans la salle de soin principale où Tsunade ainsi que ses élèves étaient en train de faire leur tournée des patients.

- V-vite .. Aidez la ..

Et, ses forces drainées par les protections de l'école, il s'effondra, épuisé.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques jours plus tard, son corps entier était douloureux. C'était comme si un troupeau d'éléphants lui était passé dessus mais il savait que c'était un bon signe. La douleur était un signe de fonctionnement. Il sentait un linge humide sur son front, sûrement à cause d'une fièvre et surtout, le soleil chauffer son corps ce qui était pour le moins agréable.  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, plusieurs fois parce qu'il était aveuglé par la lumière et remarqua rapidement qu'il était dans un lit de l'hôpital. Son regard fut attiré par la gauche, où le draps de séparation n'était pas fermé et il vit Abby qui semblait en mauvais état. Son corps était couvert de bandages, elle avait un tube dans la bouche qui l'aidait à respirer et il pouvait entendre le bip régulier que faisait le moniteur cardiaque près d'elle. Elle était pâle, affreusement pâle mais vivante. C'était le principal, non ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ichigo** : Madara a prévu plein de choses, mais le problème, c'est que moi aussi ;) La guerre viendra, ne t'en fais pas !

**angelof-shadows** : Frustrant, ton mot, peut etre ? C'est bien :D Je sais meme plus quoi répondre à tes reviews tellement on parle sur facebook :p

* * *

Naruto, de son côté, devait faire son rapport au directeur de l'école. Celui ci lui avait laissé plusieurs jours pour souffler, vu qu'il avait appris, par Sakura, que leur amie avait approché la mort de très près et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans son bureau, la mine sinistre.  
Madara lui offrit une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta et le directeur s'installa dans son fauteuil en disant :

- J'ai demandé à Hashirama qu'il me laisse mener les interrogatoires.  
- Est ce que je suis .. suspect ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'un traitre dans nos rangs est la dernière chose qu'on voulait.  
- Je sais.  
- Commençons par Deidara, d'accord ? Est ce qu'il a déjà fait quelque chose de suspect, pendant que tu t'entrainais avec lui ?  
- Non, jamais. Bon, il était obsédé par son art mais il l'a toujours été. Je lui avais parlé quelques fois avant ça et c'était toujours son sujet de conversation.  
- Il t'a déjà parlé de sa .. soeur ?  
- Jamais.  
- Est ce que tu pourrais le définir comme un agent dormant ?  
- Je suppose oui. Enfin, il était gentil et tout.  
- Bien, et le jour de l'incident ?  
- J'ai bien vu qu'il était pas rassuré quand on s'approchait du QG. Mais personne ne faisait le fier à ce moment là. Surtout que Tayuya avait été tuée pendant le transfert.  
- Et après ?  
- Tobi a établit notre plan, qu'on se téléporte là bas pour une attaque éclair et que Deidara fasse une diversion. Mais quand on est arrivés, on a été attrapés par Orochimaru, et Deidara a débarqué et il voulait se venger de lui. C'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Deidara commence sa bombe à fragmentation.  
- D'accord.  
- Vous croyez que .. qu'Orochimaru est mort ?  
- Oh non, ce serpent a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il doit être en train de revoir son plan.  
- C-comment vont Abby et Tobi ?  
- Bien, pour l'instant. Abby est stable et Tobi doit reconstituer son chakra et s'habituer à ses nouveaux yeux. Ils devraient se réveiller bientôt. Hashirama lui même est venu soigner Abby.  
- Est ce qu'elle .. est spéciale ?  
- Elle l'est, dans un sens oui.  
- Oh, je sais de quoi vous parlez.

Madara sourit tendrement et murmura :

- J'en suis sûr oui. Mais elle et Tobi forment une bonne équipe. Ils ont été très bons pendant leur retenue et j'espère les former encore.  
- Si je peux me permettre .. Qui vais-je avoir comme coéquipier maintenant ?  
- Je pensais te mettre avec Gaara, il me semble que tu t'entends bien avec lui.

Naruto fit de son mieux pour ne pas sauter de joie, heureux d'être mis avec son meilleur ami et Madara ajouta :

- Neji n'est toujours pas sorti du coma mais quand il le sera, je pense le mettre dans la section normale corps à corps. L'infection va beaucoup l'affaiblir et ça risque de l'handicaper à vie.  
- Je comprends.

Naruto termina sa tasse de thé et demanda :

- J'aimerais rendre visite à mon père, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
- Bien sûr, tu as ta journée. Nous reprendrons les cours demain et je te laisse prévenir Gaara.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête avant de remercier le directeur et sortir du bureau.

Madara posa alors le regard sur un cadre à photos, posé près de sa lampe de travail et soupira en y glissant le bout des doigts. Deux enfants aux traits identiques y prenaient la pose, de grands sourires sur le visage. L'un était Tobi, bien entendu tandis que l'autre était son frère jumeau, Obito. Celui ci était décédé lors de l'éboulement qui avait blessé Tobi et Madara ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de cette perte. Il avait aimé son fils perdu de tout son coeur, autant qu'il aimait Tobi mais c'était comme si une partie de lui même était morte en même temps que son garçon.  
Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'accident. Les garçons avaient trois ans et la petite famille avait pris, pendant une permission de Madara, un week end de vacances à la mer, loin des combats. Les petits jouaient sur la plage tandis que leurs parents les surveillaient de loin, trop absorbés par leurs retrouvailles et l'accident était arrivé. Les garçons s'étaient trop approchés d'une falaise et il y avait eu un éboulement. Les rochers avaient tués Obito sur le coup et Tobi avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir été trop proche et seul un côté de son corps avait été touché.  
Bien sûr, ils étaient rentrés d'urgence et Tobi avait reçu des soins d'Hashirama Senju directement et il s'en était tiré mais Obito était perdu.

Madara s'en était voulu énormément. Il avait même honte de penser que tout ça était à cause d'une envie aussi primaire que le sexe et il s'en était privé pendant des années, au grand dam de Kagami mais celle ci, aussi touchée par la perte de son fils s'était éloignée de son mari, avec son fils, afin de surmonter son deuil et pendant cinq ans, ils ne s'étaient pas vus.  
Dans un sens, c'était cet accident qui était à l'origine de la légende de Madara vu que le fait d'avoir perdu un de ses fils l'avait rendu enragé sur le champ de bataille. Il avait une soif de sang exceptionnelle et quand Hashirama avait compris ce qui se passait, il l'avait retiré du combat pour le mettre directeur de l'école.  
Mais, sachant que ça arriverait un jour, Madara fit promettre à sa femme de garder les yeux de son fils décédé sans lui donner de détails supplémentaires et quand, deux jours plus tôt, Madara lui avait enfin révélé la raison de cet acte, Kagami devint furieuse. Déjà, parce qu'il aurait dû lui parler de ca depuis longtemps, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait eu aucun tact. Mais changer Madara n'était pas possible.

Tobi pouvait ainsi accéder au Mangekyo sharingan éternel et ne perdrait pas la vue. Madara avait d'ailleurs compris que celui ci était passé au stade supérieur de ses pupilles en voyant son frère mourir, quand ils étaient enfants et que jusque là, elle avait été latente. Il comprit aussi que c'était grave à cela qu'il pouvait manipuler l'espace temps aussi facilement et ainsi rendre des parties de son corps intangibles ou se téléporter à l'endroit qu'il le souhaitait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Tsunade annonce au directeur de l'école qu'elle était prête à réveiller Abby, que son corps était presque totalement guéri, même si elle en garderait quelques cicatrices. Quant à Tobi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait qu'on lui rende visite mais il devait se contenter de ruminer ses rancoeurs.  
En voyant son père arriver, un sourire léger se dessina sur ses fines lèvres mais il le perdit quand le directeur passa devant le lit de son fils sans le regarder et demanda à Tsunade de fermer les rideaux d'intimité.  
Là, Madara passa une main douce sur la joue de sa protégée, inquiet de la voir toujours aussi pâle mais Tsunade confia :

- Elle reprendra des couleurs, ne t'en fais pas. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.  
- Tu vas la réveiller ?

La blonde acquiesça doucement et posa les mains sur les tempes de la jeune femme afin de la sortir de son coma. Abby ouvrit brusquement les yeux et essaya de prendre une inspiration, bloquée à cause du tuyau et Tsunade l'obligea à rester allongée en disant :

- Abby, calme toi, tout va bien. Laisse la machine faire son travail, ok ? Détends ta gorge et laisse toi aller.

Abby fonça les sourcils mais se laissa faire et cligna en sentant l'air s'infiltrer doucement dans ses poumons et en ressortir. Tsunade hocha doucement la tête et murmura :

- Je vais t'enlever le tube, d'accord ? Inspire par le nez et expire par la bouche.

La médic débrancha le tube de la machine avant d'enlever le sparadrap qui le maintenait en place et attendit qu'Abby soit prête pour lui enlever le tube. Abby toussa plusieurs fois, la gorge douloureuse et accepta volontiers un verre d'eau. Tsunade vérifia ensuite qu'elle était n'avait pas de séquelles avant que Madara lui dise de disposer.  
Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, le directeur s'installa au bord du lit de la jeune femme en lui prenant la main et murmura :

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Ç-ça va .. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire.  
- Je me souviens de la mission … De Tobi mais après, c'est noir.  
- Ça n'est rien. Mais j'aimerais que tu me dises quand ça te reviendra, d'accord ?  
- D'accord. Comment va Naruto ?  
- Bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Et Tobi ?  
- Aussi. Il est à côté.

Madara lui montra d'un signe de tête le drap qui la séparait de la partie réservée à Tobi et hésita :

- J'ai pensé que … Quelques jours de repos te feraient du bien.  
- Je suis désolée Madara, je ne crois de toutes façons pas être en état de quoique ce soit pendant plusieurs jours !

Madara sourit en acquiesça et ajouta :

- Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer quelques jours en famille, tu crois pas ?

Abby mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire avant de poser une main tremblante sur sa bouche, les yeux humides. Il … il était sérieux, n'est ce pas ? Oh, vu le regard paternel qu'il lui lançait, ça ne pouvait être que la stricte vérité. Elle hocha rapidement la tête et le directeur se leva pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de l'aider à se calmer. Elle était encore faible et il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à hyper-ventiler comme ça arrivait, de temps en temps.  
Un courant d'air fit bouger le drap qui les séparait et Tobi put voir, du coin de l'oeil, son père penché vers la jeune femme et lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. Et ça ne fit que confirmer, à tord, les doutes qu'il avait sur eux. Le dégout déforma son visage tandis qu'un goût amer lui remontait dans la gorge et il se pressa de se détourner afin de ne plus voir cette horreur. Comment était-ce possible ? Son père et .. Abby !? Alors que sa mère était tellement curieuse, fouineuse même ? C'était tellement dégoutant pour lui et sans le vouloir, des images de ces deux là en plein ébats s'animèrent dans son esprit, et il faillit vomir tellement il était révulsé.  
Peu de temps après que Madara ait dit à Abby qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller passer un appel, le directeur entra dans la chambre improvisée de son fils mais celui ci murmura :

- Casse toi.  
- Tobi, …  
- Tire toi, je veux pas te voir.

Sans comprendre, Madara alla quand même caresser la tête de son fils, qui ne se laissa pas vraiment faire avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Tobi n'en dormit pas de la nuit tellement ce qu'il avait vu l'avait choqué. C'était comme si tout son monde s'écroulait. Son père lui avait toujours vanté à quel point il aimait sa mère, qu'elle était le soleil de sa vie et voilà qu'il la trompait ? Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette salope d'Abby gâcher ça.  
Pour qui elle se prenait, d'ailleurs ? Madara avait le double de son âge et était marié ! Le mariage était-il si grotesque ? Et puis, franchement, si Madara avait vraiment besoin d'une maitresse, il aurait pu mieux la choisir, non ? Abby était .. Et bien .. voilà, tellement pas assez bien que Tobi ne trouvait pas les mots pour la définir. Avec ses yeux de différentes couleurs qui la rendaient unique, ses cheveux couleur chocolat, son sourire ravissant et ..  
Non. Non, son sourire était agaçant. Et sa mère était cent fois plus belle que ça.  
Et il rumina ça tandis qu'Abby ne dormait pas pour une raison bien différente.

Le lendemain midi, alors que les médics venaient nourrir leurs patients, l'un d'eux eut le malheur d'ouvrir le rideau entre Tobi et Abby mais le jeune homme refusa de manger tant qu'il voyait le visage de sa coéquipière.  
Tobi devait rester une nuit de plus, en observation afin que Tsunade s'assure que la greffe de ses yeux était parfaite et Abby avait été débarrassée de ses bandages visibles, à sa demande. Sa peau était encore rouge à des endroits, un peu boursoufflée mais au moins, elle n'avait plus l'air d'une momie. Et elle se devait d'être présentable pour sa visite de l'après midi.

Tous deux sursautèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et des pas rapides se firent entendre. Un garçon, pas plus haut que trois pommes courut en direction des lits, s'arrêta en voyant celui de Tobi et rougit fortement avant de se tourner vers Madara qui venait vers lui. Le gamin lui attrapa la main timidement et Madara murmura :

- Elle est là bas, regarde …

Le petit garçon s'écarta un peu et son expression passa de la timidité à un bonheur absolu.

- Maman !

Il se précipita vers le lit d'Abby, qui avait commencé à pleurer au moment où elle l'avait entendu entrer et se redressa en ignorant la douleur pour soulever son bonhomme et l'attirer dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir.  
Madara passa devant le lit de son fils en lui accordant un regard incertain et rejoignit la chambre d'à côté pour savourer les retrouvailles entre Abby et son fils.  
Tobi ne montrait peut être pas beaucoup d'émotion sur le moment mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait. En plus de leurs cochonneries, ils avaient un gosse ? Oh, c'était forcément le leur. Le petit avec les mêmes yeux noirs que Madara, des cheveux en bataille, un visage d'Uchiha. C'était clair qu'il avait tout pris du côté Uchiha. Et ils s'exposaient de cette façon ? Et si Kagami les voyait ? Non, pour Tobi, toute cette histoire dépassait l'entendement.

Abby n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, à part peut être le jour où elle avait accouché.  
Bien entendu, son fils, Haiko, ne vivait pas à l'école. D'une, parce que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, et de deux, parce qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas le temps de s'en occuper. Alors, il avait été confié à ses parents, qui avaient été surpris, mais ravis de l'élever. Et depuis, toutes les semaines, Madara convoquait Abigaïl dans son bureau pour qu'elle puisse voir son fils, lui parler via caméras interposées, s'assurer qu'il allait bien.  
Il avait avait eu ses deux ans, durant l'été et, évidemment, la grossesse d'Abby avait eu lieu juste après les examens jonin. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle n'avait pu partir en apprentissage. Mais elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde, vu la merveille qu'était son fils.

Du haut de ses deux ans, et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir souvent, il était, pour elle, le petit garçon le plus intelligent qu'elle avait jamais vu, curieux, un peu sournois sur les bords mais il était son fils et ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Et surtout, ce qu'elle avait le plus peur de perdre.  
C'était la raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle les parents d'Abby devaient dire qu'ils avaient un jour trouvé le garçon devant leur porte, puisque pour leurs ennemis, il aurait été simple d'enlever le petit afin de faire du chantage sur sa mère.

Et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son bonhomme depuis l'accouchement. Madara lui avait fait cette faveur parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait aurait le moral assez bas à cause de ses blessures et que même après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il lui serait interdit d'utiliser trop ses muscles. Alors, après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'Hashirama, il était lui même allé chercher le gamin dans la nuit pour remonter un peu le moral à sa protégée.  
Il était d'ailleurs ému par la scène qui se tenait devant lui, le petit Haiko dans les bras de sa mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait tandis qu'il riait aux éclats et c'était sûrement la chose la plus belle qu'il avait vue, à part peut être l'accouchement de ses fils et le jour de son mariage.  
D'ailleurs, l'accouchement, il y avait assisté, sans le vouloir. Pour cacher son état, Abby avait été installée dans une chambre individuelle de l'hôpital et seuls Sakura et Naruto étaient au courant de sa grossesse. Et elle avait perdu les eaux un matin où Madara était venu prendre des nouvelles d'elle. Et comme elle le considérait un peu comme un père, elle l'avait supplié de rester, de la soutenir et il avait accepté. Tsunade elle même s'était chargée de l'accouchement, même si ça n'était pas une pratique courante à l'école et bien que c'eut été long, tout s'était parfaitement déroulé.  
Le petit Haiko finit quand même par se redresser, l'air rayonnant et murmura :

- Maman, tu m'étouffes un peu !

Abby pouffa de rire avant de se détourner pour essuyer ses yeux et murmurer :

- Désolée mon grand, je suis juste heureuse.  
- Moi aussi je suis heureux.  
- Alors dis moi, comment vont mamie et papy ?  
- Bien ! Mamie m'a donné un bonbon pour le manger de l'avion pour pas que j'ai peur.  
- Et tu n'as pas eu peur !?  
- Non, je suis un grand !

Elle acquiesça doucement en caressant sa tête et demanda :

- Tu as ramené quelque chose ?  
- Mes beaux habits ! Mamie a dit que je devais être beau pour voir ma maman.  
- Montre moi comment tu es beau.

Haiko se leva avec enthousiasme pour montrer ses vêtements et effectivement, il ressemblait à un garçon comme on pouvait en voir dans les publicités pour vêtements. Le rougissement sur ses joues et son sourire gêné ajoutait une touche tellement craquante qu'Abby sentait son coeur s'accélérer. Il portait une petite chemise bleue à carreaux avec un pantalon noir et des boots à scratch. Mais personne ne pouvait résister devant sa bouille.  
Il fit une moue gênée en voyant que sa mère l'observait aussi intensément et se laissa tomber assis en disant :

- Mais j'en ai d'autres ! Je te montrerais !  
- Je suis pressée de voir ça !  
- Et puis, je t'ai fait un dessin dans l'avion mais ça bougeait alors il est peut être pas beau.  
- Je suis certain qu'il l'est.

Haiko sourit largement avant de rougir et retourner se blottir dans les bras de sa mère qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en relevant les yeux vers Madara. Celui ci allait prendre la parole mais il détourna la tête en entendant que la porte s'ouvrait et en voyant Tsunade s'approche d'un air sérieux. Elle lui indiqua, à l'oreille, qu'elle devait s'occuper des bandages d'Abby et Madara soupira en disant :

- Haiko, on va devoir partir mon grand ..  
- Non !  
- Mais je te promets, demain, on reviendra. Je t'ai dit que ta maman avait été blessée et qu'elle avait besoin d'un docteur, non ?  
- Voui.  
- Et le docteur a dit que ta maman allait devoir dormir.  
- Pour de vrai ?  
- Oui. Alors fais un gros bisou à ta maman et je vais te montrer ta chambre. On rangera même tes vêtements dans l'armoire et tu pourras faire un dessin pour ta maman.  
- Tu promets ?  
- Oui mon grand.

Le petit hocha doucement la tête avant de la relever vers sa mère et l'embrasser sur la joue en murmurant :

- Je t'aime maman.

Touchée, Abby lui caressa doucement la tête et le dos avant de lui répondre qu'elle aussi et Madara, à contre coeur, vint récupérer le garçon. Une fois dans ses bras, le petit glissa son pouce entre ses lèvres, ne lâchant pas sa mère du regard et Madara embrassa Abby sur le front en murmurant :

- On se voit demain, ne t'en fais pas. Tu auras peut être même le droit de sortir.  
- Je l'espère.  
- Kagami est ravie de l'avoir à la maison !

Abby pouffa de rire, gênée et regarda son bout de chou disparaître en même temps que Madara, quand il se dirigea vers les portes. Tsunade s'approcha ensuite du lit pour changer les bandages de la jeune shinobi et apaiser un peu sa douleur en confirmant qu'elle pourrait peut être sortir le lendemain.

Tobi, quant à lui, avait écouté ce qu'il s'était passé à côté avec attention et n'en revenait pas. Abby avait un fils, de deux ans, avec son père et sa mère était heureux de l'avoir ? Et lui, qu'avait-il ? Plus de famille, à priori, son père ne l'ayant même pas regardé en repartant, des parents détraqués, même plus de fierté. Oh, il avait été fier d'avoir Madara comme père mais si c'était ça, le vrai visage de la légende, il n'y avait plus de raisons de l'admirer. Il n'était plus qu'un porc comme les autres.

Il tourna un regard calculateur vers le drap.  
Mais s'il se débarrassait d'elle, alors tout redeviendrait comme avant, n'est ce pas ? Si elle mourrait dans des circonstances étranges, au milieu de la nuit, il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire. Oh, elle allait mourir.

La nuit qu'il attendait tant fut longue à arriver mais quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, pleine et dégagée de tous nuages, il s'extirpa lentement de son lit. Les pavés étaient froids sous ses pieds mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. À pas de félin, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Abby, passa le drap sans bruit et la regarda un instant dormir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait si paisible, insouciante.  
D'un mouvement calculé, il l'attrapa à la gorge, la faisant se réveiller en sursaut et commença à l'étouffer, fou qu'elle puisse briser sa vie de cette façon. Abby tenta plusieurs fois de reprendre son souffle, en vain, la poigne de Tobi sur sa gorge étant beaucoup trop précise mais elle sera le poing et lui décrocha une droite si puissante qu'il se retrouva projeté en arrière.  
Abby toussa un instant avant de hurler, hors d'elle :

- Mais t'es complétement cinglé ? Qu'est ce qui te prend !?  
- Je te laisserais pas foutre le bordel dans ma vie comme ça !  
- Mais .. J'ai rien fait !  
- Tu te tapes mon père, salope ! Et en plus, tu as eu un gosse avec lui !

Il s'approcha, menaçant et elle murmura :

- Tobi, tu .. Non, ça n'est pas ..  
- Et pour ça, tu vas crever comme la chienne que tu es ..

Les larmes aux yeux, elle esquiva son geste pour l'attraper et cria, désespérée :

- Tobi, c'est _ton_ fils !


	8. Chapter 8

**angelof-shadows** : Je sais que je t'ai choquée ! C'était le but ! Non, Haiko n'est pas le fils de dieu. A part si tu considères Tobi comme un dieu :p Je sais qu'il est mignon. J'adore les gosses adorables, sinon, j'en mettrais pas dans mes histoires ;) Oui, oui, je suis sadique, je le sais bien. Non mais tu vas quand même pas m'en vouloir à vite pour Deidara, si ? :p pense à ce que je t'ai dit sur le chat !

**Ichigo** : J'ai laissé toutes mes lectrices sur le cul, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Tu n'es pas la seule ! Azami et Tobi ont actuellement vingt ans ;) et l'age d'Haiko a été donné dans le chapitre 7. Tobi est un grand garçon peut être un peu trop gâté, qui se comporte parfois comme un bébé. j'ai adoré écrire dessus. Et c'est vrai qu'il est très différent du Tobi de _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Gaara ?_. mais ça n'est pas si mal, ça fait de la diversité ;) Sinon, mes lecteurs se lasseraient de me lire :p J'adore lire tes pavés ;)

* * *

_Flashback_

Les examens jonins étaient une tradition, à l'école. Ils se déroulaient, selon les générations entre leur seizième et leur dix-septième année. Pour Tobi, Abby et les autres, ça avait été l'année de leurs dix-sept ans.

Les examens en eux même étaient une formalité mais ils permettaient aux professeurs ainsi qu'au directeur d'évaluer les élèves par rapport à ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter sur le champ de bataille et ainsi, améliorer leur formation en fonction de leurs résultats. C'était presque impossible d'échouer, bien que ça arrivait, de temps en temps mais comme les résultats n'étaient indicatifs, les élèves ne se souciaient pas des mauvaises notes.

Et, pour les féliciter, le directeur laissait les jonin organiser des festivités, le soir de leur choix, tant que ça n'empiétait ni sur leur formation, ni celle des autres. Il faisait venir de l'alcool en bonne quantité, de la nourriture et c'était le seul jour où la règle de autarcie pouvait être abaissée, vu que ça coïncidait souvent avec les examens dans les écoles traditionnelles et qu'une commande d'alcool importante passerait inaperçue entre les autres.

La fête avait eu lieu sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro cinq, le plus grand d'entre tous. C'était une petite clairière, entourée d'arbres et pour l'occasion, des tables avaient été installés, des torches étaient préparées pour que la soirée dure longuement après le coucher du soleil et Madara avait même accepté que les élèves mettent de la musique, si le volume ne devenait pas indécent, vu que sa maison ne se trouvait pas loin.

La tradition voulait aussi que les amis s'offrent des cadeaux pour cette occasion. Sakura avait alors offert des trousses de secours à ses amis, Naruto ne s'était pas foulé et leur avait payé des ramen au restaurant de Choji tandis qu'Abby avait offert des vêtements à Sakura, connaissant la passion de la jeune femme pour le tissu et elle avait fait encadré une photo de son père à Naruto qui avait beaucoup apprécié le geste.

Après quelques verres d'alcool un peu hésitants, les amis étaient allés danser ensemble, pas franchement à l'aise mais à vrai dire, aucun élève n'était vraiment à son aise. Peu d'entre eux avaient déjà fait de fête, encore moins avaient déjà tenté l'alcool. Oh, ils étaient curieux, comme toutes les personnes de leur âge, mais l'entrainement qui les attendait tous les matins ne donnait pas envie de tester les effets secondaires qu'offraient la traditionnelle gueule de bois qui allait avec.

Tobi, qui était arrivé major des examens, semblait lui dans son élément. Ou en tous cas, moins gêné que les autres. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais bu beaucoup plus que les autres, même si son père lui offrait parfois une coupe de saké au diner, mais pour lui, c'était surtout l'occasion de se changer un peu les idées, arrêter d'être toujours parfait parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Les personnes qu'il côtoyait, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les considérer comme des amis mais il ne considérait jamais tout court. C'était juste une bande de potes, à laquelle il s'était attaché et ils étaient contents de pouvoir se pavaner aux côtés du fils du directeur. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient parfois des délires importants, riaient beaucoup et partageait des moments ensemble mais il sentait bien que tout n'était pas vraiment naturel.

Comme à ce moment là, où le groupe de copains riait alors qu'il était en train de siroter doucement son verre de bière. Mais, voulant s'amuser un peu, il interrogea son voisin du regard et celui ci pointa du doigt dans la foule et dit :

- On a envoyé Saï danser avec Ino, regarde !

Il tourna le regard vers la piste de danse et eut un sourire en coin en voyant Saï, le socio-phobe, essayer d'inviter la blonde à danser mais celle ci sembla le remballer avec vigueur parce que le garçon revint la tête basse.

- Oh, tiens, on devrait faire danser Tobi !  
- Ouais !

Tobi releva immédiatement la tête et tenta de refuser mais le groupe trouvait l'idée tellement bonne qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le choix et l'un d'eux lança :

- Va inviter Abigaïl !  
- Abigaïl ?  
- Mais si, Abby la ratée … La copine de Naruto ..

Tobi posa alors ses pupilles ébènes sur sa « cible » et termina son gobelet rapidement avant de fendre la foule pour s'approcher d'elle.  
Avant ça, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Elle était juste une inconnue, qui allait mourir au combat et personne ne connaitrait son nom. Mais de toutes façons, un danse n'allait pas le tuer et il voulait faire bonne figure devant ses pseudo amis. Il sortait à peine de l'adolescence, il avait le droit.  
Quand il arriva près d'elle, il attendit un peu que ses amis aillent se resservir et se planta devant elle, l'air indifférent avant de demander, de but en blanc :

- Abby, danse avec moi.

La jeune femme resta figée quelques secondes, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire avant de hocher la tête d'un air abasourdi.  
Elle le connaissait, bien entendu. Tout le monde connaissait Tobi Uchiha. Mais pourquoi venait-il l'inviter à danser ? Que lui voulait-il vraiment et surtout, depuis quand connaissait-il son prénom ?  
Tobi lui adressa un sourire léger en la voyant acquiescer, content de gagner son défi et la mena sur la piste de danse, un peu à l'écart avant de se tourner vers elle. Un slow débuta et un regard vers la chaine hifi lui confirma que c'était un de ses sois-disant amis qui venait de le mettre alors il attrapa la jeune fille sans ménagement pour l'attirer contre lui, glissa les mains en bas de son dos et commença à la faire danser, imitant un couple à quelques mètres d'eux. Toujours sous le choc, Abby garda ses mains où elles étaient, sur le torse de Tobi et se laissa mener sans un mot pendant toute la durée de la chanson.  
Elle était tellement mal à l'aise. Qu'allait-elle dire si elle lui marchait sur les pieds ou si elle faisait mal ? Il pouvait le faire virer s'il le voulait, c'était de notoriété publique, même si c'était totalement faux et elle ne voulait pas quitter ses amis.

À la fin de la chanson, Tobi baissa les yeux vers elle et murmura :

- Pourquoi tu es tendue comme ça ?  
- Pourquoi tu m'as invitée à danser ?

Ne souhaitant pas la blesser, il ne répondit pas et à la place, il se plongea dans ses pupilles inégales. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ses yeux vairons et il avait l'impression de regarder un lagon aux couleurs changeantes. Mais en plus de cela, ils reflétaient une certaine innocence qui lui plut, sur le moment.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il caressa doucement sa joue avant de demander :

- Tu veux encore danser ?  
- Je veux bien.

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres du jeune homme et elle y répondit par un léger rougissement, alors, gênée, elle détourna la tête pour la poser sur son épaule et ils reprirent leur danse. Pour eux, plus rien existait autour. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et dansaient au rythme lent de la musique, même si Abby écoutait plus le battement du coeur de Tobi que la mélodie qui les entourait.  
Le parfum doux et fruité de la jeune femme l'enivrait et il ne s'était jamais senti plus fort que depuis qu'il l'avait contre lui, sans se rendre compte que son fanclub n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça.  
Mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciaient, et à la fin de la chanson, quand elle changea pour quelque chose de plus rythmé, Abby s'écarta de lui d'un air gêné et il demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on s'éclipse ?  
- Qu'on .. Mes amis m'attendent sûrement et ..  
- Tu es une grande fille, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules et il récupéra une bouteille pleine d'alcool sur la table la plus proche avant de prendre Abby par la main et l'entrainer sur un des terrains voisins où ils seraient beaucoup plus tranquilles.  
Ils s'installèrent tous les deux au pied d'un arbre et Tobi but une gorgée d'alcool avant de tendre la bouteille à la jeune femme qui l'imita mais manqua de s'étouffer quand l'alcool lui brula la gorge. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, sous le rire de Tobi mais quand il remarqua son regard blessé, il sourit d'un façon désolée et expliqua :

- Je ne voulais pas paraître grossier !  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi tu m'as invitée à danser ?

Il haussa une épaule et détourna les yeux en disant :

- J'en sais rien. Je t'ai vue et j'ai eu envie de danser avec toi.  
- Ah ..  
- Ca te dérange tant que ça ?  
- Disons que c'était assez inattendu.  
- Tu es donc si timide ...  
- Je ne suis pas timide ! Juste .. Y'a tellement de rumeurs sur toi.  
- Quel genre de rumeur ?  
- Genre tu peux faire renvoyer n'importe qui, vu que t'es le fils du directeur.

Tobi écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se mettre à rire et Abby demanda, gênée :

- Ca n'est pas vrai ?  
- Non. J'ai aucune influence sur mon père, il fait trop bien son travail pour ça.

Elle détourna les yeux, pensive à cause de cette révélation et Tobi la regarda un instant avant de demander :

- Tu as eu quelles notes aux exams ?  
- Quatre-vingt dix-neuf sur cent. Tu as eu cent, non ? C'est ce que j'avais entendu ..

Tobi la dévisagea, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Comme les autres, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté, les rumeurs sur Abby la ratée étaient nombreuses et elle ne portait pas son surnom pour rien.  
Tobi se souvenait d'ailleurs qu'en deux ou troisième année, la gamine avait faillit mettre le feu à toute l'école et ainsi, révéler la vérité aux gens normaux. Et ça aurait été une catastrophe. D'après la rumeur, Madara ainsi qu'Hashirama lui avaient passer un savon qui était presque entré dans les annales de l'école et que les plusieurs jours d'absence qui avaient suivis étaient dus à une retenue. Tobi se souvent d'ailleurs que son père, pendant ces jours là, rentrait toujours très tard et était d'une humeur radieuse, comme si se défouler sur la gamine lui faisait du bien.  
Voyant qu'il était pensif, Abby sourit et demanda :

- Ca t'étonne tant que ça ?  
- Avec les rumeurs à ton sujet …  
- Oh, il y a des rumeurs sur moi !?  
- Quelques unes !  
- Raconte.  
- Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête alors il détourna les yeux, gêné et dit :

- Il paraitrait que mon père a faillit te tuer en retenue tellement tu l'avais énervé.  
- C'est stupide !

En l'entendant se mettre à rire, il eut un sourire incertain et elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule en demandant :

- Tu crois franchement que ton père tuerait un de ses élèves ?  
- Non mais …  
- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il acquiesça alors elle se racla la gorge et, le regard un peu perdu, elle murmura :

- Tu sais sûrement que je viens d'une famille ordinaire. Et contrairement à toi ou les élèves venant de clan, j'avais jamais utilisé mon chakra avant d'arriver ici. Ce qu'il s'est passé, en deuxième année, c'est que, comme tout le monde, j'ai voulu savoir ma nature de chakra avant l'heure. J'étais avec Naruto et Sakura près d'ici et on avait piqué du papier à chakra dans une des classes. Et quand j'ai fait le test, j'ai déclenché une sorte de bourrasque qui a failli faire flancher le genjutsu autour de l'école.  
- Et pas un incendie ?  
- Madara a lancé une illusion pour le faire paraître parce que c'était plus simple à expliquer.  
- Tu appelles mon père par son prénom ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Et puis, après, il m'a convoquée dans son bureau pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et quand il a compris ce que c'était, il m'a donné des cours particuliers pour m'aider à maitriser mon chakra.  
- Et qu'est ce que c'était ?  
- D'après lui, je n'ai pas une quantité extraordinaire de chakra, mais quand je l'utilise, il est plutôt concentré et instable et c'est à cause à ça que mes techniques sont souvent ratées. Je le dose très mal mais il m'aide encore à m'entrainer, de temps en temps. Et il a dit que si je continuais comme ça, je deviendrais une experte en ninjutsu.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Pour faire simple, c'est comme si le chakra circulait plus rapidement dans mon corps que la normale. Enfin, j'ai jamais trop compris. Mais ça me fera gagner en vitesse, un jour.  
- J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil.

Elle haussa une épaule et il soupira longuement avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tu laisses les gens dire que t'es une ratée ?  
- Parce que ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'approbation de toute l'école pour connaître ma valeur. Et ton père m'aide souvent à me redonner confiance.  
- Et tu crois franchement qu'avec la relation que tu sembles avoir avec lui, je pourrais te renvoyer ?  
- Tu es son fils.

Tobi grimaça mais préféra changer de sujet :

- Tes parents, ils habitent où ?  
- Sur la côte, ils sont pêcheurs.

Tobi se figea automatiquement à la pensée de la plage et baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées. Remarquant son malaise, Abby glissa la main sur la sienne pour le réconforter et murmura :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est juste que … J'avais un frère jumeau et .. Il est décédé sur une plage. Mes cicatrices viennent de là.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Un éboulement, près d'une falaise.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Je m'en fous.  
- Non, Tobi. Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée.

Il tourna lentement le regard vers elle et se surpris à la croire, rien qu'en voyant ses yeux clairs. Un sourire léger s'installa sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres.  
- Ah bon ?  
- N'importe quelle fille ici dirait ça juste pour .. tu sais .. s'attirer mes faveurs, en quelques sortes.  
- Oui, coucher avec toi.

Il lâcha un petit rire et acquiesça en disant :

- Voilà. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de le vouloir.  
- Oh, tu es loin d'être irrésistible, tu sais ?

Il lui lança un regard charmeur et elle se mit à rire, lui lâchant la main et avala une gorgée d'alcool en disant :

- Ca ne fonctionnera pas. Et en plus, je voudrais pas ternir ta gloire future avec ma réputation de ratée.  
- Ma gloire future ?  
- Arrête, t'es le fils de Madara Uchiha, bien sûr que tu seras une légende un jour.

Tobi sourit, touché qu'elle le lui dise avec tant de sincérité et il lui prit la bouteille des mains pour boire à son tour et dire :

- Si t'es assez bonne pour que mon père te donne des cours, toi aussi tu seras une légende.  
- Tu parles. Même les professeurs voulaient pas de moi pour l'apprentissage, à la rentrée et vu que ton père t'a pris toi …  
- Tu n'as pas de tuteur ?  
- Non. Je crois que je vais aller au combat, au moins, ça me fera de l'expérience.  
- Tu crois t'en sortir ?  
- Je sais pas. Mais si j'ai pas le choix …

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant le regard résigné de la jeune femme et se racla la gorge en disant :

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras d'ici là.

Elle força un sourire, pour lui faire plaisir mais il vit sans problème, dans son regard, que le coeur n'y était pas. Et voyant qu'elle tremblait légèrement, il demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? Il fait frais et ..  
- Comme tu veux, je m'en fous.  
- Je t'emmènerais bien chez moi mais je crois que mon père a préparé un diner aux chandelles à ma mère, vu qu'ils sont tranquilles ..  
- On peut aller dans ma chambre si tu veux, ça me dérange pas.

Il acquiesça et elle se leva, épousseta ses fesses et le mena jusqu'au dortoir principal des filles, de l'autre côté des terrains d'entrainement. Tobi connaissait bien ce bâtiment, y passant souvent rendre visites aux petites amies qu'il pouvait avoir mais vu qu'il s'ennuyait toujours rapidement, il ne venait pas souvent dans la même chambre.  
Celle d'Abby était au troisième étage, tout au fond du couloir et elle récupéra la clé dans sa poche arrière avant de faire glisser la porte sur le côté.  
Tobi fut immédiatement entouré d'un parfum fruité pour le moins agréable et il en comprit la raison en voyant qu'Abby avait installé un petit autel, proche de la porte, où elle priait sûrement pour la sécurité de ses parents.  
Sa chambre ressemblait à toutes les autres. Un futon était disposé sous la fenêtre, une malle contenait ses vêtements et elle avait un lavabo dans lequel elle pouvait faire sa vaisselle, une petite toilette ou sa lessive, si elle le voulait tandis que les douches étaient collectives. Mais ça n'était pas grave, Naruto et Sakura parlaient de reprendre la pâtisserie et elle possédait des chambres supplémentaires.

Abigaïl referma la porte derrière son invité, regarda un peu autour d'elle avant d'aller allumer la lampe de chevet et lui dire de s'installer. Tobi se plaça sous la fenêtre, totalement à l'aise et elle s'assit en tailleurs en face de lui avant de dire :

- Je suis désolée, j'ai rien à te proposer.  
- Pas grave. Tu as moins froid ?  
- Ça va. Merci.

Il y eut un silence gêné, durant lequel Tobi observa, avec amusement, le malaise d'Abby et il finit par sourire en demandant :

- Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ?  
- Ca serait fidèle à te réputation oui.  
- Je suis pas un monstre, tu sais ?

Elle releva les yeux, comme pour lui dire que si et il leva les yeux au ciel en disant :

- Arrête, ça n'est pas vrai.  
- Tu n'es pas capable de rester avec la même fille plus de trois jours.  
- Si elles me plaisent pas, je vais pas m'emmerder à rester avec elles, si ?  
- Et tu pars sans prévenir !

Il haussa une épaule et elle croisa les bras en disant :

- C'est juste mal.  
- J'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus, ça te rassure ?  
- Et tu as quand même eu envie de danser avec moi ..  
- C'est juste parce que mes amis m'ont mis au défi de le faire ..

Il se figea en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire ça alors qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention et hésita à relever les yeux.  
Abby était blessée, dans un sens. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à attirer Tobi, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun intérêt à faire ça mais de là à ce qu'elle devienne la cible de défis, il y avait quand même un gouffre. Était-elle si insignifiante pour qu'on se permette de jouer avec elle de cette façon ?

- Je suis …  
- Non, Tobi. Tu n'es pas désolé, ne le dis pas.  
- Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de te chercher d'excuses, si les gens me voient comme un amusement, c'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne.

La réalité faisait mal, il n'y avait aucun doute.  
Abigaïl cherchait surtout à passer inaperçue parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la montre du doigt, comme ça avait été le cas après l'incident avec le papier à chakra. Elle n'était ni timide, ni réservée mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle.

- Tu sais, si tu étais un peu plus sûre de toi, les gens viendraient pas t'embêter.

Elle releva un regard mi amusé, mi désabusé vers Tobi et répondit :

- Je veux juste pas m'attirer d'ennuis.  
- Alors écoute moi, parce que je ne dirais ça à personne. Mon père ne virerait jamais personne de l'école parce qu'on manque terriblement de shinobis. Et même si tu tuais quelqu'un à l'entrainement, il serait obligé de te garder.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Pour que tu prennes un peu confiance en toi.

Elle haussa les épaules et il détourna un peu le regard avant de demander :

- Tu me vois comment ? Franchement ?  
- Comme un petit con, des fois.  
- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis autant arrogant ?  
- Y'a vraiment une raison ?  
- Bien sûr.

Abby le regarda comme s'il venait de devenir bleu et Tobi leva les yeux au ciel en disant :

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, le monde entier attend quelque chose de moi à cause de qui est mon père. Toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer, des capitaines, des anciens shinobis, ils m'ont tous posés la même question. « Alors c'est toi, le fils de Madara ? ». Je peux te jurer que c'est chiant, à force, qu'on s'intéresse à moi que parce que mon père est connu. J'ai même pas de vrais amis, ils viennent tous par intérêt.  
- Oh arrête, tu en profites bien …  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je ne veux pas être « le fils de Madara ». Je veux que les gens m'appellent par mon prénom et me connaissent parce que j'aurais fait quelque chose de particulier, comme gagné une bataille, tué une personne importante ou quelque chose comme ça, et non parce que j'ai eu la chance d'être né dans la bonne famille.

Elle le regarda un instant, surprise et touchée qu'il lui parle de ça alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi à l'aise et il sourit en ajoutant :

- Allez, promets moi de ne plus te laisser faire. Tu verras, c'est marrant.  
- Bien, d'accord.  
- Je vérifierais.

Elle sourit d'un air gêné et il avala de longues gorgées d'alcool avant de lui tendre la bouteille en lui disant de la finir.  
Il était troublé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Cette inconnue était surprenante et son air innocent et ingénu lui donnait un charme fou. Et surtout, et par dessus tout, elle ne restait pas avec lui par intérêt. Elle semblait apprécier la conversation, sa présence et c'était nouveau. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en plus, c'était qu'Abby ressentait ce même trouble, que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresse à elle, lui parle de choses intimes aussi facilement et ne se force pas à rester. Elle était un peu comme sur un nuage, portée par l'alcool et l'inexpérience.  
Après un silence assez long mais léger, Abby sourit légèrement et finit par dire :

- Tu peux retourner avec tes amis si tu veux, je sais que je ne suis pas très intéressante.  
- Je suis bien ici.  
- Arrête, tu as sûrement mieux à faire.  
- Supporter des gens qui restent avec moi à cause de mon nom ?  
- Qui te dit que je ne le fais pas ?  
- Je le vois.  
- Comment tu pourrais voir un truc pareil ?  
- Viens, approche toi.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, pour voir s'il était sérieux, puis s'approcha lentement, à quatre pattes jusqu'à être assise sur ses genoux à côté de lui et il glissa la main dans la sienne, sans la lâcher du regard. Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme se mit à rougir et détourna le regard d'un air gêné, surtout quand Tobi se mit à rire, légèrement.  
Tobi inspira discrètement le parfum de la jeune femme avant de murmurer :

- Tu es naturelle avec moi, j'apprécie ça.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas, t'es pas une légende encore.

Tobi acquiesça, content de l'entendre dire et murmura :

- J'aime beaucoup ton sourire.

Il savoura de la voir rougir et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se pencha rapidement vers elle et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Le geste surpris tellement Abby qu'elle se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ?  
C'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux mais ils n'étaient pas capables de se séparer. Tobi posa même les mains sur les joues d'Abby, pour l'empêcher de se reculer mais il n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Mieux, ça déclencha une réaction chez la jeune femme et elle commença à participer à ce baiser et à se détendre, surtout.  
Prenant ça pour une invitation, Tobi, toujours très entreprenant de nature, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure mais, à cause de la surprise, elle se recula brusquement, l'air déconcerté. Sans le vouloir, il grogna de mécontentement, comme le ferait un gamin et fronça un peu les sourcils tandis qu'un nouveau silence s'installait.  
Abby, les jours roses, ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il trouver d'attirant chez elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Jouait-il avec elle comme il en avait l'habitude avec les autres filles ? Ses yeux sombres brillaient à la lumière de la lampe de chevet et elle pouvait y lire l'envie que ressentait le jeune homme. Ça avait été trop court pour lui et il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Oh, elle était loin des autres filles qu'il avait côtoyées, elle était bizarre, et même le corps pourtant agréable de la jeune femme ne répondait pas aux attentes habituelles de l'Uchiha et pourtant, là, il aurait bien demandé plus qu'un baisé volé.  
De plus en plus gênée, Abby se détourna, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et finit par murmurer :

- Tu devrais partir.  
- J'ai pas envie de partir.  
- Tire toi Tobi, s'il te plait.

Blessé dans son égo, Tobi se leva, attrapa la bouteille vide et elle le raccompagna sans un mot vers la porte de la chambre. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, profondément déçu et il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ichigo** : Le reste de tes questions sera pris en compte, je pense, ne t'en fais pas ;) Haiko n'aura pas de rôle à proprement parler. Il aura ses apparitions, ses moments mignons mais ça n'est pas un personnage "important" si tu veux. Enfin, certaines choses se passeront à cause de son existence mais c'est involontairement de sa volonté xD (En même temps, le pauvre, il a 2 ans, il va quand même pas aller botter le cul à l'ennemi ;) ) Quant à Azami, je suis désolée mais c'est juste un lapsus. La fiction sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, tellement que je me suis même pas rendue compte de mon erreur avant ta review. C'est bien d'Abby que je parlais ;) Désolée :D

**Angelof-shadow** : Les bases sont importantes !

* * *

Une fois qu'Abby eut refermé la porte, elle soupira longuement, alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se coucher, pour le moins épuisée par cette soirée. Et ce baiser totalement imprévu était la cerise sur le gâteau. Le verre de trop.

Tobi, quant à lui, passa à la fête mais voyant que ses soit-disant amis étaient bien sans lui, amer, il se dirigea vers chez lui.  
La maison du directeur était une petite demeure installée à l'écart du reste. Il y avait trois chambres, ce qui était, en général, plus que suffisant et un bureau pour Madara. Tobi entra chez lui sans se soucier du bruit qu'il pouvait faire mais en voyant de la lumière provenir de la cuisine, il soupira et s'y rendit pour y trouver son père, en sous-vêtements, en train de boire de l'eau fraiche devant le frigo grand ouvert.

Madara, qui se préparait pour de nouvelles acrobaties avec sa femme, manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son fils arriver, surtout d'un air aussi dépité et, après avoir toussé plusieurs fois, tandis que Tobi s'était installé sur un des tabourets de l'ilot central, il signala :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne rentrerais sûrement pas, cette nuit ?  
- Les plans ont changé. Mais je peux trouver ailleurs où dormir si tu veux.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tobi lança un regard dégouté à son père qui compris qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'approcher, dans cette tenue et le jeune murmura :

- J'étais avec une fille.  
- Oh. Quel genre de fille ?

Madara se racla la gorge en tirant un tabouret vers lui et s'y installa tandis que Tobi posait la tête dans sa main :

- Une fille .. différente.  
- Tu veux pas me dire qui c'est ?  
- Hors de question.  
- Et en quoi est-elle différente ?  
- Elle … Je sais pas.

Tobi passa les mains dans ses cheveux et prit une bonne inspiration avant d'avouer, ayant un peu peur des représailles :

- Elle me voit pour moi, et pas parce que je suis ton fils.  
- Alors c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Le plus jeune releva la tête, surpris et Madara sourit en disant :

- Je sais que … Enfin, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Mais tu as du talent Tobi et je sais que tu sauras te faire un nom, quand ton heure viendra. Je ne veux pas te mettre de pression en disant ça, mais tu n'es pas le seul dans ton cas et les gens qui savent passer outre ça sont ceux à qui tu devrais t'attacher.  
- Mais si je m'attache à elle, les autres vont … m'oublier.  
- Ils vont oublier que tu es mon fils, oui. Ils vont associer ton talent à tes fréquentations et peut être même dire que tu es médiocre mais tu dois être plus courageux que ça, non ? En tous cas, si tu veux un jour me dépasser, il va te falloir du courage !  
- Je suis courageux !  
- Alors prouve le. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, je ne veux même pas le savoir, mais .. Tobi, ta mère m'a foutu les jetons, la première fois que je l'ai vue. Et pourtant, je l'aime comme au premier jour de notre relation et pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais en arrière.  
- Même pas pour empêcher la mort d'Obito ?

Madara sourit, d'un air un peu amer et murmura :

- J'ai peut être perdu un fils mais je sais que l'autre fera toujours son possible pour me rendre fier de lui. Et c'est important pour moi.

Tobi sourit, touché par la déclaration de son père qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais été du genre à partager de cette façon et il alla le prendre dans ses bras avant de se téléporter devant la porte d'Abigaïl.  
Madara, de son côté, resta un moment à sa place, songeur mais il sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa femme l'appeler de leur chambre.

Tobi hésita tout de même une seconde avant de toquer à la porte d'Abby et quand celle ci ouvrit, en chemise de nuit, il sembla rougir un peu tandis qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qui était devant elle. Et quand ce fut le cas, elle se détourna et demanda :

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Il hocha rapidement la tête avant de l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser avec une certaine douceur. À nouveau, elle sembla surprise mais quand il s'écarta, sans pour autant la lâcher, afin de respirer un peu, elle murmura :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je t'embrasse.

Sans attendre, il reprit le baiser et fut satisfait de la sentir se détendre, après quelques secondes. En tâtonnant, elle réussit à fermer la porte et il la fit reculer pour la placer contre le mur le plus proche et murmura, taquin :

- A part si ça te dérange.  
- N-non …

D'elle même, elle repris ses lèvres et pris de passion, il la souleva avec facilité. Il la fit glisser les jambes autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers le futon et l'y déposer doucement. Là, en la sentant mal à l'aise, il releva les yeux vers elle et murmura :

- Repousse moi si ça ne va pas …  
- Tobi je .. Je ne sais pas vraiment .. enfin ..  
- Je t'écoute.

Prenant sur lui, il s'écarta un peu, pour lui laisser un peu d'espace et elle souffla, l'air gêné. Elle resserra les genoux et murmura :

- J-je l'ai fait qu'une fois et .. ça n'était vraiment pas agréable.  
- Je te promets pas d'être parfait.  
- Tu seras .. doux ?

Il hocha la tête, à la manière d'un enfant et sourit d'un air tendre en la voyant rire. Il détourna même la tête, boudeur et murmura :

- Tu te moques de moi.  
- Non ! Je .. Tu as des mimiques mignonnes ..  
- Je me retiens en général mais tu me verrais avec mes parents, on dirait un vrai gosse.

Elle sourit et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de demander :

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ?  
- Je .. oui.

Elle se détourna pour soulever un coin du futon et en sortir un préservatif. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle se racla la gorge en disant :

- C'est Sakura qui m'a forcée.

Elle posa le préservatif sur le futon, incertaine de la marche à suivre avant de timidement tourner le regard vers Tobi qui se pencha lentement vers elle pour embrasser sa mâchoire, sans lâcher son expression du regard. Il était plutôt égoïste, en général, mais elle faisait preuve d'une telle simplicité qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser à être comme ça avec elle. Il aurait peur de la souiller, en quelques sortes, de la voir perdre son innocence et il ne voulait pas être responsable de ça.  
Touchée par sa retenue, Abby tourna la tête vers lui et attrapa son haut pour qu'il l'embrasse, encore et encore, éloignant le plus possible la foule de question qui lui traversait l'esprit.  
Allaient-ils vraiment faire ça ? Alors qu'avant cette nuit, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés ? Allait-il être doux, comme il l'avait dit ? Allait-elle apprécier ?  
Non, décidément, ça faisait beaucoup de question et son cerveau, déjà embrumé par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré plus tôt, se brouilla un peu plus en sentant une main ardente de son compagnon glisser le long de sa cuisses pour remonter sur sa hanche. Elle portait un petit short en dessous, ce qu'il trouva pour le moins ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment la juger. Lui même dormait en général totalement nu.

Ne voulant pas la brusquer, vu qu'elle ne semblait déjà pas à l'aise, il continua de l'embrasser, tentant, tant bien que mal, d'ignorer la pression au niveau de son bas ventre. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps avait réagit à la proximité de la jeune femme, comme jamais ça n'était arrivé. Oh, il n'était pas attiré par elle parce qu'elle était belle ou qu'elle était « canon ». Non, il était attiré par autre chose, de plus profond, et pourtant, il n'avait put en gratter que la surface. Il savait aussi que s'ils allaient jusqu'au bout, c'était peut être précipiter les choses, que faire connaissance avant était souvent l'ordre logique des choses mais, comme si un petit démon s'allumait sur son épaule, il pensa que ce genre de galipettes était une autre façon de faire connaissance.

Abby se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui allait se passer, sa première fois ayant été bâclée et pas spécialement agréable mais Tobi était rassurant. Et elle ne réalisait toujours pas que c'était Tobi. Pas parce qu'elle pensait que le grand Uchiha ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle. Non, parce qu'elle pensait que Tobi lui montrait sûrement, et lui avait montré, durant la soirée, sa vraie personnalité, et qu'elle avait été touchée par ça, et se sentait privilégiée.  
Tobi, en la sentant plus détendue qu'au début, lâcha ses lèvres à contre coeur pour sa gorge douce en murmurant, sur sa peau :

- J'adore ton parfum.

Sans le vouloir, Abby se mit à rire et lui répondit qu'il était stupide, ce que Tobi prit comme le signe qu'il pouvait continuer. D'une main, il enleva son haut, avant de lui enlever sa chemise de nuit digne d'une grand mère et, gênés, ils s'observèrent un instant.

Abby n'avait jamais pensé que les cicatrices de Tobi puissent être aussi présentes sur son torse mais elles étaient bien là. Il en avait une sur la clavicule, qui semblait plutôt superficielle, et d'autres, comme des zébrures, au niveau de ses côtes tandis que les muscles de son bras droit semblaient mal-formés mais en y regardant, elle pouvait y voir de nouvelles cicatrices et comprit que les médecins n'avaient pas pu reconstituer totalement les chairs. Tobi était gêné, étant donné qu'habituellement, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas qu'on voit ces cicatrices là, moins esthétiques, plus grossières mais avec elle, il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir se cacher.  
Et que dire d'elle ? Oh, bien sûr, en bon jeune homme qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un peu plus de poitrine ne lui ferait pas de mal mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, n'est ce pas ?  
D'ailleurs, pour s'en persuader, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, pour la gouter, cette poitrine là, et sa quantité limité la rendait peut être meilleure. Il ne voulut pas s'y attarder longtemps, préférant des caresses succinctes mais agréables, aux dires de sa partenaire, qu'un acharnement presque médical qui n'aurait pas eu le même effet.

Pour la forme, il l'embrassa à nouveau, tandis qu'elle osait enfin caresser son torse nu et ses bras, traçant doucement les cicatrices du bout des doigts et il se sentit gêné de lui exposer un tel chantier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'attire vers elle, souhaitant un contact plus rapproché.

Il ne se fit pas attendre et le contact de leur peau brulante les fit frissonner. Et Tobi glissa les bras autour de sa nuque, allant suçoter la peau de son cou avec gourmandise et un sourire comblé. Oui, pour lui, une acceptation de son corps mutilé était aussi importante que le reste.

En sentant la pointe des cheveux de Tobi lui chatouiller le visage, Abby rit légèrement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se redresser légèrement et lui demander l'autorisation muette de continuer. Elle rougit légèrement, avant d'acquiescer et il s'installa sur ses genoux pour lui enlever, en douceur, l'espèce de short qu'elle portait. Elle se laissa faire, docile mais gênée et, par pudeur, il s'empêcha de regarder ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Comprenant qu'elle devait faire le premier pas pour la suite, afin de ne pas ressembler à une poupée, Abby se redressa à son tour et déboutonna lentement le jean de Tobi, les mains moites et les gestes incertains. Il la regarda faire, gêné par autant de pudeur même si ça ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus et quand elle glissa les mains sur ses hanches pour lui abaisser ses vêtements, il se sentit un peu mieux.

Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et, ne voulant pas qu'elle se ravise ou qu'elle parte en courant à cause des nouvelles cicatrices qu'elle avait découvertes, une à la hanche droite dont l'extrémité se perdait sous une petite toison de poils noirs et l'autre à la cuisse, qui, comme son biceps, avait subit une reconstruction incomplète malgré les compétences d'Hashirama, il s'équipa du préservatif et se replaça au dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle sembla légèrement nerveuse.

Dire que sa première fois n'était pas vraiment agréable était surtout un euphémisme pour dire qu'elle avait détesté.

Mais Tobi la rassura en l'embrassant sur le front, signe d'un certain respect avant de la pénétrer avec, comme il l'avait promis, beaucoup de douceur. Il marqua un temps de pause, pour qu'elle puisse s'adapter à la situation, qu'elle souffle un peu vu qu'elle avait une respiration un peu rapide et il la regarda avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche doucement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait bouger.

Le premier coup de rein fut un peu incertain, vu que Tobi ne voulait ni la blesser, ni la brusquer, puis il put un peu s'approcher d'elle, l'embrasser avec tendresse tandis que, de gestes timides, elle passait les mains dans son dos pour le caresser.

Dans ce contexte, tout aurait pu être parfait. Tobi avait un rythme agréable, Abby ne ressentait pas de douleur, ce qui l'avait beaucoup angoissée au début et ça commençait même à être agréable. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Tobi, beaucoup plus excité que ce qu'il aurait imaginé et manquant malgré tout d'expérience, ne dura pas plus de deux minutes.  
En sentant ce qui venait de se passer, il se figea puis la honte le prit violemment. Ça n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Il ne venait pas de jouir ? Déjà !?

Abby voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas lui murmura s'il y avait un problème et, perdant tout sang froid, Tobi se retira, s'allongea à côté d'elle sous la couette et sans un mot et détourna la tête, l'air mauvais. Sur le coup, elle crut qu'elle avait fait un truc qui ne fallait pas. Peut être n'aimait-il pas qu'on touche ses cicatrices ? Ou elle n'était juste .. pas assez bien ? Mais en voyant son partenaire enlever le préservatif d'un geste agacé, le nouer et l'envoyer dans la poubelle, la jeune femme comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Et elle se retint que quelques secondes avant de devoir poser une mais sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, de nervosité.  
Blessé dans son égo, Tobi l'assassina du regard, sharingans activés et pour calmer le jeu, elle embrassa doucement son épaule en disant :

- Non, le prends pas mal ..  
- C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Arrête de rire !

Ça ne fit que redoubler le rire d'Abby et Tobi, malgré sa colère, finit par sourire et grogner :

- Oh, ça te fait vraiment rire, hein ? Viens pas là !  
- Quoi !? Non !

Avant qu'elle ait une chance de se sauver, il l'attrapa d'un bras autour du ventre et commença à chatouiller ses côtes avec ferveur. Et le rire d'Abby augmenta, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait les larmes aux yeux.  
Tobi avait honte, bien sûr. Énormément et il y avait de quoi. Deux minutes. C'était tellement ridicule qu'Abby avait bien raison de rire et quand il la laissa lui échapper, qu'elle se tourna vers lui, les joues douloureuses et les yeux humides, il grogna :

- T'es pas sympa.  
- Tu sais, si tu as encore envie, tu peux .. te rattraper …  
- Encore heureux ..

Il posa les mains sur ses joues pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser avant d'aller fouiller sous le futon mais il n'y trouva rien alors elle murmura, le souffle court :

- J'en avais qu'un.

Tobi réfléchit à toute allure. S'il voulait aller en chercher un chez lui, il allait falloir qu'il se rhabille, qu'il évite son père et le moindre bruit suspect. Ça allait casser l'ambiance et il se sentait trop bien pour ça. En plus, il commençait déjà à redevenir dur et une escapade chez lui, alors que ses parents étaient sûrement occupés ne ferait que lui couper tout envie.  
Et à côté de ça, Abby était là, contre lui, à embrasser sa clavicule pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça. Oh, c'était risqué mais ça ne serait pas sa première fois, sans protection, et si elle acceptait, il n'allait pas débattre avec elle, n'est ce pas ?  
Voyant qu'il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Abby embrassa délicatement ses lèvres fines et murmura :

- Je prends la pilule.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le jeune homme et il se replaça au dessus d'elle, presque conquérant. Elle pouffa légèrement de rire, beaucoup moins gênée qu'avant et sans attendre, il reprit où il en était et fut ravi de voir qu'Abby était du même avis, que perdre plus de temps était inutile.  
Et cette fois, il dura bien plus que deux minutes.

Ne voulant pas gêner Abby, qui gardait une certaine pudeur malgré tout, il préféra garder la même position, faire tout le travail, plutôt que changer et que ça soit décevant pour tous les deux. Il n'était, ce soir là, pas là pour lui apprendre les positions les plus acrobatiques mais pour partager un moment agréable et si possible qu'elle l'apprécie.  
Il faisait attention, comme jamais il avait fait, à ses réactions, ses mouvements et se sentait spécial, dans un sens. Elle s'était abandonnée au traitement qu'il pouvait lui infliger, avec une certain confiance et il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Pas une seconde fois, vu qu'il était certain qu'il entendrait parler de son petit accident un moment, s'il continuait à la fréquenter.  
Non, à ce moment là, c'était certain. Il allait continuer de la voir, même s'il allait sûrement perdre tout ce qu'il avait. Ça valait le coup.

Sans grande surprise, elle n'atteignit par l'orgasme ultime, étant donné que c'était surtout une questions d'habitude, de découverte de soi et de complicité mais il savait, à l'expression qu'elle gardait, qu'elle avait pris du plaisir. Il avait vu ses bras avoir la chair de poule, l'avait sentie trembler un peu contre lui et quand il attira son attention d'un petit baiser au coin des lèvres pour lui indiquer qu'il allait jouir, elle se contenta de sourire, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation, en quelques sortes, de le faire.  
Ils restèrent ensuite plusieurs minutes l'un contre l'autre, à reprendre leur souffle, dans une position un peu fusionnelle, puis, ayant un peu chaud, il s'écarta sans pour autant s'éloigner. Gênée, elle resta sur le dos un instant et sourit en le sentant poser la tête contre son bras et lui donner un baiser pour le moins tendre sur la joue. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et demanda, incertaine :

- Je peux .. me lever pour …  
- Vas y.  
- Tu regardes pas, hein ?  
- Promis.

Il se tourna sur le dos et posa le bras sur ses yeux le temps qu'elle aille se faire un brin de toilette, gênée de sentir sa semence couler entre ses cuisses. Elle retourna ensuite au chaud, se blottissant contre lui et il demanda :

- Est ce que .. je peux voir ta tablette de pilule ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle fouilla dans une petite trousse, près du futon et lui montra la tablette qu'il inspecta un moment avant de la lui rendre, satisfait. Il valait mieux être prudent, non ?  
Un silence léger s'installa et, la voyant se retenir de fermer les yeux, il passa le bras sous sa tête pour la tenir contre lui, les couvrit et l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.  
Elle sourit d'un air fatigué et demanda :

- Tu seras toujours là, à mon réveil ?  
- Oui.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos et elle glissa un bras sur son ventre, s'installa le plus confortablement possible et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.  
Tobi regarda un instant la jeune femme qui dormait contre lui, se sentant agréablement serein avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et fermer les yeux.  
Son père avait eut raison, pour une fois.  
À son réveil, Tobi avait mal à la tête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bu la veille, pourtant, mais ça lui avait suffit. Il cligna plusieurs fois, à cause du soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby lui rappelle sa présence en soupirant dans son sommeil. Il la regarda d'un air fatigué avant de placer les bras derrière sa tête et repenser à la veille.  
Ça avait été magique, dans un sens et il avait tellement apprécié la soirée. Et Abby lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être naturel, avec les autres sans être montré du doigt. Elle était douce, gentille, agréable, et il avait hâte de passer plus de temps avec elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ichigo** : Ta réponse viendra bien rapidement ;)

**Angleof-shadow** : Na, Tobi a pas perdu la mémoire ! Bien plus complexe que ça !

Dernier chapitre de flashback ^^

* * *

Puis, Tobi repensa à ses amis, qui l'avaient envoyé vers elle dans le but de réaliser un défi. Étaient-ils aussi stupides ? Ou était-elle vraiment si ridicule ? Non. Non, Abby n'était rien de ce que pouvaient dire les rumeurs. Et tel un chevalier, il était prêt à défendre son honneur s'il le fallait pour éviter que ce genre de personne ne la souille, comme il avait eu peur de le faire, la veille.  
Et pourtant .. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait en couchant avec elle ? Ne lui avait-il pas enlevé une part d'innocence ?  
Peut être .. Peut être ne valait-il pas mieux que ces personnes là, qui avaient besoin de se moquer des autres pour se sentir bien dans leur peau. Pire, il l'avait fait, plusieurs fois, et il avait apprécié. Était-il si mal, lui aussi ?  
Qu'allait-il se passer si les gens apprenaient qu'il avait couché avec Abby ? Ils .. ne le prendraient pas comme ça. Ils penseraient qu'il voulait seulement la blesser, l'humilier. L'utiliser et la jeter après. C'est pour ça que personne ne devait apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, cette nuit. Et pour ça, il ne devait jamais la revoir. Il ne devait plus lui sourire, lui parler gentiment, la regarder.  
Oh, elle allait souffrir pendant un temps, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais ça passerait. Et lui .. lui, ça n'était pas important. Pas tant qu'elle était protégée.

Sans un bruit, il se leva du futon et enfila ses vêtements un à un avant de se téléporter dans sa propre chambre, se laisser tomber sur le lit et maudire son père pour ses belles paroles.

Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser.

Quand Abby se réveilla et comprit qu'elle était seule, que Tobi était parti malgré sa promesse, un goût amer remonta dans sa gorge, qui se noua et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se frapper, tellement elle avait été stupide. Elle s'était faite avoir, n'est ce pas ? Elle était tombé dans le panneau, comme toutes les autres.  
Non, elle devait lui donner une chance. Peut être avait-il quelque chose de prévu dans la matinée et il n'avait pu attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Oui, possible.  
Gardant cette idée en tête, elle se leva, prit une bonne douche avant de rejoindre, comme tous les matins, Sakura et Naruto à la petite pâtisserie que Naruto voulait reprendre. Elle salua ses amis avec un sourire, s'installa devant la tasse de thé qu'ils lui avaient commandée et Sakura lui donna un petit coup de coude en disant :

- On t'a vu danser avec Tobi hier .. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Vous avez disparu.  
- Il ne s'est rien passé. On a juste parlé, à l'écart.  
- Ouais ouais …

Sakura et Naruto échangèrent un regard complice, montrant bien qu'ils ne la croyaient pas et Abby entama sa tasse, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, ils sortirent dans la cour principale pour profiter du soleil avant le début des classes et Abby ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Tobi, à quelques mètres de là, avec les amis qu'il avait tant décriés la veille. Il releva les yeux vers elle, un goût amer dans la gorge avant de se détourner, indifférent.  
Un poids tomba dans l'estomac d'Abby. Oh, elle était tombée dans son piège, mais pas celui qu'elle avait pensé. Là, en le voyant agir avec tant de distance et froideur, elle pensa que oui, il s'était bien joué d'elle. Il l'avait entourloupée comme il avait fait avec les autres et elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une des chiennes qui se donnaient à lui, sans valeur. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que dans un sens, il avait raison de faire ça, avec elle, du moins. S'il s'était affiché avec elle, s'il l'avait fréquentée comme il l'avait désiré, elle en souffrirait.  
Ils auraient été montrés du doigts et elle n'était pas assez forte pour le supporter. Pas encore, en tous cas. Et cette situation la rendrait plus forte, lui ferait gagner le sang chaud, la hargne qui lui manquait pour être respectée. Et il le savait, il allait lui souffrir. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Pas si ça permettait à Abby de gagner ce qui lui manquait terriblement.  
La jeune femme baissa un instant les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Oh, elle allait lui prouver qu'elle valait mieux que ça, qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur de la prendre pour une gourde. Et elle lui ferait payer, même si pour ça, elle devait changer. Et il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Le lendemain même, alors qu'il voulait la tester, voir si son plan fonctionnait, il la bouscula dans la cour et lui lança un regard méprisant, dont il avait le secret. Et, à son plus grand bonheur, Abby se tourna vers lui et grogna :

- Fais attention où tu marches, Uchiha.

Il l'ignora et continua son chemin, un sourire aux lèvres et le coeur plus léger. C'était une bonne chose. .. n'est ce pas ?

Arriva, plusieurs semaines plus tard, la rentrée et, avant le départ en apprentissage, une visite médicale était obligatoire. Tous les élèves devaient passer entre les mains de Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade et devaient subir un check up complet. Abby, n'ayant pas trouvé de professeur, s'était portée volontaire pour aller au champ de bataille et devait, le lendemain, rejoindre le front ouest, où l'armée manquait d'un shinobi talentueux depuis le décès d'un des leurs et même si Madara avait fait son possible pour lui trouver quelque chose de mieux, même sa parole n'avait pu convaincre les seuls tuteurs encore disponibles. Comme tout le monde, ils voyaient Abby comme une ratée et les ratés n'avaient pas leur place à la guerre.  
Shizune effectua le scan avec expertise mais manqua de s'étouffer en sentant un corps étranger en elle et lui annonça, de but en blanc :

- Abby, tu es enceinte.

L'esprit de la jeune femme sembla beuguer un instant et elle murmura :

- Ca n'est pas possible. Je prends la pilule et j'ai eu mes cycles normaux et ..  
- Je dois prévenir Tsunade et le directeur de suite. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Shizune sortit de la petite salle d'examen, laissant l'élève seule avec sa déroute.  
Ça n'était pas la vérité, n'est ce pas ? Elle prenait bien la pilule, ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Qu'allait-elle faire d'un gosse ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé en avoir, surtout à son âge. Pire, elle ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre.  
Les élèves recevaient un enseignement obligatoire, vers leurs quatorze ans, que les professeurs appelaient « éducation sexuelle ». Shizune leur parlait de la contraception, les cycles menstruels aux filles, les protections et tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir. C'était une prévention, pour les élèves, qu'ils sachent se gérer eux même comme on le leur demandait depuis leur arrivée dans l'école et Shizune insistait toujours sur l'importance de ces cours.  
Mais ils n'étudiaient pas la gestation, par exemple. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin mais pouvaient demander, s'ils le voulaient, de la documentation à ce propos. Cependant, les élèves, voyant leur devoir de shinobi avant le reste, ne se renseignaient pas souvent à ce propos.  
Et Abby n'avait jamais pensé fonder une famille avant d'avoir combattu pour son pays.

Elle sursauta quand même violemment en voyant Madara arriver, accompagné de Tsunade et, réalisant que Shizune avait été tout à fait sérieuse, elle posa une main sur sa bouche et baissa la tête, honteuse.  
La blonde s'approcha d'elle pour confirmer le diagnostique avant de poser une main douce sur la nuque de l'élève, toujours sous le choc et demander :

- Abby, j'ai besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions, d'accord ?

Abby hocha la tête, désemparée et Tsunade demanda :

- Est ce que tu as oublié ta pilule ne serait-ce qu'une journée ?  
- N-non.  
- Et tu as dit à Shizune que tes cycles étaient normaux, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Tout était comme d'habitude.  
- Tu sais .. Des fois, ça arrive que .. la pilule ne fonctionne pas correctement.  
- M-mais …

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Abby baissa à nouveau la tête, une main sur sa bouche et Tsunade murmura :

- Abigaïl, on va devoir parler d'une chose importante. Je sais que tu n'as pas de tuteur et que tu vas aller au champ dans les jours à venir mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir si tu attends un enfant. Alors tu dois choisir. Est ce que tu veux le garder ?

Abby cligna, franchement pas en état de faire ce genre de choix et Madara décida d'intervenir :

- Tsunade, laisse moi avec elle.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Abby et moi sommes plutôt proches. Je la connais, je pourrais l'aider.  
- D'accord. Je suis à côté si vous avez besoin.

Madara hocha la tête et attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière la blonde pour s'installer sur la table d'examen, près d'Abby et glisser une main dans la sienne en disant :

- Abby, ma grande, relève la tête.

Ne voulant pas désobéir à son directeur, malgré leurs bonnes relations, Abby s'exécuta et Madara, d'une façon paternelle, essuya ses joues et murmura :

- Tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive, tu sais .. Kagami, ma femme, est tombée enceinte pendant notre dernière année et c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai demandée en mariage.  
- Mais je ne voulais pas …  
- Je sais. Mais je t'aiderais.

Abby le regarda en reniflant et Madara, touché de voir sa petite protégée dans cet état lui sourit légèrement en disant :

- Si tu le gardes, je m'assurerais que tu aies tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
- Je .. ne veux pas qu'on le sache.  
- Alors personne ne le saura. On t'installera une chambre dans l'hôpital, dans la partie interdite aux élèves et il n'y aura que les médics et les personnes que tu veux qui pourront venir.  
- Et quand il sera né ?  
- Je prendrais contact avec tes parents pour qu'ils s'en occupent, s'ils acceptent. Sinon, on lui trouvera une famille d'accueil mais ça sera toujours ton bébé.

Abby hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête et dire :

- J-je peux pas .. juste m'en débarrasser comme ça, même si c'est un accident.  
- D'accord. Je vais aller en parler à Tsunade et commencer à organiser les mois à venir. En attendant, souffle un peu, reprends toi.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, un peu perdue et ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui se passait et il se leva, prit la direction de la porte.

- Madara …

Il se stoppa en entendant Abby l'appeler et, la honte se lisant sur le visage, elle murmura :

- L-le père …  
- Tu peux le garder pour toi, si tu veux.  
- Je .. C'est .. Tobi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

L'information mit plusieurs secondes à monter au cerveau de Madara et quand ce fut le cas, il se racla la gorge, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre.  
Alors, il allait être grand père ? À son âge, c'était presque difficile de se l'avouer. Et il comprit aussi que c'était elle, la fille qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait troublé son fils.

Comme tous les matins, Madara effectuait sa visite journalière auprès d'Abby. Il avait suivi sa grossesse avec beaucoup d'intérêt, déjà parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, mais surtout parce que c'était bien son petit fils qui grandissait dans ce ventre tout rond. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était effectivement le cas mais à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il posait les mains sur son ventre rebondi, il sentait bien que le bébé était lié à lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Abby était radieuse depuis quelques semaines, malgré qu'elle approche du terme et le sourire qu'elle adressa à Madara quand il entra dans sa chambre illumina sa journée. En la saluant, le directeur prit place à côté d'elle, sur le lit, l'embrassa sur le front comme à son habitude puis posa doucement les mains sur son ventre en murmurant :

- Bonjour mon grand ..

Un petit remuement lui répondit, comme d'habitude. Le bébé réagissait toujours très positivement à sa voix.  
Après un petit sourire, Madara releva les yeux vers la jeune femme allongée qui confia :

- Il ne m'a pas laissé dormir de la nuit, il arrêtait pas de remuer. Tsunade a dit qu'il s'était retourné.  
- Donc, il ne tardera pas …

Les joues rouges, la jeune femme acquiesça et Madara sourit en lui confiant :

- Je me souviens de l'accouchement de Kagami. Les jumeaux s'étaient retournés deux jours avant l'accouchement et c'était un des premiers accouchement de Tsunade.  
- Qui est sorti le premier ?  
- Tobi, bien sûr. Il pleurait tellement fort que plus personne ne s'entendait plus parler. Et Kagami pensait qu'il serait aussi bruyant alors qu'il a été le plus sage après ça.  
- Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Madara hocha doucement la tête et demanda :

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Tobi ?  
- Non ! Tu sais que je ne …

Sentant un coup de pied, Abby se redressa lentement, une main sur son ventre et murmura :

- Il m'a abandonnée, d'accord ? Il est juste parti alors qu'il m'avait promis de rester avec moi.

Surpris par la déclaration, le directeur se pinça les lèvres, se demandant s'il avait si mal élevé son fils que ça et il murmura :

- Tu devrais le lui dire.  
- Je ne veux pas lui dire ! Il est … Je ne veux pas lui apporter de problèmes.

Après avoir souffle un bon coup, la jeune fille caressa doucement son ventre en relevant son tee shirt, ignorant les vergetures et ses seins douloureux, et murmura :

- Je suis désolée Madara, vraiment désolée.  
- Ne dis pas ça ma grande.

L'Uchiha glissa doucement un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui posa la tête sur son épaule en murmurant :

- Je sais pas si je pourrais le laisser partir …  
- Je comprends. Mais tes parents s'occuperont bien de lui.  
- Mais, si j-j-je tombe au combat .. I-il ne m'aura jamais connue et ..

Après un soupire, Madara l'embrassa sur la tempe et murmura :

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu finis l'école avant tout. Tu as tout ton temps encore. Et Hashirama te fera une dérogation pour ne pas que tu ailles au combat. Tu t'occuperas de la logistique ou quelque chose comme ça.

Un souffle tremblant échappa de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette étreinte paternelle avant de murmurer :

- J'ai tellement peur.  
- Je sais.  
- Je ne veux pas faire de lui d'un orphelin.  
- Il ne sera jamais seul. Kagami et moi, on s'occupera de lui s'il le faut, tes parents aussi, Naruto et Sakura .. Ne t'angoisse pas comme ça.

Le coeur lourd, Abby se redressa lentement et crispa ses mains sur son ventre en sentant une douleur importante la traverser. La voyant faire, Madara écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

- Abby, ma grande ..

Gênée, l'adolescente posa une main entre ses cuisses et chuchota, la voix tremblante :

- Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux …  
- Je vais chercher Tsunade.

Sans attendre, le directeur sortit de la chambre, rejoignit le bureau de Tsunade et annonça :

- Le travail d'Abby a commencé !

Tsunade attrapa sa blouse sans attendre et ils rejoignirent la chambre isolée où Abigaïl gémissait de douleur, prostrée sur son lit d'hôpital.  
La médic s'approcha rapidement d'elle en la faisant se recoucher et murmura :

- Abby, souffle, comme je t'ai appris.

La jeune femme s'exécuta lentement, soufflant profondément, les larmes aux yeux et Madara murmura :

- J-je vais y aller et ..  
- Non ! Pitié, Madara, reste avec moi …  
- A-Abby, je ..  
- J'y arriverais pas sans toi ..

Résigné, le directeur se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa la main en murmurant :

- Ok. Tsunade ?

La docteur hocha doucement la tête et murmura :

- On va la changer de chambre. Abby, tu peux te lever ?  
- J-je crois.

S'appuyant sur Madara, la jeune femme se mit doucement sur ses pieds et le trio se dirigea lentement vers une salle de soin, normalement réservée pour les opérations légères et une fois qu'Abby fut installée sur la table, Tsunade l'aida à se déshabiller pour la faire enfiler une blouse, plaça un draps au dessus de ses jambes et mit des gants en latex pour examiner la jeune femme avant de murmurer :

- Abby, tu as eu combien de contractions ?  
- U-une seule, je crois. J'ai mal …

Tsunade soupira en voyant une nouvelle contraction arriver et la laissa passer avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Madara qui avait posé une main douce sur le dos de la jeune femme et elle annonça :

- Tu es déjà totalement dilatée, Abby.  
- C-c'est normal ?  
- Non, Abby. Ça ne l'est pas.

La panique passa dans le regard de la jeune femme qui ferma un instant les yeux en essayant de se calmer mais en sentant Madara l'attirer contre elle, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il murmurait :

- Shhh, ma grande, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.  
- J-je veux Tobi … Je veux qu'il soit là … Pourquoi il est parti !?

Le directeur souffla doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et murmurer :

- Crois moi, ça n'est pas le moment de le lui dire. Mais plus tard, d'accord ? Et je reste avec toi ..  
- Abby, il va falloir pousser. À la prochaine contraction.

La jeune femme acquiesça, effrayée mais elle agrippa les draps, se sentant mieux à moitié assise plutôt que couchée et fit ce que Tsunade lui indiqua, au fils des minutes qui passèrent, jusqu'à enfin entendre un pleur aiguë.  
Rouvrant immédiatement les yeux, Abby posa les yeux sur le petit corps déjà emmitouflé dans une épaisse serviette, tandis que Tsunade essuyait doucement son visage en souriant et elle murmura :

- Félicitations, Abby, un beau petit garçon …

Voulant absolument voir son bébé, la jeune femme ignora ses douleurs pour se redresser et tendre les bras vers son bébé et Tsunade le posa doucement contre elle avant de s'occuper du cordon mais Abby était bien trop concentrée sur le visage de son fils, un peu déformé par ses pleurs pour penser à ce que le docteur pouvait faire.  
Il était tellement beau, à ses yeux, avec sa touffe noire, ses yeux bleus de bébé, ses joues un peu rondes.  
Le coeur léger, elle releva doucement les yeux vers Madara qui sourit en l'embrassant sur la tempe :

- Il est magnifique …  
- C'est Tobi tout craché.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire en embrassant le front de son adorable bébé et oublia tout le reste. Son petit bébé était là, dans ses bras, et elle ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre quelque chose d'aussi exaltant.

- Abby, tu as un prénom ?  
- Haiko.  
- Ok.

La jeune femme sourit largement à son fils, qui se remettait doucement à pleurer mais il était beau, même comme ça, sans parler du regard tendre que Madara lui jetait.  
Un jour parfait.

Après ça, la première fois qu'Abby et Tobi se revirent, la jeune femme alors maman ne retint plus ses insultes. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir mise enceinte, vu que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu avorter, mais elle lui en voulait de ne pas savoir. Quant à Tobi, il enterra rapidement les sentiments naissants qu'il avait pu avoir pour elle, jusqu'à les oublier. Oublier cette nuit de tendresse et de douceur qu'ils avaient partagé. Et il répondait à chacune provocation de la jeune femme, avec de plus en plus de cruauté, parce qu'il se haïssait. Il se détestait de l'avoir rendue aussi odieuse et pour chasser sa culpabilité, il devint la personne qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Un petit con.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ichigo** : Tobi a un raisonnement propre ;) (Mais malheureusement proche du mien xD) il y aura un autre flashback ouais, bientot vu que la fiction est bientôt terminée mais beaucoup moins long ! On dirait que ça fait bizarre à tout le monde que Madara et Abby soient aussi proches :o

* * *

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent lentement en place dans l'esprit de Tobi et quand il réalisa qu'elle disait la vérité, que ce petit garçon était en fait son fils, il eut la réaction la plus rationnelle dans un moment pareil. Il se téléporta le plus loin possible de l'école, malgré que ce soit dangereux, afin de cacher sa réaction. Sa peine envers tous ceux qu'il aimait, de lui avoir caché un truc pareil.

Abby fut secouée de léger sanglots en le voyant fuir, ayant, malgré tout, espéré que le jour où il l'apprendrait, il serait compréhensif avant d'appeler Tsunade via le petit interrupteur accroché à son lit. La blonde arriva rapidement, écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le lit de Tobi était vide et demanda :

- Abby, que s'est-il passé ?  
- I-il est parti … J'ai été obligée de lui dire et il est juste parti.  
- Lui dire quoi ?  
- Pour .. Haiko.

Tsunade ferma les yeux, sachant que la nouvelle n'allait sûrement pas passer comme une lettre à la poste avant de s'approcher et demander :

- Il t'a fait du mal ?  
- Il a tenté de m'étouffer mais ça va.  
- Je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu puisses dormir et après, j'irais réveiller Madara. Ne t'inquiète pas, Abby, nous allons le retrouver, d'accord ?  
- I-il .. Vous auriez vu son regard ..  
- Tout ira bien.

Tsunade alla chercher dans une des armoires de la pièce avant de donner un cachet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau à Abby qui, docile, le prit sans cligner. Elle se recoucha ensuite lentement, le regard posé sur le drap en face d'elle et Tsunade attendit d'être sûre que la jeune femme dormait pour aller toquer à la porte de la maison de son directeur.  
Celui ci lui ouvrit en robe de chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés et la mine défaite :

- Tsunade, t'as vu l'heure ?  
- Tobi est parti.  
- Tobi .. ? Pourquoi .. ?  
- Pas ici, Madara.

Le directeur soupira avant de laisser la docteur entrer et ils s'installèrent à la cuisine. Tsunade n'attendit pas pour dire :

- A priori, il a attaqué Abby cette nuit.  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait fait ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai préféré ne pas insister, Abby était vraiment secouée. Elle dort, là. Et ..  
- Et ?  
- Elle a dut lui dire qu'il était le père d'Haiko.

Madara regarda un instant dans le vide avant de soupirer en passant les mains dans ses cheveux et murmurer :

- Je vais aller le chercher. Je pense savoir où il est.  
- Je dois faire quelque chose ?  
- Surveille Abby. Je vais essayer de rentrer rapidement mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais être là à son réveil. Je préviens Kagami et je pars.

Tsunade acquiesça avant de sortir de la maison et Madara resta cinq minutes à essayer de se réveiller avant d'aller s'habiller, prévenir Kagami qu'il partait et qu'elle devait veiller sur Haiko avant de lui même aller réveiller Hashirama. Ensemble, ils préparèrent une téléportation d'urgence vers un point non contrôlé, ce qui pouvait être dangereux mais Hashirama évita de dire quoique ce soit en voyant la mine sombre de Madara, surtout quand celui ci lui indiqua sa destination.

Comme il l'avait demandé, Madara se retrouva téléporté sur une plage qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Il faisait nuit, mais la lune étant pleine, il pouvait voir les alentours sans avoir besoin de lumière et surtout, il voyait Tobi, les pieds dans l'eau et les mains dans les poches. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de son fils, s'arrêta en le voyant lui lancer un regard mauvais et murmura :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de l'endroit avec assez de précision.  
- Je .. J'ai pas fait attention .. Je me suis juste téléporté au hasard.  
- Tobi, je ..  
- Pourquoi vous m'avez caché un truc pareil ? Toi, maman, tout le monde !

Madara détourna un peu les yeux en entendant son fils hurler et Tobi continua :

- Tu m'aimes si peu que ça pour me faire un truc pareil ? Tu m'ignores, tu … tu te comportes plus comme un père avec elle qu'avec moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal !? Est ce que je t'ai déjà déçu ?  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça.  
- Compliqué ? Je suis trop bête pour comprendre maintenant ? Comprendre que … Que je suis père ..  
- Non, bien sûr.  
- J'aurais dû rester avec elle. J-j'aurais dû mais je voulais la protéger et ..  
- La protéger de quoi ?  
- De moi même. Elle était .. tellement fragile, elle devait s'endurcir.  
- Tobi, je …  
- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Madara se figea en voyant son fils activer ses mangekyo sharingans maintenant éternels et, sachant que le ramener de force à l'école ou juste un mot de travers serait fatal, il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Pardonne moi Tobi.  
- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ?  
- Je n'ai fait que respecter son choix.  
- Son choix ?  
- Elle ne voulait pas qu'on t'en parle. Et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires.  
- Tu aurais dû faire quelque chose.  
- Que voulais-tu que je fasses ? J'ai fait tellement de mauvais choix par le passé. Je suis parti à la guerre alors que j'avais deux fils, je vous ai emmenés ici pour voir l'un mourir .. J'ai tué, sans ciller .. Et j'ai essayé de vous rapprocher, en vous mettant dans la même équipe mais même ça n'a pas arrangé votre histoire.  
- Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire. Juste une nuit. Il m'a fallut une seule nuit pour me rendre compte que .. Et maintenant .. je n'ai plus rien papa. Et c'est de ta faute. Si tu étais comme tout le monde .. Si je n'avais pas à être exceptionnel pour que tu sois fier de moi, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu que ma notoriété te fasse de l'ombre.  
- C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé.

Madara voulut s'approcher mais Tobi se téléporta à une dizaine de mètres de lui et murmura :

- Mais ça n'est pas grave, Papa. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras plus à te soucier à ce que je ne te fasse pas honte. Tu n'auras qu'à m'oublier et … Dis lui. Dis à Abby que j'aurais fait un bon père si elle m'en avait donné la chance.

Madara tenta d'intervenir mais c'était déjà trop tard et il ne put que voir Tobi se téléporter, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il agrippa ses cheveux, les remords remontant de plein fouet et, cette part d'ombre qu'il avait eut tant de mal à repousser pendant toutes ces années lui murmura qu'il avait perdu ses deux fils au même endroit.

Quand Abigaïl se réveilla, elle dut cligner plusieurs fois pour voir que la masse contre elle était son fils adoré. Il était blotti dans ses bras, endormi, sous la surveillance de Kagami qui patientait depuis une bonne heure que sa belle-fille, en quelques sortes, se réveille enfin. La femme de la directrice était une belle femme, que le temps avait agréablement conservée, cependant, ce matin là, son air soucieux interpella Abby, qui se redressa lentement en gardant Haiko contre elle.  
Kagami força un sourire, pour maintenir les apparences et murmura, la voix brisée :

- J-j'ai essayé de le garder réveillé mais il a mal dormi cette nuit.  
- Kagami, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- C'est Tobi. I-il est parti. Madara est rentré complétement ivre ce matin et .. Et Tobi ..  
- Oh, Kagami, venez.

L'adulte, sur le point de craquer, se leva pour aller se réfugier contre l'épaule qu'Abby lui offrait et la plus jeune lui tapota doucement le dos pour l'aider à se calmer avant de murmurer :

- Tobi est un grand garçon, il sait se défendre.  
- Il y a eu un rapport du QG. Il .. il a été vu près du présumé repaire d'Orochimaru et Hashirama a dit qu'ils allaient devoir le nommer déserteur.  
- Oh mon .. Kagami, je suis vraiment désolée, c'est de ma faute.

La femme secoua la tête, de droite à gauche et murmura :

- Il aurait fini par le savoir, un jour où l'autre. Madara et moi avons été ..  
- Ca n'est pas de votre faute. Vous êtes de bons parents avec Madara, Tobi est juste .. sous pression. Mais c'est normal. Allez, Kagami, calmez vous, j'irais le chercher.  
- Non, Abby, Madara …  
- Je me fous de ce que Madara peut dire. Je vous en fais la promesse, je vous ramènerais Tobi, même si je dois le faire revenir à coups de pied au cul.

Kagami pouffa légèrement de rire avant de se redresser en essuyant ses yeux, puis elle embrassa Haiko sur le front en disant :

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais …  
- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Est ce que vous pouvez le prendre ? Je dois appeler Tsunade pour qu'elle vérifie mes blessures. Je pourrais rien faire tant que je serais à l'hôpital.

Kagami acquiesça en prenant Haiko contre elle, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade ait accepté de donner de quoi tenir à Abby. Elle était inquiète pour l'élève, mais le regard déterminé qu'elle montrait lui rappela vaguement celui de Madara, quand il avait exigé qu'on sauve son fils.  
Une fois sur pieds, Abby reprit son fils, qui se réveillait doucement, lui adressa un sourire radieux tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui et il demanda :

- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien mon ange, tout va bien.  
- Mais je vois .. C'est papa ?

Abby écarquilla les yeux, se demandant où son fils allait chercher ça et se figea quand Haiko la serra un peu plus fort en disant :

- Maman est toujours triste quand elle parle de papa à mamie. Mais c'est pas 'rave. Maman est forte.

Abby, touchée par les mots de son fils l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :

- Ton père .. a fait quelque chose de très mauvais. Il a fait du mal à sa maman, à son papa et à moi. Et maintenant, je dois aller le chercher pour le disputer.  
- Pas trop fort, hein ?  
- C'est une grosse bêtise.  
- Mais si tu fais trop fort, il ne t'aimera plus.  
- Haiko, je .. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait déjà aimée.  
- Pourquoi je suis là alors …

Prise de court, Abby ferma les yeux, en maudissant son fils d'être aussi intelligent et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler avant de murmurer, d'une voix douce :

- Tu lui ressembles tellement …  
- C'est bien ?  
- C'est très bien oui. Allez, accroche toi, on doit aller dehors.  
- D'accord !

Abby jeta un coup d'oeil à Kagami pour s'assurer que celle ci allait suivre et tandis qu'ils prenait la direction de la porte du bâtiment, Kagami demanda :

- Abby, à cette heure ci .. Tout le monde sera dehors ...  
- Je sais.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte sans hésiter et sortit du bâtiment en évitant de regarder tous les élèves présents dans la cour, à attendre que les cours commencent. Elle se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule, protégeant son fils de regards agressifs jusqu'à atteindre le chemin menant à la maison du directeur et Haiko murmura :

- On va voir tonton Madara ?  
- Tu sais, Haiko .. Tu peux l'appeler papy maintenant, je suis sûre qu'il adorerait.  
- D'accord !

Abby jeta un coup d'oeil à Kagami qui sourit en disant :

- Mais ne m'appelle pas mamie !  
- Mais .. ma mamie, c'est pas toi. Et tonton Madara n'est pas mon papy ..  
- Je vais t'expliquer quand on arrivera, tu seras patient jusque là ?

Haiko hocha doucement la tête, d'une manière qui rappela beaucoup Tobi et Abby ne dit plus rien jusqu'à atteindre la maison du directeur. Là, par politesse, elle enleva ses chaussures et se rendit au salon, accompagnée de Kagami. Elle montra à son fils une photo de famille accrochée près d'une fenêtre et murmura :

- Regarde, c'est lui, ton papa.  
- Mais je l'ai vu hier.  
- Oui, c'était lui. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.  
- Et il a fait une bêtise ?  
- Oui, mais je vais l'aider à la défaire. Et vu que c'est l'enfant de Madara et de Kagami, comme on t'a expliqué pour ma maman et mon papa, ce sont tes grands parents.  
- C'est compliqué.

Abby sourit en acquiesçant et murmura :

- Ca le sera moins quand tu seras grand. Maintenant, je te pose là, je dois aller parler avec Madara, d'accord ? Tu es sage ?  
- Je suis toujours sage !  
- Même quand tu piques les bonbons de mamie ?

Haiko hocha la tête, les jours rouges et Abby l'installa sur le canapé près de Kagami qui s'était fait un thé et après avoir reçu l'approbation silencieuse de la maitresse de maison, elle se rendit à l'étage, dans la chambre parentale.

Celle ci était plutôt vaste et décorée avec soin. La première fois qu'Abby l'avait vue, quand Kagami lui avait prêté des vêtements après un entrainement sévère avec Kyubi, la jeune femme l'avait félicité sur la décoration sobre mais coquette de la chambre. Et Kagami lui avait dit, d'un air gêné, que c'était Madara qui s'en était chargé disant, mot pour mot, qu'il « voulait donner un air naturel à la pièce, et se sentir apaisé quand il y entrait ». Abby avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas en perdre sa mâchoire et Kagami lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais en parler.  
Mais ça ne changeait pas le charme de l'endroit.

Cependant, quand elle y entra, cette fois là, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et, grâce au peu de lumière qui venait du couloir, Abby put voir la forme de Madara, recroquevillé sur le lit. Elle s'en approcha lentement, touchée.  
Pendant la grossesse de la jeune fille, Madara avait toujours été là pour elle. Si bien qu'ils avaient noué un lien d'amitié bien loin d'une relation directeur-élève. Bien sûr, en public, ils restaient corrects mais ils avaient partagé des moments ensemble, Madara allant déjeuner avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie tandis qu'Abby, quand son état le lui permettait encore, l'aidait parfois, à l'abri des regards, avec la paperasse. Mais Abby savait, Madara avait toujours été là pour elle et il ne l'avait pas fait par obligation. Il l'appréciait et c'était réciproque.  
Et qu'il assiste à l'accouchement de la jeune femme n'avait fait que renforcer leurs liens. Il était comme un second père pour elle.  
Elle s'approcha lentement du lit, posa une main sur son bras, sachant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé et murmura :

- Allez, viens, Madara. Tu as besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé.  
- C'est de ma faute. S'il est parti et .. Il me l'a dit …  
- Il était en colère. Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour te blesser. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.  
- Mais …  
- Madara .. Tobi est blessé. Je l'ai vu avant qu'il parte, il m'en voulait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le ramènerai.

Madara se tourna sur le dos, pour allumer la lampe de chevet et regarder la jeune femme de ses pupilles écarlates d'un regard tellement sombre qu'il aurait pu faire flancher n'importe qui et murmura :

- J'ai tout fait, toute ma vie, pour lui éviter de tomber dans les méandres de la haine caractéristique des Uchiha, comme Sasuke ou Itachi .. Je te jure, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir et finalement, c'est moi qui l'y ait plongé ..  
- Ne te mets pas ce poids sur les épaules. Il t'aime, même s'il t'a dit le contraire et il t'admire.

Madara ne répondit pas, continuant de la regarder dans les yeux et Abby soupira, détourna la tête et murmura :

- Je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour parler de lui, que je le déteste et que c'est réciproque, mais j'ai passé une soirée avec lui. Une seule et je crois que de toute sa vie, il n'a jamais été aussi sincère avec lui même.  
- Il ne te déteste pas.  
- Oh, je peux t'assurer que …  
- Non, Abby. Ce soir là, j'ai eu une discussion avec lui et j'ai supposé qu'il parlait de toi. Il a dit que tu le voyais comme il était, et pas comme … mon fils. Et cette nuit, sur la plage .. Il regrettait de ne pas être resté avec toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie, mais je crois vraiment que quelque chose à ton propos le ronge depuis ce moment là.

Abby, la gorge serrée, soupira un instant et murmura :

- Il m'avait promis de rester. Qu'il serait là à mon réveil mais il .. Il n'était pas là.  
- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le ramener ?  
- Je .. l'espère.  
- Alors je vais t'aider. Si une personne peut le faire, c'est bien toi. Mais s'il a vraiment rejoint Orochimaru, s'il est parti avec l'ennemi, tu vas devoir te battre contre lui.  
- Madara, je .. Si tu venais …  
- Non. Je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds sur un champ de bataille.

Abby n'insista pas devant la froideur du directeur et celui ci se redressa rapidement, peut être un peu trop, vu son mal de crâne et il murmura :

- Va t'habiller et je te rejoins sur le terrain d'entrainement trois.  
- J'ai .. Tsunade m'a dit de ne pas forcer, que mes muscles ne le supporteraient pas.  
- Tu dois devenir plus forte, dans des délais courts si tu veux avoir une chance de sauver mon fils. Tu as le courage de le faire ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Alors je ne veux pas t'entendre gémir, compris ?

Elle sourit en acquiesçant, heureuse d'apercevoir une partie du shinobi qu'il avait été et elle alla rapidement au salon pour prendre Haiko dans ses bras. Il rit légèrement et demanda :

- Maman, ça va ?  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je vais devoir aller m'entrainer.  
- Oh ..  
- Je suis vraiment désolée Haiko, vraiment mais je dois te ramener ton père. Il a besoin de toi.  
- D'accord.  
- Reste avec Kagami, elle prendra soin de toi, et après, tu retourneras chez mamie et papy.  
- Je veux rester avec toi.  
- Je sais mon ange, moi aussi j'aimerais que tu restes, mais c'est trop dangereux. Quand la guerre sera terminée, nous serons réunis pour toujours, avec ton papa, d'accord ?

Haiko, l'air innocent, hocha doucement la tête et elle l'embrassa sur la joue plusieurs fois avant de le confier à Kagami et se rendre dans la maison de l'équipe d'élite, à priori totalement disloquée, et aller enfiler sa tenue de combat. Puis, elle alla retrouver Madara au terrain indiqué, qui était actuellement utilisé par des classes de bas niveau.  
Iruka, l'instructeur, allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant le directeur arriver d'un air déterminé, il s'inclina, respectueux et ses élèves l'imitèrent.  
Abby interrogea Madara du regard et celui ci se contenta de sourire d'un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas avant de donner l'ordre à Iruka d'éloigner ses élèves et quand il eut sécurisé le terrain, il demanda à sa protégée :

- Tu es prête ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Invoquer Kyubi.  
- P-pardon !?  
- Mais ça sera sa partie sombre originale, et pas seulement un morceau.  
- Madara ..  
- Celui que tu as combattu, dans la maison, n'était qu'un dixième de sa puissance, et quand tu étais sous sa tutelle, aussi. Tu es prête ?

Elle sembla réfléchir à toute allure pendant quelques secondes, l'air paniqué avant de hocher lentement la tête et murmurer :

- Tu restes avec moi ?  
- Je vais invoquer la moitié de Kyubi au milieu de mon école, tu ne crois pas que je vais devoir prévenir le personnel ?  
- Je ne pourrais pas l'affronter seule.  
- Si tu ne l'affrontes pas lui, comment espères-tu affronter Tobi ?

Abby baissa la tête et murmura :

- Nagato ne sera pas là pour me ressusciter, cette fois.  
- Alors ne te fais pas tuer.

Sans attendre une nouvelle protestation, Madara mordit son pouce à sang et posa la main sur le sol en annonçant la formule d'invocation. Un épais nuage de fumée apparut devant eux et un coup de vent le dissipa rapidement pour dévoiler la partie sombre de Kyubi.  
Cette version là, contrairement à l'original ou la version incomplète qu'Abby avait déjà eue à affronter était d'une couleur beaucoup plus sombre, tirant plus sur le marron que sur l'orange.  
Quand il remarqua Abby, il sembla sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Madara. Là, le démon sembla se tapir sous le regard écarlate de la légende, qui croisa les bras en disant :

- Kyubi … Je laisse Abigaïl entre tes mains une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime être assez puissante. Pas d'entourloupe cette fois et je refuse de la voir mourir. Compris ?  
- Madara, tu n'es pas sérieux quand même, si ? Tu m'envoies de nouveau cette gamine pathétique, tu m'invoques en totalité et tu espères que je ne la tue pas ? Elle ne tiendra pas dix minutes.  
- Nous verrons.

Madara se tourna vers la jeune femme, posa une main douce sur son épaule et murmura :

- Je compte sur toi. Tu auras tous les moyens dont tu as besoin. J'ai placé une barrière autour des trois terrains d'entrainement, n'aies pas peur des dégâts. Et surtout. Ne le laisse pas te corrompre.

Abby, toujours un peu subjuguée par l'allure du directeur, hocha lentement la tête et murmura :

- Est ce que Tobi a dit quelque chose, avant de partir .. ?  
- Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il aurait été un bon père si tu lui en avais donné la chance.

Abby détourna le regard, gênée et Madara soupira, lança un regard menaçant vers Kyubi avant de partir en direction de l'école où régnait une terreur et une agitation presque ridicule. Les élèves les plus jeunes pleuraient en voyant les queues de Kyubi fouetter l'air, les plus anciens se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été appelés à combattre.  
Dans un coin de la cour, Naruto avait une main posée sur son ventre pour communiquer avec l'autre partie du démon, qui lui indiqua qu'Abby était là bas, seule, et qu'elle allait affronter Kyubi. Naruto était inquiet pour son amie, bien entendu, mais il devait lui aussi s'entrainer. Et il ne trouva de meilleur adversaire que son meilleur ami, Gaara.

Et quelque part, dans la chambre d'un hôpital de banlieue appartenant aux shinobis, une légende serrait les poings dans son sommeil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ichigo** : Oh, la fin n'est pas si rude que ça, crois moi x) T'inquiète pas, je voulais que les relations entre Abby et Madara soient ambiguës ! 16 chapitre en tout alors oui, la fin arrive mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien :)

**anglof-shadows** : Héhé, tu sais, Kyubi n'est pas assez utilisé, à mon avis, dans les fics ! alors je voulais lui donner une petite place ^^

* * *

Abby et Kyubi se jaugèrent un instant avant que le démon s'étire à la manière d'un félin, se couche et demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que le vieux Madara m'invoque dans cette forme ?  
- J'ai besoin de devenir plus forte.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne veux pas parler avec toi Kurama, tu dois m'entrainer.  
- Et tu sais que je ne le ferais que si tu réponds à mes questions. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Et puis, depuis la défaite que tu m'as infligée, la dernière fois, je n'ai plus spécialement envie de t'aider.  
- Tu nous as attaqué !  
- Et ton petit ami était là pour te protéger, oui. Mais où est-il maintenant ? Tu es de nouveau seule, Abby ?

Un sourire malicieux sembla étirer les lèvres du renard mais Abby fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- Je ne serais jamais seule. Pas tant qu'il croira en moi.  
- Madara est dépassé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il t'aurait entrainé lui même si tu n'étais déjà pas plus puissante que lui.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il est ..  
- Vieux. À son âge, il se ferait tuer en quelques minutes sur le champ de bataille. Je les entends, tu sais ? Les combats .. Tu veux les entendre, toi aussi !?  
- Non ..  
- Allez, un petit extrait, juste pour que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu vas devoir faire à ton précieux petit Tobi …

Abby posa les mains sur ses oreilles, même si elle savait que c'était inutile et ferma les yeux en entendant des cris de peine et de douleur résonner dans son esprit. Kyubi, dont le chakra s'étendait sur des kilomètres, pouvait, grâce à une sorte de télépathie, le lui faire écouter comme si elle se trouvait au champ de bataille et il se délectait de la voir souffrir.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Abby avait une nouvelle motivation. Sauver Tobi. Le sauver des ténèbres qui l'entouraient et elle refusait d'échouer comme Naruto avait échoué avec Sasuke.  
La jeune femme enclencha son bouclier, pour repousser l'intrusion du démon dans son esprit et celui ci grogna :

- Encore cette technique pathétique.  
- Pathétique ou non, elle m'a sauvée, la dernière fois.  
- Voyons combien de temps tu arrives à la tenir, dans ce cas.

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, une des énormes pattes du renard s'abattit sur elle et la cloua au sol sous son bouclier. Kyubi enfonça ses griffes monstrueuses dans la terre, afin de l'empêcher de le repousser et murmura :

- Je vois .. Il consomme ton chakra en fonction des dégâts qu'il doit arrêter. Tu vas devoir améliorer ça si tu ne veux pas être vidée en une attaque. Allez, en position de méditation.  
- Avec .. toi ? C'est comme ça que tu as pu me posséder, la dernière fois !  
- Mon chakra te guidera.

Il la libéra, l'air désabusé et elle se releva, s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur sa tête, parfaitement entre ses oreilles tandis qu'il s'allongeait pour se laisser plonger dans une transe profonde. Le coeur lourd et pas rassurée, Abby ferma les yeux en posant les mains sur ses genoux et commença à ralentir sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que les battements de son coeur ralentissent pour se caler sur ceux de Kurama. C'était risqué, mais c'était le seul moyen et elle le savait.

De son côté, Tobi attendait depuis des heures dans un repaire sordide, sous une montagne. Il avait cherché pendant des heures mais il en était persuadé, Orochimaru se cachait quelque part par là.  
Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine et le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il savait qu'il avait été vu, il avait fait exprès afin qu'on ne le poursuive pas et il allait être nommé déserteur à Konoha et dans tout le pays du Feu. À côté de ça, il était sur le point de s'allier avec les forces alliées ennemies.  
Entre deux pensées négatives, il revoyait le visage du petit Haiko, son air ingénu et son regard pétillant. Il était père, depuis tant de temps et pourtant, il n'en avait jamais eu le moindre indice. Et il n'avait jamais vu le petit à l'école, tandis qu'Abby n'en était jamais sortie, à part pour leur mission. Et puis .. Il avait été tellement stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris dès qu'il l'avait vu. Avoir compris que ce petit bout de chou, ce mini clone de lui même était le sien. Pire, les dates concordaient parfaitement avec la nuit passée avec Abby, sans parler de la « maladie » qu'elle avait évoquée quand elle lui avait parlé de son apprentissage.  
Était-il alors si stupide ? Pourquoi est ce qu'Abby ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt ? Abby ou son père, d'ailleurs ! Madara aurait dû lui dire, promesse ou non. Briser les promesses n'avait jamais été un problème dans la famille et Tobi le savait. Il avait promis de protéger son pays, en entrant à l'école, de toujours faire passer les intérêts de Konoha avant les siens et combattre l'ennemi, quelque soit son visage et pourtant, il était là, prêt à s'allier avec eux.  
Il avait promis à Abby qu'il serait là à son réveil. Et s'il était resté ..  
Non, il ne devait certainement pas penser à ça. Il avait eu raison de partir, la preuve, elle avait tellement peu confiance en lui qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son fils. De leur fils.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions infructueuses, la porte de la petite pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrit pour révéler un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié, celui de son cousin, Sasuke.  
Celui ci avait été le meilleur ami de Naruto jusqu'à sa désertion et malgré les efforts du blond pour le sauver, Sasuke avait toujours été inatteignable, en quelques sortes, et d'après Madara, il était aussi têtu que son père, bien que celui ci n'ait pas eu le temps de changer de camp, tué par son ainé.  
Sasuke était, physiquement, un Uchiha typique. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux ébènes et une plastique plus ou moins agréable.  
Quant Tobi releva les yeux vers lui, ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, avant que Sasuke ait une sorte de sourire arrogant et dise :

- On savait que tu finirais par venir.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
- Les Uchiha sont voués à la haine, ceux qui le contestent sont stupides.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec toi. Où est Orochimaru ?  
- En chemin. Il s'occupait d'une affaire urgente mais quand on l'a prévenu que tu étais venu nous trouver, il a fait demi tour. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Suis moi.

Sans montrer la moindre peur, Sasuke tourna le dos à son cousin et sortit de la pièce, le laissant le suivre.

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs, passèrent devant des portes aux allures sinistres jusqu'à arriver dans un grand bureau ne possédant qu'une table recouverte d'une carte du pays du Feu. Tobi y jeta un coup d'oeil discret, mémorisant, sans le vouloir, les prochaines cibles des nations alliées contre Konoha avant de relever les yeux vers l'ombre qui se tenait au fond de la pièce.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant la personne s'approcher, et ses mangekyo sharingans éternels s'activèrent sans qu'il puisse les cacher. À l'instar de leur version inférieure, ceux là ressemblaient toujours à des spirales, mais les branches de celles ci étaient plus étroites et le rouge de ses yeux semblait plus sombre, dans un sens.  
Devant lui ne se trouvait pas Orochimaru, comme il l'avait pensé mais Kabuto, l'homme connu pour être son assistant et surtout, pour avoir trahi Konoha en délivrant la positions de tous les centres médicaux à l'ennemi. Ainsi, des frappes chirurgicales avaient eu lieu un peu partout et une grande partie des médics du Pays du feu avaient été tuée. Pire, même si Tobi avait pu le reconnaître, l'homme ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait pu être par le passé.  
À part ses cheveux gris et ses lunettes rondes, son visage semblait porter les mêmes caractéristiques que celui d'Orochimaru. Sa peau était blanche, très blanche, ses yeux entourés de violet et derrière lui dardait une sorte de serpent qui semblait sortir de sous sa cape.  
Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de Kabuto et il siffla :

- Surpris, Tobi ?  
- Où est Orochimaru !?  
- Devant toi.  
- Non, je l'ai vu sur le champ et ..  
- Tu as vu l'Edo Tensei. Orochimaru est mort depuis des années, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison de ta visite, je me trompe ? Bien. Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de trahir ton cher père ? Je suppose qu'il ne va pas du tout aimer.  
- Je m'en fous.  
- Dans ce cas, dis moi quels sont tes objectifs.  
- Détruire Konoha.

Et ainsi détruire tout ce qui avait pu compter pour lui. Effacer son passé comme on efface une ardoise. Pour arrêter de souffrir.  
Kabuto observa un instant sa nouvelle recrue mais la haine que le gamin ressentait était tellement authentique qu'il ne pouvait douter de ses intentions.  
Cependant, Tobi murmura :

- Je n'ai qu'une condition. Je veux tuer une personne en particulier.  
- Qui ?  
- Abigaïl.

Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'Abby méditait, sur la tête de Kyubi qui en profitait pour lire son coeur. C'était un des avantages qu'il pouvait retirer de la situation et, durant leur entrainement, quelques années plus tôt, c'était de cette façon qu'il avait réussit à la corrompre. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, elle était tellement plus faible qu'à présent. Elle venait d'accoucher et de perdre son enfant, dans un sens, n'ayant jamais pensé que la séparation serait aussi difficile.  
Que là, ça faisait trois jours qu'il remuait sa volonté avec toutes la force dont il était capable et qu'il ne trouvait pas la moindre faille. Elle voulait sauver Tobi et elle ne doutait pas. Elle y arriverait et en était persuadée.  
À côté de ça, ces attaques répétées à son système nerveux et qu'elle soit entourée du chakra du démon qui tentait, inconsciemment, de prendre le dessus, permettait à Abby de travailler son propre chakra, le manipuler avec plus de soin et le malaxer. Il n'y avait de cette façon qu'elle pouvait améliorer son bouclier et faire en sorte qu'il consomme moins.

- Hé, gamine, on a des spectateurs.

Abby ouvrit lentement les yeux, le corps complétement anesthésié par le chakra tellement particulier du démon et vit, aux limites des barrières, un attroupement d'élèves les observer.  
Ceux ci avaient reçu l'interdiction formel de gêner le « couple » lors de leur entrainement mais observer n'était pas interdit. Et Madara aurait de toutes façons eu du mal d'empêcher autant de monde aller voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Un démon était en quasi liberté dans l'école, le cacher serait difficile, de toutes façons.  
Abby repéra, un peu à l'écart, Naruto et Sakura qui semblaient discuter tranquillement et elle sourit légèrement tandis que Kyubi murmura :

- On leur montre ce que tu sais faire ?  
- Tu penses que je suis prête ?  
- Ça arrêtera les rumeurs à ton propos.  
- Oh, Kurama, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne m'a jamais atteint.  
- Tu peux le dire autant que tu veux, gamine, ça ne changera pas ce que tu penses vraiment.

Abby soupira en se redressant, sauta en bas de la tête du renard et glissa une main douce sur son museau avant de murmurer :

- Tu n'es pas si mauvais, dans le fond.  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gamine.  
- Cause toujours Kurama.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et commença à s'étirer lentement tandis qu'il en faisait de même, les muscles douloureux de n'avoir pas bougés pendant autant de temps. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux, contemplant l'air confiant qu'elle avait, sans parler de son chakra qui circulait toujours aussi vite dans son corps et il comprit.  
Elle avait grandi, appris, et avait compris quelque chose d'important, durant ces trois jours de méditations. Et elle n'abandonnerait jamais.

Le combat commença par une bombe bijuu comme la dernière fois et Abby, au lieu de l'éviter grâce à un sceau, préféra activer son bouclier pour en tester la résistance. Quand les deux boules de chakra se rencontrèrent, un sifflement strident commença à résonner autour d'eux puis la bombe explosa, violemment.

La zone créée par Madara, complétement hermétique, fut totalement remplie de poussière et les spectateurs faisaient leurs paris. Abby ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à une explosion pareille, c'était juste invraisemblable. Ceux qui avaient critiqué ses capacités riaient déjà devant une mort aussi ridicule tandis que ses amis préféraient croiser les doigts, Naruto ayant demandé à sa partie de Kyubi de ne rien évoquer du combat.  
Pire, Madara, attiré par le bruit, sembla pâlir un instant en voyant la puissance de l'explosion tandis que chez lui, Kagami faisait de son mieux pour rassurer le petit Haiko. Celui ci se doutait de quelque chose, ça se voyait et il pleurait à chaudes larmes, se demandant pourquoi sa maman était une guerrière et pas juste une maman, comme mamie Kagami.

Le nuage de poussière tomba lentement et Madara, sharingans activés, put enfin apercevoir le bouclier d'Abby, à priori achevé. La carapace de chakra qui tournait autour d'elle était une sphère parfaite mais les vents semblaient aussi violents qu'un cyclone, ce qui repoussait toute intrusion. Et il pouvait même faire le rapprochement avec le rasengan de Naruto, mais connaissant la jeune femme, elle avait sûrement été inspirée par celui ci.  
Kyubi sembla sourire en voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas fléchit et murmura :

- Abby .. Tu es enfin prête à t'entrainer correctement …  
- Et je pourrais en supporter une seconde.  
- Il te faudra plus que de la puissance, contre lui.  
- Nous n'avons pas terminé, Kurama.

Les babines du renard s'étirèrent légèrement, plus en voyant qu'elle préparait son saut et il calcula rapidement l'espace dans lequel elle allait atterrir, étant donné qu'il connaissait ses limites.  
Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle apparaisse juste devant sa tête, et lui décroche un coup de poing violent sur le museau, à la manière que Sakura aurait pu le faire.  
Le renard se retrouva envoyé sur le côté et quand il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, alors qu'elle y retombait avec une certaine grâce, il grogna, menaçant et le combat reprit.

Madara, déjà satisfait par ce qu'il venait de voir, rentra chez lui, épuisé par sa journée. Comme à son habitude, Haiko vint l'accueillir et le serrer dans ses bras, content de revoir son grand père mais toujours choqué par le fait que sa mère soit en danger et Madara le souleva, le serra dans ses bras en souriant et murmura :

- Ah, mon grand, je me lasserais jamais de te voir.  
- J'ai été très sage !  
- Je n'en doute pas.

Madara rejoignit sa femme au salon, qui était en train de se calmer devant une tasse de thé et l'embrassa sur la joue tandis qu'elle murmurait :

- Haiko, va dans ta chambre, je dois parler à ton grand père.  
- D'accord.

Madara reposa le garçon par terre, qui courut jusqu'à la belle chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée et Madara demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'Haiko est toujours ici ?  
- Parce que c'est notre petit-fils.  
- Non, Madara. À sa naissance, tu as été radical en disant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité ici et là, alors que tu as libéré Kyubi dans l'école, tu ne l'as toujours pas renvoyé chez ses grands parents.  
- Je sais que tu t'occupes bien de lui et ..  
- Et quoi, Madara ? Si le démon arrive jusqu'ici, tu crois franchement que je pourrais faire quelque chose ?  
- J'ai installé une barrière, Kyubi ne pourra pas en sortir.  
- Et s'il y arrive ?  
- Ça n'est pas possible !  
- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas retourner sur un champ de bataille, Madara, mais sois réaliste. Tobi est parti et va aider l'ennemi à nous attaquer et ils pourraient débarquer ici d'un jour ou l'autre. Et Haiko ne sera pas en sécurité. Moi non plus, ni les civils.  
- Je le protégerais.  
- Madara ! Il n'est pas Obito !

Kagami se tourna vers lui, en larmes et continua :

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il parte ? Tu combles la perte d'Obito avec Haiko !

Le directeur resta silencieux, la mine sombre tandis que sa femme se levait pour le prendre dans ses bras et murmura :

- Je suis désolée, Madara. Vraiment désolée mais Haiko ne peut pas rester ici et tu le sais bien. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il reste, passer du temps avec nous, et Abby mais il n'est pas en sécurité et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et je t'en voudrais aussi.  
- Il n'aura personne pour veiller sur lui, là bas. Si Tobi annonce qu'il a un fils ...  
- Je ne reconnais peut être pas mon fils dans ces actes récents mais je sais une chose. Il te ressemble … Et il te ressemble tellement qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son fils, comme toi tu l'as fait avec lui.

Madara releva doucement les yeux et murmura :

- Je vais appeler Hashirama, pour organiser son transport.  
- Ne dis rien à Abby, ça perturberait son entrainement.

Madara acquiesça, sachant que c'était le cas avant de se rendre dans son bureau pour demander une téléportation d'urgence à Hashirama.

Tobi était allongé sur un futon poussiéreux, quelque part dans la base de Kabuto, et il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait de livrer à l'ennemi. L'organisation générale des champs de bataille, le positionnement des sentinelles, tout ce qui aurait pu servir et qu'il avait appris via son père. Il ne ressentait pas de culpabilité, la haine entamant son jugement mais il n'arrêtait pas de voir une image qui ne lui plaisait pas. Abby en train d'agoniser à ses pieds, et bien qu'il voulait la tuer, qu'elle était sa cible principale, quelque part, profondément ancré en lui, une petite voix lui disait que c'était mal. Que tout ça était mal.  
Puis il revoyait le regard déçu de son père et ça suffisait à le persuader qu'il avait fait le bon choix.  
Il ne sortit d'ailleurs de ses pensées que lorsque Sasuke entra dans sa chambre, l'air nonchalant. Celui ci allait et venait dans le repaire comme s'il lui appartenait et lui et Itachi avaient développé une arrogance tellement importante que son envie de tuer atteignait même ses cousins.  
Sasuke le regarda un instant avant de demander, l'air indifférent :

- Tu doutes ?  
- À quel propos ?  
- L'attaque.  
- Non. Je sais que c'est la seule chose à faire.  
- Je peux t'aider à faire ton choix, si tu veux.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Tobi referma les yeux, espérant que Sasuke comprendrait et son cousin eut un sourire narquois avant de dire :

- Non, tu es encore formaté par ton père. Tu te demandes si tout ça est bien. Mais retourne la situation et demande toi si apprendre à tuer à des enfants de dix ans est quelque chose de normal.  
- Ça n'est que de la défense.  
- De la défense ? C'est le Pays du Feu qui a débuté la guerre et les autres pays n'ont fait que se protéger.  
- Ça n'est pas ..  
- Ca n'est pas ce qui est enseigné, je sais. Mais j'ai voyagé, j'ai vu les autres pays, ravagés par les maladies et les famines tandis que le Pays du feu est un paradis à côté de ça.  
- Des gens souffrent des deux côtés.  
- Tu parles … As-tu seulement eut une fois faim, dans ta vie ?

Tobi ne répondit pas alors Sasuke en profita pour enchainer :

- Si ta haine n'est pas totale, tu n'arriveras jamais à ton but et à tuer qui que tu veuilles tuer.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.  
- Tu en auras besoin, quand tu affronteras cette Abigaïl.  
- Tu crois vraiment que tuer cette garce sera difficile pour moi ?  
- Nos espions, à l'école, nous ont dit qu'elle s'entrainait dur avec Kyubi. Elle est …  
- C'est une ratée. Elle ne posera pas de problème.

Sasuke regarda Tobi d'un air désabusé avant de hausser une épaule et partir. De toutes façons, avec ou sans lui, ils gagneraient.

Une longue semaine passa. Longue pour Tobi parce qu'il devait attendre. Longue pour Abby parce qu'elle souffrait.  
Le traitement que lui infligeait Kyubi était draconien, et Madara avait eu raison de la prévenir à propos de sa puissance. Il était monstrueux et à présent, elle comprenait pourquoi Naruto avait autant de mal à maitriser le chakra de son symbiote. C'était comme si tout son corps était épuisé, mais que seule sa volonté l'aidait à encore bouger.  
Kyubi n'était pas impressionné par les progrès de son élève, dans un sens, il savait que l'entrainement était nécessaire de toutes façons, mais il était surpris de la voir s'accrocher autant alors qu'il était évident qu'Abby souffrait. Déjà, parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte de l'écart de puissance qu'elle avait avec Tobi, mais aussi parce qu'Haiko était parti, et qu'elle n'avait pu lui dire au revoir. Madara était venu la prévenir, malgré les conseils de sa femme, lui dire qu'il était en sécurité et qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner.  
Oh, bien sûr, Abby n'abandonnait pas. Mais elle avait le coeur lourd. Elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec son fils et ça lui brisait le coeur de devoir choisir Tobi. Mais elle avait fait la promesse à Madara de le ramener, et plus vite elle le ferait, mieux ça serait.

Kyubi était aussi sensible à la santé de la jeune femme et lui permettait assez souvent de se reposer, pour qu'elle puisse se nourrir et dormir.

Leurs spectateurs, bien que curieux avaient fini par se lasser. C'était parfois long, quand Abby entrait en méditation ou que Kyubi lui faisait la parlote. Et dans ces cas là, c'était comme aller voir un film auquel il manquerait la bande son.  
Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Une sirène, qui n'avait pas été entendue depuis près d'un siècle, et qui n'avait jamais résonné durant la guerre se mit à siffler dans toute la capitale et chacun savait, malgré le temps passé depuis sa dernière activation, ce que ça voulait dire. L'ennemi approchait, et les civils devaient évacuer.  
En entendant l'alarme, Abby se redressa vivement, prête à bondir au combat mais Kyubi murmura :

- Réinstalle toi. Tu n'es pas prête.  
- Mais ils arrivent !  
- Abby !

Le ton menaçant du démon était sans appel et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se replacer en tailleurs dans la fourrure du renard, refermer les yeux et faire abstraction de ce qui pouvait se passer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ichigo** : Ca arrive ! Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke ne gênera pas longtemps x)

**angelof-shadows** : Tu abuses de ne pas mettre de review ! :p

Petite parenthèse pendant que je suis là !  
Je suis en train de terminer un MadaraOC plutôt long, dont je suis assez fière et j'espère pouvoir le publier, un jour mais d'abord, à la fin de cette fiction, arrivera une fiction appelée _Moi, Hinata Hyuga, seize ans, enceinte_. Le titre est assez explicite. Suivra sûrement un OcAkatsuki en 13 chapitres, il me semble mais qui ne conviendra sûrement pas à tout le monde, et enfin le MadaraOc.

Niveau projet de fiction, je travaille en ce moment donc sur mon MadaraOC (les 2 derniers chapitres), suivra la fin d'_Au détour d'un Zoo_ (OCAkatsuki dont Alviss vous vantera les délices) et je me mettrais ensuite sur un HidanOC qui sera une sorte d'imitation très sérieuse de la saga 50 Shades dont j'ai lu 2 tomes et que je n'ai pas spécialement aimé pour cause de niaiserie. Rien est fait encore, mais si j'arrive à le tourner comme je le veux, je pourrais avoir envie de le faire publier (et surfer sur la vague de ce genre de bouquins ^^). Nous verrons bien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En ville, les civils paniquaient. Qui les attaquaient ? Qui pouvait bien attaquer une ville comme Konoha, du jour au lendemain !? D'urgence, Hashirama rejoignit le centre de communications de la ville et fit diffuser un bulletin appelant tous les habitants au calme, que les pompiers et la police viendrait les aider à évacuer. Puis, il rejoignit l'école pour y rencontrer Madara, dans son bureau.  
Celui ci était figé sur son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il avait évité le champ de bataille pendant tellement d'années et à présent, celui ci venait à lui. Qu'allait-il faire ?

- Madara. Les élèves doivent se préparer.  
- Ils sont trop jeunes pour mourir.  
- Ils sont notre seule défense potable. Et c'est ton devoir de directeur de les mener au combat.  
- À la boucherie, tu veux dire ?  
- Madara, reprends toi !

Madara releva un regard sombre vers son ami et murmura :

- Tu as passé des années à me faire oublier la guerre et l'horreur et tu veux que j'y plonge mes élèves à présent ?  
- Je veux que tu fasses ton devoir, pour ton Pays.  
- Mon Pays m'a pris mes fils.  
- Et tes élèves comptent sur toi.

Le directeur passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Tu as vu Abby ?  
- Elle est toujours avec Kyubi et n'a pas bougé.  
- Et si elle n'est pas assez forte ?  
- Elle s'entraine pour ramener ton fils, pas pour gagner la guerre.

Le regard de Madara se posa sur la photo de ses fils, posée sur le bureau et un sourire triste étira ses lèves :

- Tu te souviens, le jour où tu as sauvé Tobi ? Tu m'as dit qu'un garçon de sa corpulence aurait dû mourir après un accident pareil. J'ai pensé à un miracle ..  
- Je m'en souviens.  
- Et maintenant, je dois mener une armée contre lui ..  
- Repousse les forces ennemies, Abigaïl s'occupera de Tobi. Allez, Madara. Mon frère est revenu du champ ouest avec ses hommes, Tsunade est en train de préparer ses élèves avec Shizune. Il manque un général à cette armée.  
- J'aurais aimé qu'Izuna soit là.  
- Moi aussi.

Madara releva les yeux vers Hashirama, l'air impassible et murmura :

- Retourne au QG, je m'occupe de l'armée.

Hashirama acquiesça, confiant et sortit du bureau tandis que le regard de Madara se posait sur une seconde photographie, représentant cette fois son frère perdu depuis trop d'années.  
Izuna était le frère cadet de Madara et avait été un shinobi talentueux, lui aussi, mais voyant que son ainé perdait la vue à cause du mangekyo sharingan, Izuna avait volontairement donné ses yeux afin que son frère puisse continuer à se battre et avait été relégué au rang de réserviste, mais une infection généralisée l'avait emporté, beaucoup trop tôt. Madara n'était, bien entendu, pas responsable de sa mort mais son frère lui manquait. Ils avaient été très fusionnels.  
Mélancolique, le directeur passa le pouce sur la photo de son frère, sur ses pommettes hautes et son sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice avant de murmurer :

- Izuna .. J'aurais tant aimé te voir sourire une dernière fois.

Ne recevant, bien entendu, pas de réponse, Madara se leva lentement, sortit du bureau de l'administration principale pour rejoindre, d'un pas lent, sa maison. Il savait que la sirène était sonnée rapidement, qu'il avait quelques minutes.  
En voyant Kagami l'attendre dans le couloir, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, comme s'il n'allait jamais la revoir et quand elle s'écarta, les yeux humides et l'air effrayé, elle posa les mains sur les joues de son mari et murmura :

- J-j'ai préparé ton armure.  
- Va te mettre à l'abri, Kagami. Je ne me laisserais pas tuer.  
- Je sais .. Madara .. je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sur le front avant de la faire sortir de la maison et s'assurer qu'elle prenait la bonne direction, puis il alla dans sa chambre, regarda l'armure sur son lit un long moment avant de commencer à s'en équiper. C'était l'heure, alors ? L'heure pour la légende qu'il avait été de briller à nouveau.  
Une fois l'armure en place, ses armes sur le dos, il rejoignit la cour principale de l'école, attira l'attention de ses élèves d'une petite boule de feu et exposa, l'air déterminé :

- Je ne forcerais aucun de vous à se battre. L'armée régulière est en train de se replier pour défendre la capitale et certains d'entre vous vont mourir. Vous pouvez rejoindre les souterrains si vous ne pensez pas être à la hauteur. Partez, maintenant. Les autres, des armes vont être distribuées et vous allez porter les couleurs de votre pays pour la première fois. Soyez fier, combattez avec honneur et dignité. Devenez des légendes !

Abby frissonna en entendant la foule acclamer Madara mais Kyubi la rappela à l'ordre en grognant légèrement avant de dire :

- Tu n'es pas prête.

Tobi avançait avec vélocité en direction de la capitale et bien qu'ils se trouvaient encore à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville, il pouvait déjà entendre les sirènes légendaires et au fond, il pensait que c'était une bonne chose. Il ne voulait pas que des innocents soient tués.  
À ses côtés se trouvaient Sasuke, pauvrement armé mais dont le chakra bouillonnait, Itachi, fidèle à lui même et plusieurs corps sans visages, création de Kabuto. Tous savaient qu'Abigaïl était à lui, que la toucher était interdit. Lui seul pouvait la tuer.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une capitale totalement déserte, mais cela n'étonna personne. Les plans d'évacuation étaient précis, et même si les civils n'étaient pas entrainés, les diriger vers leur seul moyen de ne pas se faire tuer n'était pas si difficile. L'instinct de survie prédominait, dans ces cas là.

Ils avancèrent, en provenance de la banlieue nord et en direction de l'école, cible principale de l'attaque. Le quartier général de l'armée de Konoha était sans intérêt. Le plus simple était de tuer leurs soldats, tout simplement.  
Au moment où ils atteignaient le parc principal de la ville, Madara apparut devant eux, seul, suffisant. À la hauteur de sa légende. Il regarda son fils dans les yeux, cherchant chez lui le moindre signe de doute mais Tobi, ayant subit pendant tout ce temps un bourrage de crâne tellement important, ne ressentait plus que la haine, qui brulait ses veines sans retenue.  
Les forces alliées ennemies allaient avancer mais Madara leva la main et ils se retrouvèrent entourés par une petite partie de l'armée régulière.

L'assaut fut donné par Madara et presque immédiatement, Abby sentit une quantité de chakra impressionnante s'élever autour d'elle. Méditer avec Kyubi relevait d'une certaine fusion entre eux et elle pouvait sentir, grâce à lui, tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. C'était comme si elle voyait chaque combat, chaque mouvement comme un petit écran dans son esprit, et elle se demanda comment Kyubi pouvait supporter quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Mais surtout, elle voyait Tobi, en train de combattre contre quatre shinobis adultes et les maitriser d'une main de fer. Elle voyait la haine dans ses yeux, la détermination d'un côté, la résignation de l'autre. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment l'homme doux et attentionné qu'elle avait connu pendant une nuit magique, trois ans plus tôt, était-il devenu un monstre ?

- Tu es prête, gamine.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Kyubi, perdant ainsi le lien entre leurs deux esprits et murmura :

- Je ne l'étais pas, il y a cinq minutes.  
- Maintenant, tu l'es.  
- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?  
- Tu as compris que tu devais le tuer.  
- N-non. Je ne …  
- Abby, descends de ma tête et regarde moi dans les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta lentement, se tourna vers lui.

- Tobi n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu. Il est corrompu, plus que j'avais pu te corrompre et tu ne pourras pas le faire revenir.  
- Mais …  
- Tu dois le tuer et tu dois attaquer uniquement avec l'intention de le tuer. Il n'y a pas d'alternative.

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas se rendre à l'évidence et Kurama murmura :

- Allez. C'est ton heure de briller.  
- Viens avec moi.

Kyubi ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa demande mais elle releva les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et murmura :

- Je te fais confiance.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es mon sensei.  
- J'ai essayé de te tuer.  
- Pas si grave. Allez, viens, on a une guerre à gagner.

Kyubi pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'acquiescer et il l'attrapa, la remit sur le haut de sa tête et murmura, l'air malicieux :

- Madara a-t-il vraiment cru que sa barrière me retiendrait ?

Et comme si ça n'était qu'un voile de soie, il traversa la barrière, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, Abby s'accrochant à sa fourrure pour ne pas tomber. Une fois sorti de l'enceinte de l'école, il hurla, indiquant ainsi sa présence à quiconque voulait l'entendre avant de murmurer :

- Je suppose que nous nous reverrons, à la fin de la guerre.  
- Tu n'auras qu'à fuir. Je dirais que tu m'as manipulé, comme la dernière fois.

Une lueur de reconnaissance brilla dans les pupilles écarlates du renard et Abby sauta vers le building le plus proche, lui adressa un sourire tendre et s'exclama :

- Mais tu avais tord.

Et avant que le renard puisse répliquer, elle s'élança en direction des combats, au centre ville.

Le vent était glacial contre son visage, ses membres étaient engourdis d'avoir médité mais elle le savait. Tobi était là, quelque part, et c'était la seule chance qu'elle aurait pour le ramener. Alors elle courut, sauta de toits en toits, passant des combats plus violents les uns que les autres et s'arrêta net en voyant une ombre apparaître devant elle.  
Tobi se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne portait plus sa tenue habituellement noire, calquée sur celle de son père mais la même cape sombre que l'ennemi. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, son visage fermé. Il était comme une gravure des anciens temps, ventant les mérites des légendes. Sauf qu'il n'était pas du bon côté.  
Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Tobi dise :

- Tu n'as pas l'air plus forte qu'avant.  
- Tente ta chance.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et se téléporta juste derrière elle, calant sa petite faux sous la gorge gracile de la jeune femme. Mais celle ci, au lieu de se tendre, de redouter la suite, regarda Tobi d'un air amusé avant de murmurer :

- C'est tout ce que tu as ?  
- Adieu, Abby.

Il l'agrippa avec l'idée de lui trancher la gorge mais elle le repoussa en activant son bouclier une fraction de seconde, fit un demi tour sur elle même et lui asséna un coup de poing directement dans la mâchoire. Le coup traversa le jeune homme, bien entendu mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant à quelle vitesse elle avait pu enchainer ces mouvements.  
Sans attendre, elle se remit en équilibre, dégaina son sabre et lui sourit en disant :

- Allez Tobi, ne sois pas lâche, désactive ta technique.

Il leva sa main libre, pour former la moitié d'un signe, hocha doucement la tête d'un air entendu et murmura :

- Ne crois pas pouvoir me toucher, même comme ça.

Il activa ensuite des sharingans, en menace et Abby fit tourner son sabre sur ses doigts, afin de l'empoigner comme un poignard et fit signe à Tobi de commencer.  
Celui ci prit le temps d'analyser la nouvelle position de combat de son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi vulnérable, en défense, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait sûrement amélioré son bouclier de sorte à ce qu'il consomme moins de chakra et qu'il soit plus maniable, donc, elle n'avait pas besoin de garde. Elle était assez proche du sol, en appui sur ses pieds dans un équilibre plutôt bon mais surtout, et par dessus tout, son regard ne flanchait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ce qui était nouveau. Oh, bien sûr, depuis qu'il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus se laisser faire, elle avait de la hargne et du répondant, mais, on pouvait toujours voir que sa confiance en elle n'était pas totale.  
Que là, elle ne baissait pas les yeux, même devant les sharingans et, aussi ridicule que ça puisse lui paraître, Tobi sentit sa raison lui rappeler qu'il était là pour la tuer. Qu'il voulait la tuer. Ou le voulait-il vraiment ?  
Il secoua la tête, chassant ces questions de son esprit et serra les doigts sur sa faucille afin de l'attaquer.

À une bonne centaine de mètres de là, Madara et Hashirama étaient dos à dos, encerclés d'ennemis. Le Senju portait son armure, lui aussi, qu'il n'avait pas sortie de son placard depuis qu'il avait été nommé maire de la capitale, avait un sabre dans la main droite tandis que la gauche formait la moitié d'un symbole et il regarda Madara par dessus son épaule, surpris de le voir sourire, par rapport à l'air fatigué qu'il avait porté quelque minutes plus tôt.  
Madara avait sa faux dans une main, l'éventail dans l'autre et effectivement, il souriait, la respiration rapide. Du sang tachait son visage, ses vêtements mais sa couleur semblait fade par rapport au rougeoiement de ses sharingans. Il avait détesté devoir reprendre les armes, mais maintenant qu'il était au coeur du combat, que ses mouvements lui revenaient, totalement naturellement, il ne pouvait que l'avouer. Ça lui avait manqué.

- Madara .. Tu t'amuses ?

Un rire un peu fou échappa de la gorge du plus jeune et tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant un kunai se poser à leur pieds. Ça n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ?

Kabuto était satisfait. Le plan qu'il avait concocté grâce aux informations récupérées avec Tobi fonctionnait à merveille. Les shinobis étaient occupés à se taper dessus de leur côté, et il avait toute la place pour invoquer la finalité de son plan. La destruction totale et inévitable du Pays du feu.

Ça en était trop pour Abby. Elle arrivait à peine à toucher Tobi, alors qu'elle utilisait toute la vitesse dont elle était capable et pourtant, ça n'était encore pas assez. Il n'arrêtait pas de se téléporter et vu que cette technique ne consommait que très peu de chakra, il pouvait l'utiliser à volonté. C'était comme essayer d'attraper une ombre.  
Il se téléporta une nouvelle fois et lui infligea un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de la frapper au visage et ainsi l'envoyer dix mètres plus loin.

- N'as-tu pas honte de croire être à ma hauteur alors que tu n'arrives même pas à me toucher ?

Elle sembla se blottir sur elle même en l'entendant hurler sa déception. Lui qui pensait avoir un ennemi assez fort pour le combat qu'il espérait, Abby ressemblait juste à une poupée avec laquelle il jouait à volonté. Et la tuer maintenant serait tellement ennuyant. Il voulait, il espérait qu'elle se relève, qu'elle lui montre un peu plus de résistance.  
Abby voulait se relever mais les mots de Kyubi, prononcé quelques temps plus tôt. Elle devait avoir l'intention de le tuer et pas seulement l'affaiblir afin de le raisonner. Non, elle devait l'approcher de la mort et ne pas lui donner d'alternative.

S'aidant d'une main, elle se remit sur ses pieds, lentement, releva les yeux vers lui. Il pouvait parfaitement voir qu'elle pleurait, même s'il était loin de se douter des raisons de ses larmes. Elle ne le faisait pas par douleur, comme il l'avait pensé mais par résignation. Elle avait perdu espoir et n'avait plus qu'une solution.  
D'un geste lent, elle leva les mains devant elle, les joignit et murmura :

- Libération du sceau.

Une rafale de vent balaya l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et Madara releva la tête en entendant le claquement caractéristique d'un avion dépassant le mur du son. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il murmura :

- Abby … Tu as finalement eu le courage …

Abigaïl agrippa sa tête en sentant le chakra brûler son système et tomba à genoux, le corps tétanisé de douleur.

* * *

_Flashback_

- Allez, Abby, essaye le papier !

La jeune Abby, encore toute ronde et n'ayant jamais utilisé son chakra que pour des techniques de métamorphose, rougit en voyant Naruto, son premier ami, lui tendre un petit morceau de papier et celui ci ajouta :

- Ca n'est pas dangereux. Tu dois seulement concentrer ton chakra dessus.

Abby acquiesça lentement, sous le regard de ses amis et ferma les yeux afin d'envoyer son chakra dans le papier.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, allongée sur un lit confortable et maintenue au chaud par plusieurs couvertures. Son corps était couvert de bandages et elle ne le sentait plus vraiment, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla quand elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et elle sentait ses poumons brûler légèrement.

- Alors, Madara, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix grave et calme qui s'éleva à quelques mètres d'elle lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Comme un vieux souvenir qui s'estompait un peu plus en y repensant.

- Tsunade a fait des examens et … Son corps entier a été brûlé au chakra mais la guérison sera rapide si tu aides.  
- Au chakra ? Le dossier monté par le service de recrutement disait qu'elle n'en possédait pas une quantité extraordinaire et qu'elle était à la limite acceptable.  
- Ça n'était pas le sien. Ou seulement en partie.  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Ça veut dire que depuis qu'elle est ici, son corps a accumulé beaucoup de chakra et que quand elle a tenté de le concentrer en utilisant le papier à chakra, il s'est juste déversé de son corps, sous la forme d'une rafale de vent.  
- Madara, tu vas devoir être plus clair que ça.

Elle entendit un soupir, comme si l'explication était difficile à croire et le directeur murmura :

- Mon hypothèse, c'est que son chakra circule trop rapidement dans son corps et fait écho à un autre chakra, parce qu'ils circulent tous les deux à la même vitesse. Son corps accumule alors ce chakra étranger et quand elle a tenté d'utiliser le sien, elle a relâché la totalité du chakra accumulé d'un coup, sous la forme d'une bourrasque, vu qu'elle possède une affinité vent.  
- Quel chakra ?

Madara regarda vers le lit un instant, où la gamine reposait, les yeux entrouverts et s'en écarta, entrainant Hashirama avec lui pour murmurer :

- Celui de Kyubi. Il n'a jamais été aussi agité que depuis qu'elle est arrivée et j'en ai presque du mal à le retenir. Mais les tests de Tsunade sont formels, c'est son chakra.  
- Tu veux dire que cette gamine peut utiliser le chakra du démon, comme un jinchuriki ?  
- C'est plus complexe que ça. Inconsciemment, il se mêle au sien, comme Jirayia l'aurait fait avec le chakra d'ermite.  
- Mais Jirayia doit maintenir un équilibre entre son chakra et celui de l'énergie naturelle.  
- Elle n'est pas soumise à cette contrainte. Mais Kyubi risque de pouvoir manipuler son corps quand il le voudra si assez de chakra se déverse en elle. Et ça ne semble pas être un hasard qu'elle soit amie avec Naruto.  
- Alors, nous devons lui apposer un sceau. La gamine ne doit pas pouvoir utiliser ce chakra !  
- Hashirama, réfléchis un peu ! Si elle apprend à le maitriser, elle sera …  
- Non, Madara, c'est trop dangereux. Avec Kyubi enfermé en dessous de l'école, elle va accumuler une quantité phénoménale de chakra et l'accident d'aujourd'hui sera minime comparé à ce qu'elle pourrait créer. Place un sceau sur elle, empêche la d'accumuler le chakra, je vais finir de la soigner. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant !

Madara baissa la tête avant d'acquiescer, n'ayant pas le choix, et laissa son supérieur aller soigner la gamine, qui se demandait pourquoi le maire de Konoha était devant elle et la regardait d'un air mauvais. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-il ? Madara apposa ensuite le sceau sur son élève et ils partirent tous les deux de son chevet.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de sortir de l'hôpital, elle fut convoquée au bureau du directeur et, comme la rumeur semblait le dire, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la renvoie de l'école. Elle entra dans la pièce, la tête basse, presque en larmes. Elle s'était fait des amis, elle se plaisait ici, elle ne voulait pas partir.  
Le bureau étant vide, elle s'installa, comme la secrétaire le lui avait dit, sur un fauteuil moelleux et attendit.  
Qu'est ce que ses parents allaient dire ? Les hommes qui étaient venus la prévenir que sa rentrée se ferait dans cette école leur avait dit qu'elle allait intégrer l'université la plus importante du pays, qu'elle recevrait la meilleure éducation. Et ils semblaient tellement fiers, le jour où elle était partie. Mais si on leur disait qu'elle avait été virée …  
Elle sursauta violemment en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et posa une main sur sa bouche en entendant la voix du directeur :

- Excuse mon retard, Abigaïl, une affaire urgente à régler.

Madara posa le regard sur son élève, qui tremblait de tous ses muscles et s'approcha lentement en demandant :

- Hé, ca va ?  
- J-je suis vraiment désolée !

Elle releva un regard incertain vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et il sentit sa gorge se serrer en la voyant paniquer autant alors il sourit en s'accroupissant devant elle, essuya lentement ses yeux et murmura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma grande, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale ou te mettre à la porte.

Une vague de réconfort traversa la petite fille et elle se jeta, sans vraiment le vouloir, dans les bras du directeur qui, ne s'attendant pas à ça, tapota maladroitement son dos. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire aussi peur à une élève juste en la convoquant dans son bureau. Inconsciemment, il fourra le nez dans le cou de la petite et murmura :

- Shh, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Abby, n'ayant pas reçu de contact parental depuis trop longtemps se sentit étrangement rassuré que Madara soit aussi gentil avec elle et se redressa doucement en hochant la tête et essuyant ses yeux. Dans un élan paternel, Madara sourit tendrement, lui offrit un mouchoir et murmura :

- Je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour te faire la morale, d'accord ? Juste pour te parler.  
- J-je voulais pas que …  
- Je sais, c'était un accident, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.  
- Mais les autres disent que je suis une ratée. Que j'ai failli montrer notre existence aux civils ..  
- Les autres sont stupides. Allez, reprends toi, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se réinstaller dans le fauteuil derrière elle et Madara prit place derrière son bureau en disant :

- L'accident de la semaine dernière n'était pas anodin et comme tu le sais, j'ai dû poser une sceau sur toi. Mais pas celui que j'aurais dû parce que je crois que tu serais un avantage pour notre camp. Celui que je devais te poser aurait dû t'empêcher totalement d'utiliser le chakra étranger qui circule dans ton corps, mais j'ai laissé une ouverture minime pour que tu puisses t'y habituer, et d'ici quelques années, tu sauras le maitriser.  
- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?  
- Parce que nous avons besoin de personnes extraordinaires, et tu en es une. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, et une nuit toutes les semaines, je vais m'occuper de ton entrainement pour t'aider à prendre ce chakra en main. Et je te donnerais la clé pour te débarrasser du sceau.  
- Mais je ne veux blesser personne !  
- Abigaïl, ma grande, un jour, tu partiras à la guerre, comme tous les shinobis. Et tu devras utiliser toutes les armes dont tu disposeras. T'enlever le sceau sera peut être ta seule chance de rester en vie, et tu n'auras pas d'autre choix. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

La petite acquiesça lentement et Madara lui adressa un sourire désolé, amer de devoir en arriver là.  
Les séances d'entrainement s'enchainèrent, les unes après les autres et Abby devenait de plus en plus habile, jusqu'au jour où elle tomba enceinte. À ce moment là, par sécurité, Madara bloqua totalement le sceau pour ne pas que le chakra de Kyubi touche le bébé et le réajusta après l'accouchement.

Le jour où il emmena Abby pour la première fois dans la prison de Kyubi, il savait que c'était risqué. Abby avait beau avoir eu un coeur toujours pur, il savait que les circonstances dans lesquelles elle était tombée enceinte n'étaient pas favorables et Kyubi risquait d'utiliser cette faille s'il la découvrait. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, obligeant Abby à avouer qu'elle avait souffert en ne voyant pas Tobi à son réveil.

Et pourtant, Madara, malgré ses efforts pour cacher tout ça à Hashirama, dut faire appel à Nagato afin qu'il ressuscite la jeune femme et il arrêta de l'entrainer, ayant peur qu'elle ne soit plus capable de maitriser cette technique. Mais leur relation continua d'avancer, Madara ressentant un amour tout à fait platonique pour elle tandis qu'elle semblait l'admirer un peu plus chaque jour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ichigo** : Dis toi que j'ai écris ces chapitres avant les derniers scans, où l'on apprend ce qui s'est passé pour Tobi etc. Donc, mon personnage n'était qu'une supposition de son identité x) C'est possible que la scène te rappelle un fanart parce que je m'en suis inspirée pour l'écrire. (Kibbitzer sur DeviantArt, qui fait de jolis dessins !) La fin du combat arrive rapidement mais ça n'est pas grave, n'est ce pas ? x)

**Angelof-shadow** : Arrête de te foutre de moi ou je te boude !

* * *

Tobi fronça les sourcils en voyant Abby à terre, sans raison. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu l'avait surpris mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle n'était rien.  
La jeune femme soupira lentement en sentant le chakra entrer de force dans son système et brûler son corps mais elle devait le contenir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait se relever et même si la douleur était bien présente, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Et elle savait, elle espérait, que ça suffirait à arrêter Tobi. Et si elle avait le moindre doute, si elle laissait la moindre chance au chakra de la corrompre, alors ça serait finit d'elle même.  
Lentement, tremblante, elle se remit sur ses pieds, releva les yeux vers lui et il eut un léger mouvement de recul quand il vit ses pupilles écarlates, semblables à celles de Kyubi. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas un jinchuriki, ce rôle avait été donné à Naruto mais alors, pourquoi ?  
Du chakra commença à bouillonner autour d'elle, jusqu'à l'entourer totalement et il se surprit à penser que oui, c'était clairement la forme de Kyubi. Son regard était le même, haineux, cruel et même la respiration rapide d'Abby ressemblait au grognement du démon.  
Qui était-elle ? Qu'était-elle pour posséder ce chakra ?

Puis il repensa à toutes les soirées où son père s'absentait, leur proximité, leur complicité. Il s'inquiétait pour elle mais pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait crut. Pas parce qu'elle lui tenait à coeur, non, parce qu'elle possédait un pouvoir important et dangereux. Tout semblait logique, à présent. Y compris sa réaction en présence de Kyubi. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, non, elle avait peur que la proximité déclenche .. ça, quoique ça puisse être.

Sans que ses sharingans puissent le voir, elle s'élança vers lui et d'un coup d'épaule, l'envoya en arrière avec une violence rarement vue. Il en eut même le souffle coupé tellement le coup avait été brutal et il sentait le goût du sang venir titiller sa langue.  
Une nouvelle vague de chakra sembla s'échapper de la jeune femme et le manteau du renard devint plus dense, jusqu'à cacher totalement le corps d'Abby qui gémit de douleur en sentant sa peau s'embraser.  
Kyubi, qui portait main forte à Naurto en mode chakra, releva la tête et baissa les oreilles pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait. Il avait sentit son chakra, sans surprise mais il y en avait trop, définitivement trop et il murmura, dans l'esprit d'Abby :

- Mon chakra est en train de te tuer, il y a en a trop. Je vais le faire se dissiper petit à petit, tu as deux minutes, après, tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser.  
- Merci Kurama.

Elle expira fortement, crachant une boule compact de chakra qui explosa aux pieds de Tobi et secoua la tête jusqu'à ce que le manteau se retire et qu'elle puisse de nouveau contrôler son corps, même si ses yeux étaient toujours ceux du renard. Elle releva le regard vers Tobi, qui n'avait bougé que pour esquiver la bombe de bijuu instable et elle s'élança vers lui, à vitesse maximale afin de l'attaquer.  
Tobi, se souvenant de l'avertissement de la jeune femme à propos du chakra de Kyubi, évita les attaques une à une, ou plutôt, il essaya. Mais elle était rapide, beaucoup trop rapide et il ne pouvait que penser que les rôles étaient inversés. Elle avait gagné tellement de puissance grâce à ce chakra qu'il ne trouvait pas le temps d'attaquer. Et quand elle l'attrapa enfin, une main de chakra orange le cloua au sol, il crut que c'était terminé. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa téléportation.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, le regard toujours aussi haineux et murmura :

- Je vais te tuer … Je vais arracher tes membres, les uns après les autres et … NON !

Abby tomba à genoux, se battant contre elle même afin de reprendre possession de son corps. Le chakra avait enfin atteint son objectif et elle devait combattre son alter-égo, son propre côté sombre.  
Celui qui voulait tuer Tobi depuis qu'il était parti, ce matin là.

Non, elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Elle ne le devait pas. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Lui demander pardon. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.  
Tobi se releva lentement en voyant Abby agoniser à ses pieds et tenta d'enfoncer le sabre de la jeune femme trouvé là, sur le sol, afin de la tuer mais dans un éclair de conscience elle réussit à utiliser son saut et se déplacer à quelques mètres de là.

- Arrête de fuir, Abby, ton heure est arrivée.

Il essaya de nouveau mais elle activa son bouclier, qui clignota un instant avant que le chakra de Kyubi s'évapore totalement et qu'elle sente le poids de son corps peser normalement. Son souffle était rapide, chaotique, et elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger un petit doigt. Et elle était totalement vulnérable.  
Tobi s'approcha d'elle, le regard déterminé et murmura :

- Regarde toi, Abby. Tu es une ratée.  
- Tobi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends, tue la !

Tobi tourna les yeux vers la droite pour voir Sasuke, couvert de sang et l'air fou en train d'approcher. Tobi se plaça entre lui et Abby, menaçant et murmura :

- Elle est à moi.  
- Alors vas-y, achève la !  
- Je …  
- Regarde la, elle essaye de fuir !

Abby essayait effectivement de ramper, de trouver un moyen de se protéger et Sasuke s'exclama :

- Si tu n'en es pas capable, je le ferais moi même !

Il tenta de s'approcher mais un sifflement monta à ses oreilles et il mit plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que Tobi venait de le couper, d'un côte à l'autre, au niveau de la taille.

- Qu'est ce que …

Tobi le repoussa, l'air dégouté et Sasuke tomba mort, à ses pieds.  
Tobi se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Abby, s'approcha lentement d'elle mais elle activa une dernière fois son bouclier pour se protéger. Alors, la rage de Tobi explosa :

- Pourquoi Abby !? Pourquoi refuses-tu de mourir ! Regarde toi ! Tu n'es plus rien ! A quoi est ce que tu pourrais encore t'accrocher !?  
- A mon fils … Notre fils …

Tobi cligna lentement, surpris et elle murmura :

- Et à la promesse que je lui ai faite .. Lui ramener son père ..

Tobi recula d'un pas.

- Et .. Et même si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je veux revoir l'homme que .. Que tu étais, cette nuit là .. S'il te plait, Tobi ..

Le sabre tomba au sol tandis que Tobi posait les mains sur sa tête, les pensées se bousculant dans son esprit tandis que son inconscient lui criait qu'il n'était pas ça. Qu'il n'était pas cette boule de haine et il murmura :

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit !? Que j'avais un fils ..  
- Parce que tu me haïssais !  
- Je ne t'ai jamais hais !  
- Tu m'as laissée seule ! Tu m'as abandonnée !  
- Je l'ai fait pour te protéger !  
- Me protéger de quoi ?  
- Te protéger de moi.

Il rouvrit les yeux, regardant la jeune femme avec tellement de peine qu'elle sentit sa gorge se nouer immédiatement et il ajouta :

- Te protéger des moqueries, de ma notoriété. Je préférais que tu me haïsses et que tu t'endurcisses plutôt que de te voir perdre ton innocence et ton sourire parce que les autres t'auraient montré du doigt. Je préférais souffrir pour ton bien être plutôt qu'être heureux et te voir souffrir !

Abby ferma les yeux, laissant échapper ses larmes et murmura :

- J'aurais été tellement plus forte avec toi.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Haiko ?  
- Parce que je t'en voulais d'être parti alors que tu m'avais promis de rester, et tu n'avais pas le droit de connaître ce bonheur.  
- J'aurais fait un bon père ..

Abby acquiesça et murmura :

- Tu peux toujours l'être si tu choisis de revenir. Si tu ressens toujours quelque chose, sous toute ta haine ..  
- Oh, Abby …

Elle releva les yeux, incertaine et Tobi prit une courte inspiration, le coeur battant à toute allure avant de murmurer :

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis ce jour là …

Il se téléporta juste à côté d'elle, s'agenouilla en glissant un bras dans son dos et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Abigaïl glissa les bras autour du cou de Tobi, s'accrochant désespérément à lui tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser, incapable de retenir toute les émotions qui traversait son corps en cet instant. La joie de l'avoir contre lui, le soulagement de lui avoir enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait, le désir brûlant qu'elle lui inspirait, le bonheur qu'elle l'accepte, sans condition.  
Ils en oubliaient qu'ils étaient au milieu de la bataille la plus sanglante depuis le début de la guerre, s'embrassant, encore et encore. Ça faisait trois ans que Tobi souhaitait faire ça, la tenir contre lui, comme cette nuit là, savoir qu'il la possédait tandis qu'Abby ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait tellement elle s'abandonnait à lui. Il était tout. Le père de son fils, son amant, celui qui faisait battre son coeur, même si elle l'avait refusé, même si elle avait souhaité tellement fort que ça ne soit pas le cas.  
Maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle savait. Cette nuit d'été, elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie et c'était pour ça que ça avait fait si mal qu'il ne soit pas là à son réveil. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait haït, jusqu'à laisser Kyubi la corrompre. Elle avait voulu se venger, mais elle n'avait pas compris. La vengeance n'avait aucune valeur. Pas la moindre comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.  
Et Tobi avait tellement espéré que ce jour arrive, le jour où il pourrait à nouveau la tenir contre son coeur qu'il avait du mal à réaliser que cette fois, c'était pour de bon.

- Abby, j-je veux plus être séparé de toi. Je veux t'aimer et vieillir avec toi …  
- Moi aussi Tobi. Moi aussi …

En entendant une explosion, venant d'en bas, il s'écarta d'elle à regret, caressant son dos avec toute la douceur du monde mais il devait absolument réunir son père, et les autres. Ils devaient arrêter Kabuto !  
Tobi aida Abby à se redresser puis à se remettre sur ses pieds, la tenant fermement par la main, ne voulant plus être séparé d'elle et murmura :

- Je dois nous téléporter près de mon père, mais je ne sais pas s'il sera seul. Tu pourras activer ton bouclier, au cas où ?  
- Je n'ai plus le chakra pour …  
- J-je .. D'accord. Accroche toi.

Il la prit contre lui, les téléporta près de Madara qui sursauta légèrement en voyant une ombre apparaître au coin de ses yeux mais quand Tobi releva un regard coupable vers son père, Madara repoussa leurs derniers ennemis d'une boule de feu avant de s'approcher de son fils et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bon retour parmi nous …

Abby, de son côté, regardait les autres personnes présentes, à savoir Hashirama, l'air conquérant et le dernier acolyte, mais pas des moindres, Minato Namikaze en personne.  
Celui ci s'était réveillé de son coma en sentant le chakra de Kyubi s'échapper de l'école et après avoir trouvé des vêtements plus adéquats que sa blouse d'hôpital, il avait rejoint Madara et Hashirama, en plein milieu des combats comme si ses vingt années dans le coma n'avaient été qu'une grasse matinée, mais tout ça était grâce au traitement d'Hashirama, qui stimulait son corps tous les jours depuis l'incident avec Kyubi.  
Quand Tobi se sépara de son père, il se racla la gorge et annonça :

- Nous devons faire vite. Kabuto utilise ses shinobis pour faire diversion et détruire le pays. Il a récupéré assez de Biju pour faire une bombe gigantesque et a prévu de la faire exploser dès qu'elle sera prête.

Les adultes échangèrent des regards et Minato intervint :

- Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, j'ai cru voir Orochimaru à l'ancien emplacement du parc Sarutobi mais il y a une tour maintenant, à la place ..  
- Le nouveau centre d'affaires …

Hashirama sembla pâlir et Tobi murmura :

- Je sais comment l'arrêter mais il doit sûrement avoir placé des défenses autour de la bombe. Abby .. Reste ici, avec Hashirama, tu dois te faire soigner, ton corps ne résistera pas ..  
- Je vais bien, regarde, je ..  
- Tu es debout parce que je te donne mon chakra !

Elle le dévisagea avant de regarder leurs mains liées et Tobi murmura, en regardant au même endroit qu'elle :

- Si je te lâche, tu tombes dans le coma … Mais Hashirama peut te soigner, j'en suis certain.  
- Alors promets moi de revenir. De me revenir.  
- Je te le promets et je tiendrais ma promesse, cette fois.

Hashirama s'approcha, prêt à réceptionner la jeune femme et Tobi glissa sa main libre sur la joue d'Abby pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, son corps traversé de frissons tellement il avait peur de la perdre avant de la lâcher et la voir tomber dans les bras du Senju. Celui ci posa immédiatement une main sur le front de la jeune femme, inquiet et hocha la tête en direction de Tobi pour lui dire qu'il s'occuperait d'elle.

Tobi échangea alors un regard avec son père, puis Minato et ils se dirigèrent d'un même bond vers le building toujours en construction qui devait bientôt être inauguré. Madara regardait son fils d'un air inquiet mais il avait confiance en lui. Toute la haine qu'il ressentait semblait s'être évanouie et il avait l'air sûr de lui. Alors il n'avait aucune raison de douter.  
En chemin, Tobi se stoppa brusquement en voyant Naruto en mode Chakra, en train de repousser un dernier shinobi sans visage et l'appela avec force. Le blond se retourna, les sourcils froncés et son visage passa de la haine à la surprise quand il remarqua Minato, sur ses jambes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. En une fraction de seconde, il était devant lui et le tenait dans ses bras, le chakra de Kyubi totalement évanoui tandis que Gaara s'approchait d'un pas lent et décontracté.  
Minato mit plusieurs secondes à réagir mais quand il serra son fils contre lui, un poids sembla se retirer de ses épaules. Lui qui avait eut tellement peur que son garçon lui en veuille, que sa mère se soit sacrifiée pour lui, mais non, Naruto était bien trop heureux de revoir son père et d'enfin le tenir dans ses bras dans une étreinte partagée.  
Tobi regarda la scène d'un air attendri avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Madara qui acquiesça, se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Mina, Naruto, on .. devrait vraiment y aller maintenant. Kabuto ne nous attendra pas.

Naruto s'écarta de son père avec sourire, d'une oreille à l'autre et hocha la tête en demandant :

- Kabuto ?  
- Il prévoit de détruire le pays tout entier. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Le blond acquiesça, indiquant qu'il était de la partie, Gaara aussi et ils se mirent en route tous les cinq le plus hâtivement possible.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement au building et la partie sombre de Kyubi était déjà en train de se battre contre les défenses de Kabuto. Il envoyait des bombes bijuu vers le bouclier crée par Kabuto afin d'essayer de le faire flancher mais ça ne semblait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. Kabuto était sur le toit de l'immeuble, en position de méditation et une statue immense avait été invoquée là. Une boule de chakra sombre était en train de se former entre les mains de la statue et ça n'était pas bon du tout.

- Enfin ! Ne nous pressez pas surtout !

Tobi sourit en entendant Kyubi leur reprocher leur retard et il entendit la voix du démon résonner, dans son esprit :

- Où est Abby ?  
- En sécurité, avec Hashirama. Elle avait besoin de soin.

Le renard acquiesça lentement et l'équipe se réunit sur un toit proche pour essayer de trouver un moyen de passer mais Tobi murmura :

- Je ne peux pas m'y téléporter, c'est comme si le toit n'existait pas.

Madara scruta un instant le bouclier d'un oeil critique et demanda :

- Minato ? Ta téléportation ?  
- Pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas un sceau là bas.  
- Je .. Je sais quoi faire.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto qui sourit largement en disant :

- Kurama pourra passer, sous sa forme complète.  
- Naruto, si Kyubi est totalement formé, il va ..  
- Non, papa. Tout ira bien.  
- Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse sceller Kyubi, tu ne peux pas …  
- Papa ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ma force !

Minato ferma la bouche, surpris que son fils lui parle de cette façon et Naruto sourit en disant :

- Papa, Madara, je suis désolé, mais vous devez laisser votre place à la nouvelle génération. Gaara, Tobi et moi … Observez. Et soyez fiers de nous. Gaara, lance le Sommeil du Tanuki, libère Shukaku. Tobi, prépare toi, ta fenêtre ne sera peut être pas longue. Kurama .. Quand tu veux.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et Gaara joignit les mains avant de murmurer, de sa voix grave :

- Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu …

Il s'endormit immédiatement, Naruto le rattrapant pour ne pas qu'il tombe trop fort sur le sol et presque immédiatement, le sable de sa gourde se répandit autour de lui afin de former un nuage très consistant.  
Naruto joignit aussi les mains et le Kyubi en liberté sembla exploser, pour reprendre sa forme de chakra pur et intégrer le corps du jeune homme qui tomba à genoux et commença, lui aussi, sa transformation.  
Tobi, de son côté, activa ses mangekyo sharingans éternels, afin de préparer le Kamui et attendit patiemment, malaxant le peu de chakra qui lui restait à cause de son combat contre Abby.  
Quand les deux démons furent dans leur forme complète, Kabuto rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir deux immenses boules de chakra, à pleine puissance, s'écraser contre son bouclier et le faire voler en éclat. Pensant à la sécurité de la bombe avant tout, il invoqua une armée de revenants, grâce à l'Edo Tensei et Minato ainsi que Madara comprirent qu'ils devaient intervenir et protéger Tobi qui devait s'approcher pour que sa technique soit la plus précise possible.  
Kabuto, voyant que la situation tournait à son désavantage, tenta de fuir seulement pour se retrouver face à Tobirama, qui s'était approché après avoir croisé son frère tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les bijuu. Le Senju sourit largement en disant :

- Tu croyais pouvoir fuir aussi facilement ? Surprise, Kabuto …

Tobirama s'approcha de lui et le décapita d'un coup de sabre précis, ce qui annula l'Edo Tensei et Tobi lança enfin le Kamui.  
Une sorte de vortex, semblable à un trou noir, apparut au niveau de la bombe de chakra et Tobi se concentra autant qu'il pouvait, avant de dire :

- Papa ! Il faut que vous partiez ! J-je n'arriverais pas à tout avoir ! Évacuez tout le monde !

Madara, faisant entièrement confiance à son fils, sonna la retraite et murmura :

- Tobi, je ..  
- Pars, papa ! Maintenant !

Étant donné que Madara ne bougeait pas, Minato l'attrapa par le bras et se téléporta sur un kunai laissé près de la banlieue après un combat tandis que les démons rendaient leur corps à leur jinchuriki. Gaara et Naruto regardèrent une dernière fois Tobi avant de s'éloigner le plus possible, prévenant toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient.

Sur un autre toit, alors qu'Hashirama allait la placer sur son épaule, Abigaïl se réveilla, un peu désorientée et murmura :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Madara a sonné la retraite, on doit sortir de la ville …  
- T-tobi …  
- Je suis désolé, Abigaïl ..  
- Non ! Non, il m'a promis …  
- Abby, tu ne peux pas aller là bas. C'est trop dangereux .. Pense à ton fils !

Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche et s'élança immédiatement vers le building tandis qu'Hashirama, résigné, rejoignait ses coéquipiers.  
Abby courut à toute allure, sautant de toit en toit en direction de la tour, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son saut parce qu'il lui restait trop peu de chakra et en voyant que Tobi était sur le point de refermer le Kamui, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea vers lui.

Tobi tremblait. La bombe allait exploser et il n'aurait ni le chakra, ni le temps de se téléporter avant la déflagration. La portion de chakra qui restait serait infime mais suffisante pour raser la ville sur un kilomètre autour et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Abby soit en sécurité. Qu'elle vive, qu'elle soit heureuse.  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, qui tremblait contre sa volonté et murmura, la voix brisée :

- Pardonne moi Abby .. Je ne pourrais pas honorer ma promesse, une nouvelle fois.

Il serra les poings contre ses hanches, prit une courte inspiration et referma le Kamui.  
Le reste de la bombe devint immédiatement instable et explosa en une fraction de seconde, détruisant tout sur son passage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ichigo** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ;)

**Angelof-shadow** : Tu savais bien que j'allais faire un truc du genre, non ? Il fallait que je laisse un peu de suspens non ? ;)

Ce chapitre est le dernier et après ça viendra l'épilogue. Pour ceux qui connaissent, il y a une petite référence à Doctor who à la fin ;)

* * *

- Tobi ..

Abby était arrivée juste à temps et avait activé son bouclier, utilisant le peu de chakra qu'elle avait pour les protéger tous les deux mais Tobi semblait avoir perdu connaissance.  
À cause du souffle de l'explosion, ils étaient tous les deux au sol, le bouclier faisait une sorte d'alcôve au dessus d'eux et Abby tenait le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Tobi, pitié ..

Le dos de la jeune femme était brûlé, son bouclier n'ayant pas été aussi puissant que ce qu'elle avait voulu et il fumait légèrement tandis que Tobi semblait avoir une plaie derrière la tête, visible via la petite nappe de sang qui se formait peu à peu sur le béton.  
L'explosion avait ravagé les immeubles autour de celui sur lequel ils étaient, ayant échappé à la déflagration.

- Tobi, réveille toi ..

Abby secoua doucement le corps de Tobi qui tourna lentement la tête vers elle, posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

- Fais moins de bruit, j'ai mal à la tête.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme et, après un baiser tendre sur le front, ils se laissèrent tous les deux dériver vers l'inconscience.

La recherche de survivants à l'explosion fut rapide, étant donné que tous ceux qui avaient pu échapper à l'explosion furent de la partie et quand Madara retrouva Tobi et Abby, il pensa que c'était déjà trop tard. Mais un soupire provenant de son fils lui indiqua qu'ils avaient encore une chance et ils furent pris en charge par Hashirama le plus rapidement possible tandis que Tsunade et ses élèves s'occupaient des autres blessés.

Il lui fallut trois mois complet pour soigner le petit couple, et pour cause, il était impossible de les séparer. Le chakra d'Abby, ne pouvant plus attirer celui de Kyubi, vu que celui ci avait retrouvé sa forme complète en Naruto, s'était calé sur celui de Tobi afin de retrouver un rythme cohérent et tant qu'elle n'était pas réveillée, les séparer de plus de trois mètres la faisait convulser. Mais Hashirama était confiant, ils s'en sortiraient.

La reconstruction de Konoha fut rapide, et pour cause, les autres pays, qui avaient été asservis par Kabuto, aidèrent sans la moindre hésitation. Après tout, la guerre leur avait tout pris, à eux aussi et ils n'avaient jamais voulu se battre contre le Pays du feu. Une enquête poussée, menée par Shikaku, avait révélé que c'était Orochimaru qui avait débuté la guerre, faisant croire que le pays limitrophes attaquaient alors qu'il était le seul et unique opposant à Konoha, et Kabuto avait ensuite pris sa relève.  
Ainsi, Konoha fut reconstruite et Hashirama décréta que les shinobis n'avaient plus à se cacher, que leur place étaient parmi les leurs et qu'une école mixte devait ainsi être créée. L'académie ainsi que le campus étaient magnifiques, dans une architecture moderne et tout était totalement équipé. Toute personne voulant apprendre à se servir de son chakra y serait intégré et l'équipe de professeurs avait été améliorée. Mais Madara en restait le directeur.

Aujourd'hui était le jour décidé par Hashirama pour célébrer la destruction d'un ennemi terrifiant et il était prévu que la cérémonie soit rediffusée en direct dans tous les pays du monde.  
Hashirama stressait d'ailleurs légèrement dans sa loge tandis que le public et les journalistes étaient installés. Son discours n'était pas spécialement long, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il redoutait de devoir parler à la presse. Et quand Madara entra dans sa loge, le stress s'empara du Senju et il murmura :

- Je peux pas faire ça …  
- Oh, Hashi, aies un peu de couilles.  
- Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir parler devant le monde entier ?  
- Je sais. Izuna se serait foutu de ta gueule s'il t'avait vu dans un état pareil.

Hashirama eut envie de sourire en entendant son ami évoquer Izuna mais ce sourire se transforma en une moue triste et il murmura :

- Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est mort avec le sourire.  
- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui.  
- Sa dernière pensée était pour toi …

Hashirama releva les yeux vers son ami, l'air honteux et demanda :

- Tu savais pour lui et .. ?  
- Il n'a jamais rien pu me cacher, tu sais ?

Hashirama rougit, gêné et murmura :

- Il m'avait promis de ne pas t'en parler.  
- Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Mais on est pas là pour parler de mon frère ni des cochonneries que tu as pu faire avec lui, mais pour que tu te bouges et ailles faire ton discours.  
- Tu as raison.

Le Senju prit une bonne inspiration et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le plateau et fut aveuglé par les flashs, tout autour de lui.  
Il avança lentement jusqu'à la petite estrade, regarda les journalistes un instant et commença :

- Je sais. Je suis impardonnable. J'ai caché, à la population de Konoha, que le Pays était attaqué, que j'envoyais ses enfants à la guerre, d'où ils n'avaient que très peu de chances de revenir. Certains sont morts en inconnus et je ne pourrais jamais rendre leur corps à leur famille, et je ne pourrais jamais m'en excuser assez.

Il marqua une pause, la culpabilité se lisant sur son visage et reprit :

- Notre ennemi était un élève comme les autres, durant sa jeunesse. Il est allé à l'école, on lui a appris à combattre, à se défendre. Nous sommes responsables de ce qu'il est devenu mais personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Cependant, d'autres personnes, plus braves et au coeur pur se sont battus pour défendre le Pays et ses habitants, et certains sont devenus des légendes parmi les shinobis. Je pense à Jirayia, Nagato, d'Amegakure, Minato Namikaze, Madara Uchiha, le directeur de l'école, mon frère, qui s'occupait du champ de bataille Ouest. J'ai moi même combattu pendant quelques années avant qu'Hiruzen Sarutobi me nomme à sa place.

Hashirama releva les yeux vers son public, visiblement ému et continua :

- Mais eux n'avaient gagné que des batailles. Importantes, certes, mais la guerre n'était pas terminée, et le Pays du Feu était en train de faiblir, et reculer, peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce que des élèves inscrivent leur nom dans la légende, eux aussi. Pas pour une bataille gagnée, non. Parce qu'ils ont mis fin à la guerre.

Madara s'approcha d'Hashirama, portant un petit coussin de velours rouge et Hashirama prit la première médaille en disant :

- Le premier d'entre eux est Sabaku no Gaara, originaire du Pays du Vent et rapatrié au pays du Feu après la mort de son frère et de sa soeur. Un élève discret mais doué, qui a prouvé sa valeur malgré sa timidité. C'est pour ça que je lui remets la médaille d'honneur en bronze, récompensant un service spécial rendu au pays.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent et Gaara s'approcha timidement pour qu'Hashirama lui remette sa médaille. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme et il remercia le Senju avant d'aller se placer en arrière, l'air ému.

- Le second est le fils d'une autre légende et sa persévérance, malgré la réputation de raté qu'il avait à l'école l'a mené à un niveau que personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'il atteigne. Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Minato Namikaze, je te remets la médaille d'honneur en argent.

A nouveau, la foule applaudit avec enthousiasme et Naruto monta sur scène, sautant sur place comme un gamin sous le regard fier de son père. Hashirama épingla la médaille à son torse et Naruto n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de le remercier avant de rejoindre le rouquin, l'air ravi.

- Et enfin, il faut du courage pour faire face à l'ennemi, mais il en faut plus pour faire face à ses amis. Tobi Uchiha avait perdu sa raison de protéger le pays. Il a laissé la haine prendre possession de lui, s'est allié à l'ennemi. Mais une jeune femme a fait la promesse de le ramener, coute que coute et quand ils se sont retrouvés, leur combat fut mémorable. Mais ils ont ouvert leur coeur, l'un à l'autre et Tobi a retrouvé la raison.

Le Senju marqua une courte pause, incertain et reprit :

- Tobi Uchiha a empêché la destruction du Pays tout entier, sacrifiant ainsi sa vie. Mais une personne n'était pas d'accord avec ça et Abigaïl l'a protégé grâce à un acte désespéré dicté par son seul amour. Ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, mais …

Il s'interrompit en voyant plusieurs journalistes montrer du doigt vers sa gauche et il tourna la tête pour voir Tobi et Abby s'approcher lentement. Le jeune homme devait utiliser une canne pour marcher, une de ses jambes ayant été broyée par l'explosion même si quelques semaines de soin supplémentaires seraient suffisantes pour finir de le soigner et Abby cachait ses bandages sous des vêtements larges et un sourire radieux.  
Hashirama les regarda s'approcher en silence avant de murmurer :

- Tout ça pour une médaille, hein ?

Tobi sourit, l'air malicieux et répondit :

- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait rater ça …

Le Senju secoua la tête, d'un air désabusé et attrapa la première médaille en disant :

- A Abigaïl et Tobi Uchiha, parce qu'ils ne vont pas avoir le choix de se marier, je décerne la médaille d'honneur en or, pour avoir affronté ensemble leur ennemi, et n'avoir jamais perdu espoir.

Hashirama leur accrocha les médailles sur leurs vêtements et Abby releva les yeux en entendant :

- Maman !

Presque immédiatement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle vit son petit bonhomme, suivi par Kagami, courir vers l'estrade, les bras en l'air. Kagami l'aida à monter sur la scène et Abby attrapa son bonhomme pour le serrer contre elle, ignorant la douleur qui traversait son corps. Ça n'était rien comparé au bonheur ultime de revoir son fils.  
Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue, à en perdre son souffle et murmura :

- Oh, Haiko, mon ange, tu m'as tellement manqué ..  
- Je t'aime maman …

Elle pouffa de rire, redoublant de larmes de joie et Haiko jeta un léger coup d'oeil vers Tobi, qui semblait gêné par la situation mais Haiko murmura :

- Et je t'aime aussi, papa …

Tobi, pris au dépourvu, détourna le regard mais n'hésita pas quand Haiko tendit les bras vers lui, quitte à lâcher sa canne et prendre appui sur sa jambe valide afin de serrer le petit garçon contre lui, l'enlevant avec délicatesse ses bras de sa mère mais Abby était tellement touchée par la scène qu'elle voyait que ça n'était pas si grave.  
Tobi sentit son coeur sur le point d'exploser, tellement il battait fort tandis qu'il tenait son fils contre lui pour la première fois et fourra son visage contre l'épaule du petit pour ne pas que le monde entier voit qu'il était en train de pleurer, même si les sursauts de son corps étaient pour le moins explicites.  
Et maintenant qu'il avait cette merveille contre lui, il se demandait : Comment avait-il pu tomber dans la haine de cette façon alors qu'une seule nuit d'amour avec Abby avait pu créer quelque chose d'aussi beau et merveilleux que son fils ?  
Après plusieurs minutes, Tobi releva doucement les yeux et murmura, en regardant Abby :

- Je suis désolé.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai dit que tout ce qu'on pourrait faire serait voué à l'échec …

Abby sourit, hochant doucement la tête et Hashirama leur rappela la situation en se raclant légèrement la gorge.  
Les jeunes gens sortirent de leur bulle, gênés, échangèrent un sourire complice et Tobi récupéra sa canne afin qu'ils puissent rejoindre Naruto et Gaara.

- Et maintenant, veuillez vous lever pour l'hymne national du Pays du feu, en l'honneur de ses héros et de toutes les personnes tombées au combat.

Hashirama posa une main sur son coeur, rapidement imité par toute la foule présente et la musique fut lancée.

Tobi, complétement indifférent, regarda son fils se blottir contre lui avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Abby et murmurer :

- Abby ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu penses que ça serait une bonne idée ?  
- De quoi .. ?  
- Tu sais .. Toi et moi … Mariés ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé et demanda :

- C'est une demande ?  
- Oui.  
- Oui.  
- Non, attends, tu as dit oui parce que je t'en fais la demande, ou parce que tu penses que ça serait une bonne idée ?  
- Oui.

Tobi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et murmura :

- Mais c'était « oui » ou … « oui » ?

Elle se pencha vers lui, l'air malicieux et murmura :

- Oui.

Tobi la regarda un instant dans les yeux, incertain avant de sourire d'un air tendre et glisser son bras libre du poids de son fils dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'attirer contre lui. Il posa amoureusement les lèvres sur sa tempe tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et se laissait aller contre le corps de Tobi tandis que Madara, pas si loin, les observait du coin de l'oeil et souriait en se disant que finalement, les mettre en équipe avait sûrement la meilleure idée qu'il avait pu avoir de sa vie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Angelof-shadows** : La larme à l'oeil ? :p Abuse pas non plus ! ^^ J'ai fait plus dramatique que ca =) J'aime les Happy end, c'est comme ça (quoique, j'ai prévu une fic et la fin n'est pas si belle que ça .. Je n'en dis pas plus !) Une fic Hashirama/Izuna .. Ca serait tellement mignon :p

**Ichigo** : Izuna est juste sous-estimé comme personnage ! C'est dommage, y'a tellement de possibilités ..

N'oubliez pas le petit mot de la fin, comme dans toutes mes fics ;)

* * *

Un an plus tard, Abigaïl et Tobi vivaient dans une petite maison en banlieue. Petite mais clairement suffisante pour leur famille. Son principal avantage était un jardin assez grand, pour Haiko.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier et ça faisait longtemps que Tobi n'avait pas été aussi tendu. Il avait des bouffées de chaleur, des sueurs froides et le café devant lui, qu'il remuait depuis près d'une heure était à présent froid. La maison était calme, beaucoup trop à son goût par rapport à d'habitude.  
Son garçon était très bruyant. Ou plutôt, aussi bruyant que n'importe quel garçon de son âge mais Tobi ne le savait pas. Oh, il adorait voir le petit courir partout dans la maison, rire à volonté et parfois, venir se blottir contre lui mais de temps en temps, il aimait avoir son calme et prévenait Abby avant de se téléporter sur la plage où Obito était décédé.  
Sa vie avait tellement changé depuis un an. Il vivait avec la femme qu'il aimait, ce qui était quelque chose de formidable et vivifiant, leur fils, mais surtout, il était professeur, à l'académie des arts shinobis de Konoha et enseignait le taijutsu à ses élèves, et il les adorait. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'il portait pour son fils, mais à présent, il comprenait pourquoi son père adorait autant son travail, quitte à l'avoir mis de côté, de temps en temps.

Abby, quant à elle, et suite à de légers problèmes de santé, ne pouvait plus utiliser son chakra et Madara avait dû le lui sceller pour éviter tout accident. La jeune femme avait fait une grosse dépression, suite à cela mais ça allait mieux, à présent et, le temps de souffler, elle restait à la maison, même si elle y tournait en rond. La maison était parfaitement rangée et nettoyée, du coup mais ça ne suffisait pas à occuper la jeune femme toute une journée alors elle allait souvent se promener, et au mémorial inauguré par Hashirama, six mois plus tôt, en mémoire des shinobis tombés au combat durant la guerre.  
Depuis un an, le jeune couple avait vu des haut et des bas mais ça n'avait fait que les rapprocher. Tobi disait d'ailleurs souvent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais aller plus bas que de combattre pour s'entretuer, et ça suffisait parfois à faire rire Abby, et à la rassurer. Mais certaines fois, ils se remettaient sérieusement en question, et il arrivait même qu'ils passent une nuit séparés, mais ça n'était que pour mieux se retrouver après.  
Dire qu'ils s'aimaient était un euphémisme et ils auraient pu se vanter d'être aussi liés.

Tobi releva la tête de son café en entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant son père s'approcher. Madara secoua à la tête en voyant que Tobi était toujours en caleçon et demanda :

- Tu comptes vraiment la faire attendre ?  
- J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.  
- Allez, monte te doucher.  
- P'pa ?  
- Mh ?  
- C'est le grand jour, hein ?  
- Oui.

Tobi sourit légèrement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche assez longue mais il avait encore le temps avant que ça débute et il n'y avait, de toutes façons, aucune chance pour qu'il soit en retard.  
Il enfila ensuite son smocking, noir, de bonne qualité et laissa son père entrer dans la salle de bain. Madara sembla surpris de voir que son fils pouvait être aussi élégant mais il se doutait que le charme Uchiha y faisait quelque chose. Et puis, son fils était de toutes façons beau, non ? Oui, totalement.  
Il l'aida à ajuster ses vêtements puis à se coiffer correctement et Tobi demanda :

- Je suis comment ?  
- Bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Mais oui.  
- Tu l'as vue ?  
- Non. Kagami surveille les entrées et tu connais ta mère …

Tobi hocha doucement la tête avant d'ouvrir une petite boite en plastique et en sortir un bouton de rose fraichement coupé, aux pétales rouges foncés et l'épingler à son costume. Madara l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir et Tobi murmura :

- J'y arriverais pas …  
- Bien sûr que tu y arriveras.  
- Mais non. J'ai les jambes en coton ! Et regarde, je transpire !  
- Ça n'est que de l'appréhension ! Aller, la voiture nous attend, tu dois te lever maintenant !

Tobi claqua légèrement ses cuisses pour faire circuler le sang et se leva, blanc comme un linge. Madara le mena jusqu'à la grosse voiture noire qui attendait devant la maison, annonça au chauffeur d'y aller et se tourna à nouveau vers Tobi en lui disant :

- Au choix. Un sucre ou deux gorgées de saké.

Il sortit une petite flasque de sa poche intérieur et Tobi l'attrapa de suite afin de la vider avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolé papa.  
- Ça n'est rien, j'étais pire, moi. Allez, souffle un peu, pense à l'après et tout ira bien.

Tobi acquiesça, toujours aussi pâle et attendit patiemment que la voiture s'arrête à l'endroit de leur destination.  
Le nouveau parc Sarutobi. Celui où lui et Madara s'étaient fait face, lors de l'attaque. Mais le décors avant changé, un peu.  
Un peu plus loin, des tentures d'une taille impressionnante étaient montées mais ça n'était pas ça que Tobi craignait.  
Non, il ne voyait que la place devant lui, la pelouse d'un vert magnifique. Les dizaines de chaises, soigneusement alignées de part et d'autre d'un tapis rouge, qui menait à une arche de branches entremêlées et fleuries. Il voyait les lampions accrochés aux arbres, attendant d'être allumés pour la soirée, les bougies flottant sur une petite mare proche.  
Mais surtout, et par dessus tout, il redoutait le moment où les invités seraient installés, où toute la cérémonie commencerait.

Madara l'entraina jusqu'à devant l'arche, vu que le futur marié, selon les traditions de Konoha, devait y attendre avant l'arrivée des invités jusqu'à ce que la future mariée arrive, en signe de respect et d'amour envers elle et l'ainé s'assura que son fils ne partirait pas en courant avant de regarder sa montre et soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient à l'heure, que les invités allaient commencer à arriver.  
Quand toutes les chaises furent occupées, Tobi sentit une vague de panique monter en lui mais un coup d'oeil vers son père installé non loin l'aida à se rassurer et il put souffler. Hashirama prit sa place sous l'arche, en maitre de cérémonie et sourit en voyant que Tobi paniquer et, pour l'aider à se calmer, il murmura :

- Tu sais, je crois que chakra ou pas, Abby te tuerait si tu partais en courant.

Mais le jeune lui envoya un regard noir, pas du tout amusé par la situation.  
Le témoin de Tobi, Naruto, se plaça près de lui et lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant avant que la musique commence.

Un silence total se fit dans l'assemblée et les demoiselles d'honneur d'Abby, Sakura et la petite amie de celle ci, la douce Hinata, avancèrent dans l'allée avec solennité, dans leurs robes bustier courtes, un ruban noir à la taille.  
Puis, Haiko, qui portait un costume adorable calqué sur celui de son père, s'avança à son tour, l'air radieux, portant un petit écrin contenant les alliances. Tobi le regarda s'approcher, un sourire aux lèvres, puis releva les yeux.

La vue d'Abigaïl dans sa robe de mariée lui fit perdre tout son stress. Déjà, parce qu'elle était magnifique, et qu'en plus, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse lui faire autant honneur en portant une robe aux détails rouges, rappelant ainsi la couleur des sharingans.  
Le bustier de la jeune femme était drapé de satin blanc, et ajusté avec une large bande de dentelle rouge, rappelant un peu le obi d'un kimono, le tout surmonté d'un ruban de satin rouge piqué d'une rose blanche. La partie basse de la robe était brodé de fils argentés, de perles et possédait une traine plutôt courte.  
Les cheveux chocolat d'Abby avait été ondulés et relevés avec élégance sur l'arrière de sa tête et son voile, en tulle blanc, bordé de rouge était maintenue en place à ce niveau, accompagné de petites roses blanches et rouges, mais elle ne le portait pas sur le visage comme le voulait la tradition. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle était très légèrement maquillée, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi belle.

Voyant que Tobi en avait le souffle coupé, elle entreprit la remontée de l'allée, seule, comme elle l'avait décidée, jusqu'à enfin arriver à côté de son futur mari et glisser doucement la main dans la sienne, et Tobi put remarquer qu'elle était aussi stressé que lui. Se foutant des traditions, il l'embrassa sur la joue avec tendresse avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Hashirama qui sourit en disant :

- J'ai été appelé aujourd'hui afin d'unir cet homme et cette femme, et c'est un grand honneur pour moi. J'ai marié des dizaines de couple, par le passé mais jamais je ne m'était senti plus flatté de le faire. Les futurs mariés étaient d'ailleurs tellement pressés qu'ils m'ont demandé de faire une cérémonie courte alors on va les faire attendre un peu.

Tobi pouffa de rire, tandis qu'Abby se mit à rougir et Hashirama continua :

- Il y a un an exactement, je leur ai remis une médaille d'honneur, pour leurs exploits héroïques durant la guerre, mais une seconde médaille devrait leur être remise. Celle d'avoir tout fait à l'envers, vu qu'ils ont d'abord fait un enfant, se sont séparés, puis avoué leur amour, acheté une maison et enfin, ils se marient. Il est pas trop tôt, n'est ce pas ?

Il y eut quelques rires et Tobi caressa doucement la main d'Abby tandis qu'Hashirama reprenait :

- Mais l'important, c'est d'y être arrivé ! Bien, c'est comment, déjà ? Ah oui. Tobi Uchiha, souhaitez vous prendre pour légitime épouse, Abigaïl Sato ici présente ?

Tobi sourit, l'air rassuré et murmura :

- Oui …  
- Pas sûr que tout le monde ait entendu !  
- Oui !  
- Je préfère ça. Abigaïl Sato, souhaitez vous prendre pour légitime époux, Tobi Uchiha ici présent ?  
- Oui !

La voix brisée d'Abby obligea Tobi à relever les yeux et il retint un sourire en voyant la jeune femme pleurer de bonheur, puis ils s'écartèrent légèrement tandis qu'Haiko s'approchait pour leur tendre leurs alliances. Tobi récupéra celle qu'il devait mettre au doigt d'Abby et lui murmura, en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Abby, je te promets de t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie, de te chérir, de te rendre heureuse et de vieillir avec toi. Et de ne plus jamais briser mes promesses.

Abby pouffa de rire, réellement amusée et le regarda glisser l'alliance sur son doigt avant de prendre la seconde dans la boite, embrasser Haiko sur la joue et placer l'alliance sur le doigt de Tobi en disant :

- Tobi, je te promets de t'aimer, comme une partie de moi même, de penser à ton bonheur avant le mien, et de toujours rester à tes côtés.

Tobi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, touchée par ses mots et Hashirama sourit en disant :

- En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et en tant que maire de Konoha, je vous déclare mari et femme. Tobi, tu peux .. embrasser la mariée ..

Tobi n'attendit pas qu'Hashirama termine sa phrase pour attraper Abby, et l'embrasser avec toute la passion du monde, soulagé que tout ça soit terminé et il n'arrêta que quand il sentit Haiko tirer sur son pantalon en disant :

- Papa, faut respirer !

Tobi regarda son fils un instant, réalisant qu'il était en train d'emballer sa femme devant tous les invités sans la moindre pudeur mais en sentant Abby rire dans ses bras, il se dit que ça n'était pas si grave.  
Après lui avoir lancé un petit regard amusé, il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle attrapa avec un large sourire et lui fit descendre l'allée, fier et heureux.

S'en suivit le traditionnel repas de mariage, long mais délicieux. Des dizaines de tables rondes avaient été installées sous les tentures, autour d'une piste de danse assez grande et tous les lampions avaient été allumés à la tombée de la nuit, ce qui donnait un charme fou à l'endroit.

Mais Tobi attendait un moment en particulier, assis à la table d'honneur et en regardant sa belle, il se rendit compte qu'elle aussi, elle l'attendait.

Curieux, il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu es aussi excitée ?  
- Pour rien.  
- Allez, dis moi …  
- Je veux juste .. danser avec toi ..  
- On peut ouvrir maintenant, si tu veux.  
- Mais ça n'est pas dans le planning.  
- Et alors ?

Abby se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, incertaine et Tobi fit signe à l'organisatrice du mariage de lancer la musique avant de mener sa belle au milieu de la piste.  
D'un geste doux et calculé, il la fit tourner sur elle même avant de l'attirer contre lui, satisfait de la tenir dans ses bras et elle glissa les bras autour de son cou avant de poser la tête contre son torse.  
Pour lui, tout était parfait. Il se revoyait danser avec elle, le premier fois, son air le plus innocent sur le visage tandis qu'il respirait son parfum sucré et à vrai dire, en y repensant, elle semblait aussi tendue qu'à ce moment là.  
Inquiet, il la regarda dans les yeux, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne son trouble et elle sourit, d'un air gêné avant de murmurer :

- Tobi … Je suis enceinte …

Le visage de Tobi passa ainsi par une toute une palette d'expression.  
L'incompréhension, d'abord, vu que l'information mit plusieurs secondes à être enregistrée.  
La surprise, étant donné qu'elle semblait avoir attendu ce moment précis pour le lui annoncer.  
Le doute, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle prenait la pilule.  
Et enfin le bonheur le plus total, parce que quoiqu'il se passe, ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Et voilà, une nouvelle fiction terminée. J'ai adoré l'écrire même si un passage en particulier m'a posé quelques problèmes.

J'ai beaucoup hésité à propos de la réaction de Tobi quand il apprendrait qu'Haiko est son fils mais l'accepter aussi facilement m'a paru tellement idyllique que j'ai préféré cette version là. Mais ça n'était pas si mal, n'est ce pas ?

Pour la suite des événements ! J'ai actuellement trois fictions terminées et prêtes à être publiées.  
La première s'intitule _Moi, Hinata Hyuga, seize ans, enceinte_. Le titre est assez explicite pour savoir de quoi il traitera mais rassurez vous, l'action ne sera pas totalement centrée sur la grossesse, mais la vie qu'Hinata devra mener à cause d'elle et de ses conséquences. En gros, on verra plus comment elle fera pour s'en sortir, alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça dans sa vie. Bref, premier chapitre : Jeudi et il y en aura vingt-cinq en tout (Sans épilogue, mais peut être en écrirais-je un plus tard ? ^^)

La seconde s'appelle _Bienvenue à Mentaru Seiteki_. Loin du côté mignon de la fic précédente, celle là explorera les côtés les plus sombres de l'humanité, entre viol, meurtres, violences sexuelles, bdsm, pédophilie, nécrophilie. Ca sera peut être choquant pour pas mal de personne, et je mettrais un gros warning au début de la fiction (Le rating M n'est surement pas suffisant pour la définir, il faudrait un rang encore supérieur !). La forme de la fiction sera aussi original et la dose de lemon est plutôt importante ;) Bref, je n'en dis pas plus ^^

La troisième n'a pas de titre encore mais ça sera un MadaraxOC (encore un !). Et c'est, pour l'instant, sûrement ma fiction la plus aboutie. je l'ai choyée, du début à la fin et j'ai passé des heures à l'écrire (demandez à angelof-shadows, elle vous le confirmera). Il y aura une quarantaine de chapitre, avec une sorte d'épilogue. Pour ceux qui l'ont lue, ça rappellera sûrement un peu Sympathy for the Devil mais l'histoire est totalement différente. Madara aussi est différent, moins guimauve, plus distant. Bref (oui, encore un Bref !), je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisserais découvrir cette fic (et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !)

Un facebook est disponible, où je dépose parfois des infos sur mes fics, mes projets, il y a une liste presque complète de mes fictions en cours avec un petit résumé, et j'y poste les mises à jour de mes fictions en cours de publication ;) L'adresse est sur mon profile ^^


End file.
